Give and Get
by Anadabyel
Summary: Bella has just started her doctoral program when she meets two handsome strangers in her new night class. The attraction to them is undeniable, she decides to throw caution to the wind and meet up with Edward and Jasper who have a secret.OOC/VampHuman/Ply
1. Chapter 1

Give and Get

Chapter 1- Meet the Cullen Brothers.

Bella POV

I was waiting. God, the rain was coming down so hard I couldn't get to my truck. So I was waiting. I had just moved here from Phoenix to finish my doctoral. I was late as freaking usual for class at UW. I was taking night classes so I could get my student teaching out of the way during the day and finish my Ph.D. in Education at night. Someone had dropped out of the Philosophy class so Professor Cope called and told me she could fit me into the empty seat, I was so excited when I got out of work, then the flash flood started and I was gonna be late to a class that started 4 nights ago. People were actually driving in this crap. I got sprayed by the water of the passing cars. Seriously? Shit. Shit. Shit.

Once I finally got my shit together and made it to the school, I ran as fast as I could to room 304 in the Hansley School of Science bldg. "Ahhhg!" I slipped and fell right on my ass as I got to the door, "Oh. Perfect." I said sarcastically as I got my hand on the door knob for leverage. Shit. I straightened myself as much as could be, and stepped inside, all the students looked up and stared at me.

"Oh! Miss Swan!" Professor Cope began, "so glad you could grace us." she smiled sympathetically but her tone was full of sarcasm. I smiled. Shit.

"You'll have to sit near the back." She pointed to the only desk available in the second to last row. The last row literally had two seats in it and they were occupied by...

"Hot holy hell!" I thought to myself. Even my nipples were aware. "I guess they really do make men that hot in the real world Bella, not just for Calvin Klein ads!" I screamed at myself, and smiled at them despite myself, pulling my jacket vest tighter around me at the bosom. That is the last thing I need. Two gays guys laughing at me. Shit. I hate Seattle.

I could feel them. God I could smell them. They actually smelled like men. I haven't had sex in a year and now I can smell men. This is so unfair. I was mentally trying to remember what I saw of the two hottest guys I've ever laid eyes on. "I said laid." I mentally joked with myself. I couldn't help myself I smiled. One was blonde, shit. The other one bronze colored hair. Seriously. Bronze. Shit. They had black eyes, I'm pretty sure they were black. "What the fuck?" I said to myself. Black eyes on two white guys. Two hot gay white guys, I reminded myself. Shit.

I was diligently avoiding taking notes from Professor Cope's lesson as I was simply smelling the hot gay guy air around me when I heard the strangest noises.

The two hot gay guys were talking but so fast and quiet I almost didn't hear it. It was whispering but more like rustling whispers. Before I could stop myself I leaned back into my chair to try and get some actual words. Then they stopped. Dammit. Did they figure I was eavesdropping. Shit.

"Did you hear anything you like?" The silky voice of a god came from directly behind me. Shit. That means it was the one with freak of nature bronze colored hair. Shit. I ignored the question.

"Miss Swan." That voice came from behind my left side. The fucking blonde. Shit. Could I ignore them if they speak directly to me actually using my name? I decided to look and hope my nipples didn't pop out to say hi as well. I slowly turned to my left and looked at the....holy fucking shit are they that freaking gorgeous?

"Im sorry were talking to me?" I said, oh yeah I am that smooth. They smiled. My panties are no longer keeping my little secret.

Shit.

Drip.

Seriously.

Shit.

If these don't turn out to be gay I will fuck them both. Tonight. I made a mental promise to myself.

"I was wondering if you heard anything you liked," Mr. Bronze Hair perfection asked again. Hi right eyebrow literally shot up. Holy shit.

"I. Um. Don't. Um. Know. Um. What. You. Um um. Um. Mean." Damn I'm clever.

"We were discussing going out tonight," he smiled a crooked smile, "You wanna come?", then "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen, this is my brother for all intents and purposes Jasper Cullen." I looked over at the blonde god. Even their names were cool. The blonde one smiled. At that point I realized my mouth was slightly open. I probably drooled but I can't be sure.

"Oh, um. I'm. Um. Huh?" I said. Don't get me wrong I'm really a sex kitten at heart.

"What was your name?" The blonde one asked. What the hell was his godlike perfect name?

I just stared. Then finally I said, "Bella!" I said just a little to loud for any situation except maybe the front row at a Green Day concert.

I spun back around in my seat. God I hate me.

They were chuckling behind me.

"Hey, seriously, Swan." Bronze God said. "Come with us."

Drip.

I turned around to the two most gorgeous smiles I've ever seen. Yeah, of course I was going, gay or not, this was to awesome to miss.

I smiled as sweetly as I could. "O.K." I sputtered.

Chapter 2-

EPOV

She walked into classroom she obviously felt like no-one had heard her fall in the hallway. She was probably right, the humans wouldn't have but me and Jasper we're not human. We heard it all. I was intrigued before she even walked through the door. Once she stepped in and her long hair, black from the rain, and those eyes, chocolate pools. She blushed. So lovely. I couldn't hear her thoughts but those eyes told me everything we needed to know when she looked at us. Jasper felt it too. He shifted slowly in his seat as she walked closer to her seat in from of us.

She blushed again, and pulled her jacket closed at her chest, she was too lovely. Maybe we were letting our eyes do a little more looking than a gentleman should. But we weren't gentlemen. Not anymore.

We left Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's 14 years ago in Forks. We waited until they had gone to Alaska, and then just split. Jasper couldn't bear to say goodbye to his wife, Alice. She didn't know anything, we kept changing our plans so she wouldn't be able to find us. The only thing they knew was that we were unhappy, and searching for a change. Jasper and I. Our change was to become monsters again. Both of us craved human blood and a fight. When we left our family we left a note, the cowards we had become and asked them not to look for us, we needed something they should not be involved in. Alice would be heartbroken but Jasper was miserable and she knew that. I knew from our time together that Alice would let Jasper go to find himself again. She truly did love him.

I had never found love. I had however found my love for human blood again. It was our true nature to be hunters of humans. Why fight it.

We moved to Seattle 14 years ago. We got ourselves set up in a loft apartment with one bedroom and one bathroom. The living space was huge with a open kitchen and living room. The windows went from the ceiling to the floor in every room except the bathroom. We obviously didn't use much of the living space in our home, but it was on the top floor and provided an incredible about of privacy for when we brought our little meals home. No muss no fuss.

We weren't thirsty. We'd three nights ago, on a charming young man who was in our Philosophy class thats why this little beauty was able to join us this evening. Professor Cope enjoyed keeping her classes to a controllable number so everyone can have their say. She was actually a pretty intelligent woman considering both Jasper and I knew much more. When we weren't pretending to be students we got jobs or sat on our asses and drank our neighbors blood. Easy. Like I said no muss no fuss.

Then enters the little beauty named Swan, that not only looks like an sweet little angel but smells like a god damn piece of candy to be sucked on for awhile.

But we weren't thirsty.

She started playing with her now drying hair, loosening the strands. Releasing an aroma that was giving me a boner. I looked over at Jasper, he was the same as me. Salivating venom. Was it her blood or something else we wanted?

We began our little conversation and I saw her lean back. I smiled. The little vixen was eavesdropping. "Oh this is going to be fun." I said to Jasper, he nodded, a smile came across his face.

Bella had agreed to come out with us after class tonight. She gave us her cell phone number to tell us where to met up around 11. She had worked all day and wanted to change. After we walked her to her decrepid old Chevy truck. Jasper and I looked at each other in true horror.

Had we really just set up a date with a human? A human who spelled like wine so sweet we both couldn't take a breath with her nearby.

"What the fuck are we gonna do!" I practically yelled at him inside my Volvo.

"I don't know man, she's fucking hot as hell though." Jasper said with a shrug.

"So?" I countered.

"Well, it could be fun." He said without looking at me.

"What the fuck does that mean? I don't know..." I was cut off by Jasper.

"Look we can't take another human from our class at least not for while. It'll fuck everything up!" He started, "We'll go out, lets take her to a club and dance with her. Shit I bet she can dance."

"You did hear her fall on her ass before she came into the classroom, right?" I countered.

"Whatever, did you see that ass? Fuck!" Jasper was fucking horny!

"You wanna fuck her?" I asked with shock.

"Hell yeah, Son! I mean if she's interested, I couldn't tell which one of she liked, oh but maybe she'll do us both!" He started getting giddy like a little kid.

"Both!" I yelled.

"Oh shit, Son, you are not a virgin." Jasper began to speak with absolute abandon, "she looked like a little deer with those eyes, you noticed, fuck that ass, those tits! I'm horny as a motherfucker and if she's interested I am fucking all over that shit you got me. Do not, let me repeat myself Edward, do not fuck this up!" Jasper ended the conversation there and I knew we were done.

I actually hadn't thought about fucking her. She was beautiful. He was right her ass was perfect, looked like a peach in her tight jeans, and her ample breasts had been on display after she turned around and finally started talking to us. She was gorgeous, who was I kidding. If she was offering I was buying some too.

Chapter 3

JPOV

We finally got to our building. I was so fucking pissed, if Edward was even gonna start his bullshit gentleman garbage I was gonna beat the shit out of him. I hadn't been laid in over a month, and I had never been turned on so much by a human.

Bella had nothing in the shit I found appealing. Maybe that was what was so hot about her. She was a klutz, and she blushed which I found absolutely endearing from the moment she walked into the classroom. Her tits were large, anyone could see that even though she had tried to hide her figure under some rather unflattering clothes. But because of her fall, her sweater had hooked itself on her jeans so her ass was on display.

I got a fucking hard-on as soon as she looked at us.

I don't care if she wants Edward, I will beat off watching him fuck her. But if she wants me, hold the train, cuz I am biting off a piece of that.

Edward knew I was right, he was just to pissed to agree out loud. We both took our showers and got ready for an actual night out. I was so fucking excited I felt like a kid.

"Hey man, maybe I should like get the bedroom ready." I looked at him standing next to the window near the front door.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You want her to think we planned to bring her back here?" He was getting hysterical, I decided to ignore him and make a mental note to get condoms.

Neither Edward or I had fucked a human female or male for that matter, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Out of curiosity, Emmett and I had talked with Carlisle about it, you know out of curiosity. Yeah we both wanted to start fucking the human population at Forks High School. Not the smartest idea with a freaking psychic as a wife, but hey, eternity was beginning to be a long motherfucker.

I had been surprised that it was Edward that wanted to head out with me and not Emmett. Edward was becoming restless and more pissy with everyone like me. But I had always thought it would be Emmett that took off with me to start our real life. Partaking in the world of abstainers was awful. Eating animals instead of our true mainstay, humans. Shit I did it for Alice and began to resent her for making me feel like an animal. She was really an innocent, she hadn't wanted to be cruel, I on the other hand no problem with it. I stayed longer because of my friendship with Emmett and Edward. But when it was time, it really was time. We were just done. Behaving mean toward Esme was the last straw for both of us. She was the one who loved us unconditionally. She would have accepted us as monsters and let us still call her "mom". She was really the only one I missed anymore.

Emmet couldn't leave Rosalie. Pussy.

I looked over at Edward, who was still in his own little world looking out the window. We were just waiting for our little sexy human to call now. Would she?

The silence was broken, Edward's phone lit up like a Christmas tree, and Bella was our present.

Chapter 4

Going Down? BPOV

I was waiting impatiently in the foyer of my building for a silver Volvo to pull up to my building. Tapping my high heeled black boots. I had showered, shaved, waxed, plucked, sprayed and puffed every possible surface on my body that could be considered a sexual place to touch. My stomach was doing flip flops but damn did I want this. I was about to go out the two most gorgeous guys I had ever laid my big brown eyes on, and I was going to go where this night took me.

I wore one of the cutest outfits I owned, since I didn't have a skirt or dress to speak of I was in tight black pants and a tight red tank that only hung on one shoulder, with a black shirt type jacket over it, I had to give a little mystery. Right? My makeup had been provided by my neighbor Mike Newton, the only person I had met in my building since I moved in. He was gayer than a three dollar bill and I adored him.

When I got home from class I found myself pounding on his door to come over for moral support. He rushed right over and told me what I needed to do. He even picked out my outfit, scolding me that I had nothing with easier access.

Mental note, buy a dress and thigh highs.

While I was reminiscing about the preparations for the evening I didn't notice the car that had pulled up at my front door. It was raining and they were coming through the door looking at me. They both smiled. I just stood there. I knew if tonight went the way I'd been hoping I could literally die and be a happy camper. No doubt about it.

My Bronze haired God wore dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt, he was wearing a black leather jacket over it. My Blonde haired God was wearing brown slacks and a beige colored t-shirt, he was also wearing a black leather jacket.

"Oh, fuck me." I was hoping I just thought it and didn't actually say it.

"Hey darlin." My blonde god said to me. Drip. Again with this shit I began mentally scolding myself.

I began walking over to them and simply said "Hi," I blushed as my bronze god held the door open for me, "thank you." was all I could say. "You're welcome." My bronze god smiled a crooked smile. Drip.

My blond god got into the back seat.

I was so turned on I had to stop myself from suggesting we just go back up to my place and get it on.

I could feel my blond god looking at me from the back seat and my bronze god kept looking at me. We were driving to fast on rain soaked road and I didn't care. Cops daughter be damned tonight. I wasn't kidding, if I died right now it would be cool, this was a fantasy come true. I was wanted. Not just by one but by two guys. They just wanted to fuck me. Who cares! It wasn't going to be anything other than tonight, maybe the semester if I played my cards right.

Oh and I was gonna try and play my cards right. Holy shit!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

EPOV

She walked into classroom she obviously felt like no-one had heard her fall in the hallway. She was probably right, the humans wouldn't have but me and Jasper we're not human. We heard it all. I was intrigued before she even walked through the door. Once she stepped in and her long hair, black from the rain, and those eyes, chocolate pools. She blushed. So lovely. I couldn't hear her thoughts but those eyes told me everything we needed to know when she looked at us. Jasper felt it too. He shifted slowly in his seat as she walked closer to her seat in from of us.

She blushed again, and pulled her jacket closed at her chest, she was too lovely. Maybe we were letting our eyes do a little more looking than a gentleman should. But we weren't gentlemen. Not anymore.

We left Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's 14 years ago in Forks. We waited until they had gone to Alaska, and then just split. Jasper couldn't bear to say goodbye to his wife, Alice. She didn't know anything, we kept changing our plans so she wouldn't be able to find us. The only thing they knew was that we were unhappy, and searching for a change. Jasper and I. Our change was to become monsters again. Both of us craved human blood and a fight. When we left our family we left a note, the cowards we had become and asked them not to look for us, we needed something they should not be involved in. Alice would be heartbroken but Jasper was miserable and she knew that. I knew from our time together that Alice would let Jasper go to find himself again. She truly did love him.

I had never found love. I had however found my love for human blood again. It was our true nature to be hunters of humans. Why fight it.

We moved to Seattle 14 years ago. We got ourselves set up in a loft apartment with one bedroom and one bathroom. The living space was huge with a open kitchen and living room. The windows went from the ceiling to the floor in every room except the bathroom. We obviously didn't use much of the living space in our home, but it was on the top floor and provided an incredible about of privacy for when we brought our little meals home. No muss no fuss.

We weren't thirsty. We'd three nights ago, on a charming young man who was in our Philosophy class thats why this little beauty was able to join us this evening. Professor Cope enjoyed keeping her classes to a controllable number so everyone can have their say. She was actually a pretty intelligent woman considering both Jasper and I knew much more. When we weren't pretending to be students we got jobs or sat on our asses and drank our neighbors blood. Easy. Like I said no muss no fuss.

Then enters the little beauty named Swan, that not only looks like an sweet little angel but smells like a god damn piece of candy to be sucked on for awhile.

But we weren't thirsty.

She started playing with her now drying hair, loosening the strands. Releasing an aroma that was giving me a boner. I looked over at Jasper, he was the same as me. Salivating venom. Was it her blood or something else we wanted?

We began our little conversation and I saw her lean back. I smiled. The little vixen was eavesdropping. "Oh this is going to be fun." I said to Jasper, he nodded, a smile came across his face.

Bella had agreed to come out with us after class tonight. She gave us her cell phone number to tell us where to met up around 11. She had worked all day and wanted to change. After we walked her to her decrepid old Chevy truck. Jasper and I looked at each other in true horror.

Had we really just set up a date with a human? A human who spelled like wine so sweet we both couldn't take a breath with her nearby.

"What the fuck are we gonna do!" I practically yelled at him inside my Volvo.

"I don't know man, she's fucking hot as hell though." Jasper said with a shrug.

"So?" I countered.

"Well, it could be fun." He said without looking at me.

"What the fuck does that mean? I don't know..." I was cut off by Jasper.

"Look we can't take another human from our class at least not for while. It'll fuck everything up!" He started, "We'll go out, lets take her to a club and dance with her. Shit I bet she can dance."

"You did hear her fall on her ass before she came into the classroom, right?" I countered.

"Whatever, did you see that ass? Fuck!" Jasper was fucking horny!

"You wanna fuck her?" I asked with shock.

"Hell yeah, Son! I mean if she's interested, I couldn't tell which one of she liked, oh but maybe she'll do us both!" He started getting giddy like a little kid.

"Both!" I yelled.

"Oh shit, Son, you are not a virgin." Jasper began to speak with absolute abandon, "she looked like a little deer with those eyes, you noticed, fuck that ass, those tits! I'm horny as a motherfucker and if she's interested I am fucking all over that shit you got me. Do not, let me repeat myself Edward, do not fuck this up!" Jasper ended the conversation there and I knew we were done.

I actually hadn't thought about fucking her. She was beautiful. He was right her ass was perfect, looked like a peach in her tight jeans, and her ample breasts had been on display after she turned around and finally started talking to us. She was gorgeous, who was I kidding. If she was offering I was buying some too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JPOV

We finally got to our building. I was so fucking pissed, if Edward was even gonna start his bullshit gentleman garbage I was gonna beat the shit out of him. I hadn't been laid in over a month, and I had never been turned on so much by a human.

Bella had nothing in the shit I found appealing. Maybe that was what was so hot about her. She was a klutz, and she blushed which I found absolutely endearing from the moment she walked into the classroom. Her tits were large, anyone could see that even though she had tried to hide her figure under some rather unflattering clothes. But because of her fall, her sweater had hooked itself on her jeans so her ass was on display.

I got a fucking hard-on as soon as she looked at us.

I don't care if she wants Edward, I will beat off watching him fuck her. But if she wants me, hold the train, cuz I am biting off a piece of that.

Edward knew I was right, he was just to pissed to agree out loud. We both took our showers and got ready for an actual night out. I was so fucking excited I felt like a kid.

"Hey man, maybe I should like get the bedroom ready." I looked at him standing next to the window near the front door.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You want her to think we planned to bring her back here?" He was getting hysterical, I decided to ignore him and make a mental note to get condoms.

Neither Edward or I had fucked a human female or male for that matter, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Out of curiosity, Emmett and I had talked with Carlisle about it, you know out of curiosity. Yeah we both wanted to start fucking the human population at Forks High School. Not the smartest idea with a freaking psychic as a wife, but hey, eternity was beginning to be a long motherfucker.

I had been surprised that it was Edward that wanted to head out with me and not Emmett. Edward was becoming restless and more pissy with everyone like me. But I had always thought it would be Emmett that took off with me to start our real life. Partaking in the world of abstainers was awful. Eating animals instead of our true mainstay, humans. Shit I did it for Alice and began to resent her for making me feel like an animal. She was really an innocent, she hadn't wanted to be cruel, I on the other hand no problem with it. I stayed longer because of my friendship with Emmett and Edward. But when it was time, it really was time. We were just done. Behaving mean toward Esme was the last straw for both of us. She was the one who loved us unconditionally. She would have accepted us as monsters and let us still call her "mom". She was really the only one I missed anymore.

Emmet couldn't leave Rosalie. Pussy.

I looked over at Edward, who was still in his own little world looking out the window. We were just waiting for our little sexy human to call now. Would she?

The silence was broken, Edward's phone lit up like a Christmas tree, and Bella was our present.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My Brain is Hanging On Upside Down BPOV

I was waiting impatiently in the foyer of my building for a silver Volvo to pull up to my building. Tapping my high heeled black boots. I had showered, shaved, waxed, plucked, sprayed and puffed every possible surface on my body that could be considered a sexual place to touch. My stomach was doing flip flops but damn did I want this. I was about to go out the two most gorgeous guys I had ever laid my big brown eyes on, and I was going to go where this night took me.

I wore one of the cutest outfits I owned, since I didn't have a skirt or dress to speak of I was in tight black pants and a tight red tank that only hung on one shoulder, with a black shirt type jacket over it, I had to give a little mystery. Right? My makeup had been provided by my neighbor Mike Newton, the only person I had met in my building since I moved in. He was from Forks, my birth place, a place my father still lived and even now that I had moved back to Washington, had no desire to see. Mike was gayer than a three dollar bill and I adored him.

When I got home from class I found myself pounding on his door to come over for moral support. He rushed right over and told me what I needed to do. He even picked out my outfit, scolding me that I had nothing with easier access.

Mental note, buy a dress and thigh highs.

While I was reminiscing about the preparations for the evening I didn't notice the car that had pulled up at my front door. It was raining and they were coming through the door looking at me. They both smiled. I just stood there. I knew if tonight went the way I'd been hoping I could literally die and be a happy camper. No doubt about it.

My Bronze haired God wore dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt, he was wearing a black leather jacket over it. My Blond haired God was wearing brown slacks and a beige colored t-shirt, he was also wearing a black leather jacket.

"Oh, fuck me." I was hoping I just thought it and didn't actually say it.

"Hey darlin." My blond god said to me. Drip. Again with this shit I began mentally scolding myself.

I began walking over to them and simply said "Hi," I blushed as my bronze god held the door open for me, "thank you." was all I could say. "You're welcome." My bronze god smiled a crooked smile. Drip.

My blond god got into the back seat.

I was so turned on I had to stop myself from suggesting we just go back up to my place and get it on.

I could feel my blond god looking at me from the back seat and my bronze god kept looking at me. We were driving to fast on rain soaked road and I didn't care. Cops daughter be damned tonight. I wasn't kidding, if I died right now it would be cool, this was a fantasy come true. I was wanted. Not just by one but by two guys. They just wanted to fuck me. Who cares! I

t wasn't going to be anything other than tonight, maybe the semester if I played my cards right.

Oh and I was gonna try and play my cards right. Holy shit!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 EPOV

At the club we were all sitting at the table Jasper and I had ordered a tonic contraption that had been created by an underground vampire group that could be easily drunk by vampires. It was sold as a tonic water that humans hated but it gave vampires the ability to blend in more completely with the human population, it apparently looked like a vodka tonic and smelled that way to. Bella on the other hand was drinking a margarita on the rocks. We had only been at the club 20 minutes and she was downing her second one. I smiled at her

She was nervous. She was adorable. She bit her lower lip when she looked at me, and then smiled.

When we first got there and Jasper had helped her off with her jacket. I could have spit nails at him, and he knew it. He smiled at me the asshole. I subtly flipped him off. His smile only got bigger.

Bella was wearing red. A red blouse that completely exposed her right shoulder. My dick started twitch. She was exquisite, and shy, and trying so hard to act cool for us. She could have worn a burlap sack and we both would have wanted her. Sweet thing didn't even know how sexy she was.

Jasper once again beat me to the punch when he began whispering in her ear, she leaned in to him so she could hear him, the music was pounding so loud it was shaking the floor. She nodded at something he said and they stood up. Jasper looked over at me, I leaned back on the booths seat with both may arms stretched out behind me on the back. Fucker smiled and mouthed simply, "Dance." Then he and the petite beauty known as Bella made their way to the dance floor.

I was seething now. I began to formulate a plan. He could dance with her, but motherfucker I will kiss and fuck her first. I was promising myself. I followed their movements on the dance floor, he was going to make the first move. "Uh uh, fuckface!" As I raced to the dance floor at a half human and vampire speed.

I was behind her before he got his chance. "Now who's pissed? Sorry about the cock-block motherfucker." I said to him as I spun Bella around to face me. I pulled her by her tiny waist for her body to be right against mine. Jasper wasted no time grinding into her from behind. This beautiful little creature was facing me with her soft breasts against my chest while I raised my right knee to fall in between her thighs so I could grind right up again her hot core.

She was allowing all of it. She seemed as willing as both of us for this evening as it was progressing. A fuck-fest was waiting for us at our loft, with Bella Swan as our star. Fucking little goddess. I was looking in her eyes those soft brown pools of wonder. I couldn't read her mind but I could read those eyes and they were as full of lust as Jasper's and my own.

I bent my head down and kissed her. Placing my tongue at her lips requesting entrance. Bella didn't hesitate opening her lovely lips and welcomed my tongue in fully. She let me explore before our tongues began tangling with one another in a race for dominance. Bella eventually let mine win but not in defeat just in acceptance. I heard her moan into our kiss.

I was becoming undone by this temptress. I needed to get her to our place before I lost all control here in public.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 JPOV

Motherfucker turned her around before she even knew he was there. But I wasn't giving up my spot just yet. I came up behind her snaking my hands around her waist keeping one hand on her right hip as I pushed my left up under her left breast feeling along her bra. God what I would give to be ripping the obstruction off right now. I started using my thumb to rub small circles on her nipple. I began kissing her neck while Edward made his way into her mouth with his tongue. I began using my own tongue with tiny circles all over her neck. Then I felt her goosebumps as I licked just at the tip of her jaw line behind her ear.

"Oh fuck yeah," I smiled to myself, "we got ourselves a hot spot." I began abusing that spot with my tongue, just assaulting it while Bella kissed Edward, she pushing her chest to him but her ass to me. Fuck yeah, this little vixen wanted us both. This was perfection, she was total perfection.

I started to talk to Edward in my head. The nosy asshole could read any-body's thoughts except Bella's as I found out earlier tonight in class. She was a complete mystery to him, which I loved. About time he didn't have the advantage. This woman was as much mine as his.

Edward had been able to read everyone's mind. Human or vampire. He could give us as a family the advantage to skip town before anyone picked up on our not so human reality. But it was also a curse for him. He hated knowing what everyone thought about him. He hated being a vampire, that hadn't changed even after we went out on our own. He always felt guilt about ending someone's life. We made it easier by only feeding on those we considered monster's too. The degenerates of human society in general, it made it easier for him and I really didn't care. Humans were the top of the food chain, we were. But if it made him easier to live , fine. At least we got the nutrition we actually craved as vampires. Human blood.

The classmate we had on Monday was... shall we say a complete piece of shit. Date raping his female classmates with some sort of drug. Rendering them unconscious while he fucked them anyway he pleased and left them in their own homes the following day not truly knowing what had happened to them. When Edward told me about him after class I was on board for a little fun. We stopped him in the parking lot asking him to come with us to discuss starting a study group. He had been intimidated by us as males. We were obviously better looking than him and so much stronger. We fed on him in the parking lot of the cafe. It was quicker than Edward had wanted, but I was thirsty. Shit. We'd waited too long between meals.

But our little classmates disappearance had caused an immediate opening for our Professor of Philosophy. Professor Cope needed to fill the seat immediately when he didn't show up. She insisted on 100% attendance in her doctoral classes. So three days later, enters mine and Edward's little vixen Miss Bella Swan. Fuck. I've never been so glad to have offed a human being than I was right now.

My dick was so hard as I ground into Bella's backside. She was grinding right back. Ah hell yeah! This had to be the best night of my life, both of em.

I kept telling Edward it was time to take little Miss Hotty back to our place and he was finally removing his tongue from her throat to agree with me. I leaned into Bella's neck and said, "Let's go". She just nodded.

Fuck yeah!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Howling At the Moon

Bella POV

So we made it back to their place. I was still pretty sure that they were gay. There was only one bedroom, but then again they weren't giving me a full court tour. Once we got out of Edward's Volvo I was in the arms of one or the other making out before I ended up being placed ever so quickly but gently on the above mentioned bed.

Shit the apartment was huge, and somehow the bed seemed bigger than a king size. Is that possible? I realized I had drank way too much for myself, especially on an empty stomach. But there was still something about this bed that made it look huge. Maybe it was the two huge guys I was about to fuck. Holy shit! I had to remind myself not to be scared, this was a good thing.

I'd been with three guys my entire 25 years, and four and five were quickly on their way.

I was a good girl.

Until tonight.

Tonight I really didn't know who I was. This was insane. I had thrown complete abandon to the wind and I was letting it take me anywhere. These guys were gorgeous and hard as rocks and it was for me.

Plain little Bella. Being treated like a goddess.

No guy I had every been with made me feel as wanted or as beautiful as these guys made me feel. Blond and Bronze hair colored GODS, I was screaming in my brain. I needed to start using their names or I was going to be blurting out to them as being my personal gods. That was maybe to much information.

Edward began crawling toward me on the bed, and suddenly Jasper was directly behind me where I lay on this huge bed.

Guess it was time to start. Edward pulled me up onto my knees in front of him while he began kissing me. He started to unbutton my pants while Jasper was working on my shirt. It was like these two could talk without actually speaking.

Could I get any wetter? As Edward's long fingers began snaking into my panties to touch my folds. Yeah, I could. He slipped a long perfect cold finger into me.

Oh God. I was done.

Jasper had gotten my shirt and bra off without me really even noticing or maybe he was just really fast because his hands were cupping my breasts and massaging my nipples with complete abandon.

Suddenly I was on my back with both of them looking down on me with lust and adoration in their black eyes. Suddenly my pants were off. My panties were being pulled off by Edward's teeth.

Shit could this be happening? Jasper came crashing down on my mouth with his. While Edward was suddenly at my hot core with his cold tongue. I was screaming without noise into Jasper's mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 EPOV

Once I had gotten her lovely lace panties off, I looked up to see Jasper was naked and about to kiss her lips. I quickly removed my clothes, then climbed back onto the bed. I looked down at this exquisite woman's body. Her soft full breasts were falling toward the side of her chest, Jasper was massaging them, paying equal attention to both. Playing with them, making sure her nipples were completely erect. I let my eyes start to fall further down her body. Her flat stomach and finally her beautiful mound of curly hair. She had obviously waxed the sides clearing a perfect line of dark hair barely hiding her soft wet sex.

I wanted to lick her thighs and make sure she got all the enjoyment she could but I could smell nothing but her arousal.

It was killing me.

I had to taste this woman. Cover my face in her scent.

So I did.

I moved my body directly in between her hot shapely thighs and lifted her legs do they rested on on my shoulders, while Jasper kissed her deeply moving to her neck and finally to her breasts. I began licking her amazing folds and sucking her swollen clit. I brought my hands up and and used my long fingers to pull her sex wider for more access. I used my nose as much as my tongue and fingers.

Her arousal was intoxicating to me.

I needed to be inside her. I found a condom and slid it on my cock as quickly as I could. I moved getting on to my knees, pushing Bella's ass onto them, as soon as Jasper was done sucking on her tits I would be bringing her up to straddle me. She would be perfect, on my dick while her tits were at my face. Jasper already knew I was going first.

I had already told him in the car without her realizing it. Reminding him he had over a hundred vampire women and mortal women under his belt (from before his change) with my big five vampire women. He had agreed. He knew I wanted Bella like no other. If I'd asked him to he would have stepped aside completely. But she wanted him too, I was not about to deny this woman anything she desired.

Jasper finally sat back allowing me the opportunity to pull Bella up above my cock. She was looking into my eyes with complete lust as a held her hips just above my pulsing tip. Her tiny form was a perfect combination of sex and innocence. She put her arms around my neck while I began to slowly lower her onto my length. She needed to adjust to my size and my temperature. She hissed in my ear. God, could this get any fucking hotter.

She began to to ride me and moaning into my neck. I found her lips. Sticking my tongue into her hot wet mouth. Bella would know she was wanted and desired.

I was pounding into her as slowly as I could so not to hurt her. She was so hot and tight, I was almost coming immediately. Fuck she was heaven. Bella was my Heaven.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 JPOV

I stood off to the side and watched. She was on Edward's lap. They were grinding into each other like I had never seen. Fuck it's so hot. Bella's tiny body just being rocked by my brother. She was leaning back and pushing her tits into his face while he sucked and kissed her. God I was jealous. I didn't know how much longer I could wait for my turn. He was the fucking sexiest woman I'd ever seen. She didn't even know who she was. Thats what made it even hotter.

Finally, they were cuming. She was screaming and grabbing his shoulders for leverage. Her legs were obviously tensing around his thighs. Fuck watching her cum had to be as hot as feeling it. She was shaking coming down from her climax. Bella's eyes were still closed as I began to pull her off Edward's lap.

I looked at him, "Give me some, shit, Son. It's my turn." He nodded in agreement.

I helped her move on her hands and knees. She got right into the perfect position.

Aw fuck! Bella's ass and pussy were up the air in just begging for more. I came up behind her and smacked her ass lightly. She looked back at me and smiled that sweet smile. Bella was giving me the okay, so I took it. I slid in her perfect pussy up my length, she didn't need time to adjust, I had discovered tonight that Edward and I were pretty much equal in the dick size domain. I hadn't wanted to know, but I was watching everything he did to her as closely as I was watching what I was doing to her.

I began slamming into her as her screams started coming even louder. She was actually making me harder. Edward had gotten in front of her and she actually grabbed his dick and started giving him head while I was fucking her.

I was coming completely undone by this sex goddess. No woman, mortal or vampire had turned me on as much. It was complete lust on my part, I mean I liked her. Fuck what man wouldn't doing this shit?

She began pushing back on my dick begging for more friction inside her sex while she sucked and manhandled Edward's dick.

Was she for real?

Was I dead?

Oh yeah...

I was cuming and my movements became very fast and hard. Bella had to let his dick out of her mouth to scream as she came again. This time for me. She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen as she came down from her next climax. When she did, she went right back to sucking Edward until he came again at the same time giving me a hand job.

Bella was exhausted. Edward picked her up gently and put her in the bed that we never used, while I got her clothes and purse putting them on the edge of the bed, for when she woke up. It would probably be awkward in a couple hours but we would try to make it easier for her. She was amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Daytime Dilemma

BOV

I was sore. So sore I couldn't put my legs together. That is why I was waking up. My eyes fluttered open. I sprang up, "Where the hell am I?" I said out loud. As last nights events started creeping back into my memory I wanted to start crying. Had I really fucked to virtual strangers from my Philosophy class. Together! Together together? Shit. Shit. Shit!

God! Maybe they weren't here. I could be lucky. I would just sleek out of here like the slut I am. Well the slut I just recently became. I buried my face in my hands.

"Bella? Love, are you awake?" Nope. The bronze god was here. Shit.

"Um. Yeah." I managed to spit out in my humiliation.

" Hey darlin, your clothes and purse are in there, so just take your time, okay?" No! Shit the blond god was here too. Shit.

I'd have to face my humiliation without any let up. Can I cry yet?

"Ok, thank you so much." I started, "I'm just gonna, um, use your bathroom is that alright?"

"Of course, take your time Angel." I don't know which silver tongue god said that. Did it really matter. Shit.

I got up and gathered my belongings quickly, I ran into the bathroom quickly closing the door behind me. I looked in the mirror. Who it this slut looking back from the reflection with the sex hair, mascara smear, and swollen lips.

Oh yeah me. The new and slightly used Bella Swan. I would drop the class on Monday and only have to face my humiliation today. I can do this. I will not make eye contact and I will try to get out of this apartment as soon as possible. They knew where I lived, but come on. This is only a one time thing. Had to be.

"How will you ever be a good teacher of other people's children?" I asked myself in the mirror. "What were you thinking?" I kept up the barrage of unanswerable questions until I was sure I was making myself hysterical.

Then I realized. My word, I smell like them, The scent I couldn't get enough of yesterday in class. Now I was covered in their smell. God. It is amazing! I was smelling my hair when I saw myself in the mirror.

"You're an idiot." I said to my reflection. "Alright, the sooner you get out there, the sooner you can get out of here," I was psyching myself up, "let's go face the music and the hot men, you little slut." I smiled at my reflection despite myself.

Soon as I got home I could cry. Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 EPOV

I was waiting for Bella. Well, we both were. But I was so worried. Jasper sat there reading the paper like the cocky motherfucker he always is and was. Bella, will she regret last night? Probably.

Then I heard her talking to herself in the bathroom. That was confirmation.

But as I relived last night over again in my mind. I regretted nothing. She was amazing. I wanted to see her again. That was definite.

This could not be our only time together. Of course I would give her the choice. I would never force myself on Bella. Neither would Jasper. We were raised right. But holy shit I hoped she wanted to see me again.

"Hey darlin." Jasper saw her coming out of the bedroom. "We got you some Starbucks." He waved towards the cup on the table.

"Oh, um, thanks." Bella was looking around the apartment blushing profusely. She was making an obvious attempt to avoid eye contact with either one of us.

I couldn't help myself, I smiled. Could she get any cuter?

"Um, I better get going," she said, still avoiding us, I looked at Jasper he was smiling too. "So, I will see you guys in class, Ok?" Bella started for the door at top walking speed for her.

"Wait, don't go without sittin' down with us darlin," Jasper started with a wink at her blushing face, he grabbed her waist and kissed her temple, "you sit right here." He placed her down in the seat. She was blushing so bad I was thinking she would explode.

"Now," Jasper started, "why you rushin' out? Huh, baby?" He had placed his palm under her chin,forcing her to look at him. So smooth, he was calming her down. This was the first time since we met Bella that Jasper had used his empathy on her. This was the first time he needed to.

I just let him do his thing. She was dying to get out of here. We would follow her to make sure she made it safe if she didn't want a ride home. Bella looked over at me, I smiled at her. What else could I do?

"You know, I just... God. I have never done anything like this before." She was getting upset.

I came over to the table and grabbed her hand.

"Bella please don't put yourself under any stress over this." I said, "we weren't expecting it either. But everything that happened was incredible and I know I would like to see you again."

"Oh definitely, Bella, darlin. I would love that too." Jasper interjected. Asshole, I was mentally screaming at him to stay out of it. Fucker wanted to see her again alone, just like me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 I Wanna Be Sedated

Edward drove me to my apartment building. I wasn't sure what happened, I had been so brave coming out of their bedroom. I knew if I could just take my slutty little ass and run. But Jasper pulled me to their table and somehow, my whole perspective changed. I wasn't embarrassed anymore, I was feeling warm and happy about the experience.

That wasn't confusing.

But halfway to my apartment building I started to have a bit of a panic attack. My breathing started to get shallow and I couldn't make my thoughts go in any order that made sense. I felt like I was gonna pass out.

Edward pulled his Volvo over and was talking to me in one his most persuasive silver tongued ways. He was trying to calm me down. His hand behind my neck and his other hand on my knee.

"Bella, baby." He started, "Love, it's okay. Just calm your breathing."

I looked at him and I tried to follow his instructions, but I couldn't. I could feel the tears coming, I couldn't breath!

Shit! I was totally becoming hysterical! In front of a guy I just screwed. Could this get any worse?

He pulled me into his arms and was gently caressing my back. He was hugging me, trying to let me to regulate my breathing. He was being so kind.

"This was the memory I was leaving him with!" I screamed in my head.

I was completely humiliated now.

He began whispering in my ear, I had to calm down if I wanted to hear it. God, I did. My heart was pounding so loud though. I was mentally willing it, I had to hear him.

"Plea....angel...Jasp....want..." I was pretty sure he was saying Jasper and I want to see you again.

Did I?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 EPOV

I made it clear to Bella we wanted to see her again, in any way she felt comfortable.

So we made plans to see each other today. I walked her to her apartment door and asked if I could kiss her.

She smiled so beautifully her eyes sparkled, she smiled with her entire face even though the blush. She even bit her lower lip. Oh that blush and her biting her lip were undoing me.

I knew I couldn't stay long, or Jasper would be here. He wanted her again, just as I did. We had to make this work somehow.

Bella needed to be comfortable with us and she always seemed to want to ask questions but wasn't brave enough or just simply didn't know how to ask. I needed to talk to Jasper. She was going to need answers soon if we were going to keep seeing each other, and my brother and I needed to be on the same page as to how to answer her.

After making sure Bella made it into her apartment, and of course my ulterior motive was to know which apartment was hers so she couldn't just avoid us. If she dropped our shared class Jasper and I would only know which building she was living in, not which apartment. It wouldn't have taken much to find out, I could hear all her neighbors thoughts, but this was the surest and nicest way Jasper and I had come up with after Bella had fallen asleep to be sure we didn't loose her.

It was bizarre how this fragile human girl, woman, had bewitched me and my brother. She hadn't even tried. She actually wanted to escape us this morning, but her little quirks that she probably wasn't even aware of had endeared herself to us. It was her blush and that lip biting thing for me, god and those eyes! But Jasper had adored...ah hell, he loved the same shit about her I did.

I got back home to find a excitable Jasper waiting.

"What happened? What did she say?" Jasper had completely lost his cool. I had to laugh, "don't do that shit with me Edward. Did you fuck it up?"

"No I didn't fuck it up." I said, "she wants to see us again. Later today, dumbass."

His mood lightened a little. He smiled. Aw shit, he had his cool back.

I shook my head. I on the other hand was completely freaked out. Was it lust or did I genuinely like this woman? I'd known her less that 15 hours and I was feeling slightly obsessed. I got this way with women after I slept with them. I became pretty much a stalker.

Jasper knew this about me too, but he was to wrapped up with his own emotions for Bella to be concerning himself with my issues.

I'd better pull my shit together. Scaring off a human could be exposing our life, but I didn't want to jack it up because I really did like Bella too.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 JPOV

Alright.

Alright.

Thats really all can say. I wanted to see this woman again. That is all there was to it. I know Edward has a tendency to get weird with women. Once he likes them, he gets fucking _off _with the ladies. Following them and watching them, creepy shit.

I would have to talk to him if he got weird with Bella.

I'd give a little time to see if he was gonna screw it up. This was a lot of pressure for both us.

She was a human!

Edward walked in the front door while I was looking at the bed still. I turned around, he knew what I doing anyway. I didn't get embarrassed with my thoughts any more. I really didn't give a shit.

"So what happened? What she say?" I asked.

"She got a little hysterical before I got her to her door." Edward smiled at the memory, "but she is okay with coming over here again. I wanted to go into her place, but she was insistent that I _not_ go in, which was kind of weird. At least at the time." He was still smiling.

"Huh, why?" I asked.

"I think it might have something to do with our smell."

I started laughing, "Now. What?"

"I listened to her neighbor in the elevator as I was leaving." He started laughing now. "She apparently told him we smelled like sex and she wasn't going to be able to handle being around us too much. He was all about agreeing with her when he got a whiff of me." Edward was still laughing.

My eyebrow shot up. We were going to her place. I smiled now. Oh yeah we were gonna spread our scent all over her place. She wasn't getting rid of us for awhile. This was gonna be better than last night. "So what time are we headin' over there for a replay of last night?" I asked with my own laugh starting, my dick was starting to twitch just thinking about it.

"I say we give her a few hours, cuz the neighbor was rushing back from the gym to find out everything about last night from her. Then he was sure she would be cleaning her already clean apartment from ceiling to floor with nervous energy, and he really enjoyed watching that." Edward couldn't loose the smile.

"Perfect." I said.

She liked us. She couldn't get enough of us, and that was all I needed to know.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Now I Wanna Sniff Some Glue

BPOV

I actually masturbated in the shower!

Oh. My. God.

They have ruined me.

I couldn't get their smell off me. That amazing hot sex guy smell. So my mind went right back to how I got covered in their scent.

But why were they cold. Seriously. I kept meaning to ask them, then one or the other was sticking their tongue in my mouth, or someplace else, or their dicks....Oh! My! God!

"What is wrong with me?" I asked my reflection over the bathroom sink as I scrubbed it. My apartment was a relatively small one bedroom one bath. But the kitchen was adorable that was why I wanted this place. I loved to cook.

Yeah, think about cooking Bella, thats what you need to do.

Also, how is it possible that they have black eye balls?

Balls.

Shit.

Get back on subject Bella...Two white guys, very white guys, with cold skin and black colored eyes. How is that even possible?

I was shakin from my reverie by a loud knock on my door.

"Oh no!" I said out loud and too myself. "Please no, they can't come over here. This will be my sanctuary from sin. There isn't enough bleach smell in the world to get rid of their scent! It will totally burn my eyes and throat. Ah crap!"

I looked through the peep hole, "Oh thank you Sweet Lord." I opened the door to a smiling from ear to ear Mike.

God were all the guys I know now Cheshire cats?

"So how are you? Freshly fucked and all used up." Mike started laughing. "Did you get my gift?"

"What gift?" I asked as rolled my eyes and walked away.

"I put an entire box of condoms and lube in your purse! Did you not look in there all night?" his guffaws became annoying as I began scrubbing the toilet.

"Seriously, Bella." Mike's expression did not seem serious at all.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you gonna do now? I mean I saw the one in the elevator he is shall we say perfect and yummy. I can imagine the other one is too, you did say it was a brother," he smile widened, "are you gonna keep seeing _them_?"

"Um, the slut in me is taking a vacation." I said.

"Not if you wanna keep seeing these guys. A little bit of advice from a man, albeit, a gay man, but in the end all men are the same, once you start fucking there just ain't no way of stopping till it's over."

"All men are the same huh? That defeats men feeling their feminine sides."

"Oh sweetie, when a man is feeling his feminine side, it's usually the woman sitting next to him that he's feeling up."

"Oh. My. God. You cannot be serious?"

"Bella, _you_ cannot be serious. You fulfill a straight man fantasy on the first date and you think you're gonna be able to have regular dates now?" Mike said actually appalled by my question. "You will be giving it up for them both if you wanna keep seeing them, that I can promise you. If not just end it now."

Mike was sitting on the couch watching me just feet away in my bathroom. He was serious. He was worried about me.

"So no dinner and a movie three ways?" I tried to joke.

"Not unless you're the one being served and they're watching Skin-a-Max." Mike said as he got up to talk to me in the bathroom.

Shit this sucked. Or did it. It wasn't like I hadn't had multiple orgasms. I was in freaking heaven right up until I woke up this morning. Maybe it would be less horrifying if it wasn't new to me.

"What are you thinking about dirty girl?" Mike asked.

"I am supposed to go over there again tonight. Dinner and a movie, I was just thinking about what you said, you know being the one on the menu."

Mike's eyes got big and he started laughing hysterically. He literally had tears in eyes he was laughing at me so hard.

Once Mike had left and my apartment felt seriously clean, I decided to cook. It always calms me.

Getting the process started so I would have food for the rest of the week was time consuming. This is usually how I spent my Sunday, not my Saturday. But I needed to keep my mind and my wondering hands busy for while.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

EPOV

Being a vampire meant a lot of waiting. That was why we went to school so often, it was impossible to keep your mind from numbing into oblivion if one didn't at least attempt to use their it. So I was reading and waiting.

Waiting for the appropriate time to head over to Bella's place. Were we going to attempt some truly inappropriate behavior again with her just like last night. But first we would have to try and make her feel comfortable. Last night we all got swept up in the moment. Not that I regretted it oh no, far from that.

I was just beginning to loose myself in the memory.

She had been so sweet and sexy. But we had to be so careful. She was a mortal, and completely delicate. Bella looked it too. Vulnerable, the kind of woman you could just wrap your arms around and protect from the world.

What. The. Fuck.

Was I falling for her? I'd known her for exactly 15 hours.

But she had so many qualities I found appealing in a woman. I had always preferred brunettes, and Bella's hair was a chestnut brown with red highlights. A woman's eyes were never something I really payed attention to in the world of vampires, your eyes were golden colored if you were an abstainer (drank animal blood), and blood red if you were a par-taker (drank human blood). Mine and Jasper's eyes were black due to the contacts we wore in an attempt to fit in with humanity. But our natural eye color is red. The humans rarely ever looked as closely to our eyes as Bella had.

Her eyes were brown, and although that color wasn't what one would consider truly sexy, her eyes had depths to them that were like different shades of chocolate brown, completely warm and delicious. Bella's eyes, so very sexy. She was petite in stature which I also loved in women. I was over 6 ft and relatively muscular but I loved to be able to be with small women. I think it must have been my protective nature (at least that was what Esme used to say). Bella although was tiny in height, she had a proportioned body that was like a goddess. Her perfectly round and slightly large breasts (that I needed to pay careful attention to from now on). God, I loved those tits! Which led down to her slim waist to her perfectly rounded hips, pussy, and ass (which I would also need to pay extra attention to this evening). God, I was in love with those too. Bella's thighs that I didn't pay nearly enough attention to last night were also so lovely. She was wonderful all the way down to her tiny feet.

Damn! I realized I rushed through last night. She needed much more attention than that. I would have to suggest we also get to see her separately. I wonder how that would go with Jasper. I wonder if Bella would even be interested. Or was this a kinky fantasy that she didn't want to end either.

"Where the fuck is Jasper?" I asked out loud. He left an hour ago to get supplies for us to go over to Bella's place. Just then he was coming through the door with a bag and a box. I just shook my head.

What is this asshole doing?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

JPOV

As I walked through the door I heard the idiot talking to himself. Again.

I had to get supplies for our outing this evening. I rented movies, got a pizza, and beer. I even picked a bottle of our tonic so we wouldn't look like complete jerk-offs.

I was hoping she would eat one piece of pizza, drink all the beer, and forget completely about the movies. That would be my idea of a great evening with Bella. Our second date. Which I was praying ended up the same as the first one.

Fucking Bella senseless.

Ah...perfection.

Maybe Edward could watch all the movies and let me be alone with Bella, that would make it even better.

I looked at him.

Nope. He was already obsessing about her.

"You got that right." Edward yelled from across the loft, "I'm not gonna watch a bunch of movies while you fuck her." He huffed.

It was just a thought. Shit, Son.

"So what the fuck, Pussy. We leaving anytime soon?" I was waiting by the door for Edward.

"What else did you get?" He grabbed his jacket as we headed out. "Condoms dude, lots of em." His smile mimicked my own.

Once we arrived at Bella's apartment, we knew we were assholes for doing this to her. She had wanted to keep her little spot in the world free from vampire scent. But I needed this woman. I did not know why, but it was true. Less than 24 hours of knowing her and I was hooked, like a drug. I could tell Edward was feeling the same way.

As vampires we don't change personality wise too often, but apparently something kicked in gear last night for me and Edward, and we were like kids heading towards the candy story. We could not stop until we had some. _A lot of it_.

Edward stopped at door 509, the final destination. Bella. We looked at each other. We hadn't seen her a very short while and we missed her.

Edward knocked, it smelled like food being prepared through the door. Then a slight shuffle on the other side of the door, she had looked through her peep hole. The feelings coming through the door were fear and lust, a lot of lust. My dead heart might have started beating, I can't be sure.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Somebody Put Something In My Drink

"Oh no!" I screamed with no actual noise.

They're here!

How! Why!

This is my den of sin free activity. Their place, That is where the sin happens! I never bring guys to my place. That has always been my rule. I don't fuck guys in my bed. Never!

I don't know why, it's just my rule. I liked it and it worked for me. I never had to kick anyone out of my place, I never had to lay in the wet spot. It's really kind of perfect!

I wanted to cry or smack em, no they'd like that. This is so unfair. These were two very unfair men. Making up rules as _they_ went along. Playing off each other and I had to play the game alone with no partner to help me come up with ideas.

I was gonna have to let them in. I was really horny. I've never wanted sex so much in my life. I wanted them both completely. It was so weird. I was out of control. What would my mother say?

"Oh no, there will be no thinking or parents right now." I mental chastised myself. "You want em, there they are in the flesh, let em in stupid." I unlocked the door and opened it.

I couldn't help it I bit my lower lip as I looked at them. My face, hell my whole body was blushing profusely. They looked amazing. They smelled amazing. How is it possible for these two unbelievably gorgeous guys to want me?

"Maybe it's because your willing to fuck them both at the same time." I answered my own question.

They were smiling. Again with Cheshire cats? What is it about me that brings out the devious smiles in the men I know.

"Hey dumbass, see the answer to your above question." Well well, my subconsciousness was sure mouthy this evening.

"Hi," I finally said to my two smiling guests, "I thought I was coming to your place?" You said coming, I mentally gigled. God was it really stupid to want to slap myself. You're not twelve Bella!

"Well, we thought we'd save you the trip darlin'." My blond god said. Oh shit, his name is Jasper.

Drip.

"Already with this shit?" Little Miss Dirty Mind, I was mentally flogging myself.

"Come in," again I said come and had to mentally slap myself. Sad part I was beginning to like the slapping too.

My two sex gods smiled and looked directly into my eyes as they walked in to my little sanctuary.

They couldn't know that this small gesture on my part was actually changing everything about the protective part in me. I was transforming by the second for them or by them, I wasn't really sure of that answer yet.

I knew I was a bundle of sexual tension now. That was annoying. This meant speaking to them coherently was going to be a challenge.

"Maybe you could have an actual conversation with one or both of them before you dropped your drawers this time." My subconscious was really getting on my nerves now.

"So, um, what did you bring?" I was brilliant with conversation with everyone else I had ever met except these two. I sounded like I was missing half my brain with my gods.

"Well we thought we'd bring dinner and a movie to you." Bronze god started, aw hell, Edward, his name is Edward, also known as the bronze god, he apparently was still talking. "Are cooking something?"

"Oh! Um. Yeah." I couldn't talk right. Had I had a lobotomy along with the their dicks in me?

"I'm not home a lot during the week and this is the only way I get anything, you know, nutritious to eat," this could be considered a conversation, so I continued. "I take night classes, obviously, and work during the day. I only have weekends, um to cook and stuff." Oh yeah, the moron has stayed to play.

Edward nodded and looked around. Jasper was looking at me. Oh no! They were still standing there in my tiny living room. They weren't complete assholes they weren't going to just drop themselves on the couch and yelling at me to bring them beers. They really were sweet. Or incredibly uncomfortable. I liked the first choice better.

"I'm sorry please come in." Finally. "Here let me take this stuff." I tried to grab the pizza box and bag from them. They both smiled at me, they didn't even look real.

"That's alright, we'll take care of it. Can we head in there," Edward motioned toward the kitchen. I nodded, still not carrying anything. My little kitchen was just a galley, noting to myself that the counters were a perfect height for them.

God what is wrong with me?

I wanted to fuck them in my kitchen?

Well if you don't wanna fuck them in your bed stupid.

Maybe my cocky subconscious could take a night off...

Jasper and Edward, they were here in my house, like gifts from freaking Heaven.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 JPOV

Bella was sweetly explaining her career plans with us while she was preparing the food. It was obvious she wanted to make us see her as a person and not a sex object. Although the lust was rolling off her undeniably effective waves. But all emotions were jumping all over the place. She was trying to prove to herself that this was important to her as well as for us to believe it was important.

She didn't know we weren't human men and that it was her emotions and feelings were truly the guiding factor in this relationship. Yes it was becoming a relationship. Edward and I wanted this that was obvious, and from her emotional climate she did as well. She was just as confused about the fact that there were two of us and that both of us wanted her equally. Bella did not see her clearly at all.

For a relationship such as ours, human men would have seen her as simply an object, a piece of meat to be used and abused. But with Edward and I both feeling emotions from her and from each other it was compounding upon itself. The intensity was amazing. It was creating a mountain of emotions that could not simply be avoided. This was feeding on itself. Making it real and unbreakable.

Edward and I must make every attempt to not frighten her by our emotional intensity we must be very careful with her. Know her past and what relationships had damaged her so her fears would be alleviated. Everything a man needed to know about his girlfriend. We also needed to figure out a way to be honest with her about our reality, about our life.

How the hell we were gonna do all this was completely beyond me. I was still a man. I also, wanted to take this woman in my arms race to the bedroom and just ravage her body. I'd leave something for Edward but she'd be pretty tired after I handed her over. I had to laugh at myself and the look I was getting from Edward.

"Can you never take a joke man?" I asked him with my mind.

Bella noticed. "Um, what is that." She questioned. "You guys seem to be able to talk to each other without actually talking. It's, um, interesting." She bit her lip and blushed slightly. God this girl was too sweet.

What darlin'?" I asked innocently.

"Um, well you guys always seem to do everything right..." she trailed off, we both smiled.

"I mean! You two always seem to know what the other is thinking." She was trying to recover from her innuendo.

"We've been friends and _like _brothers for so long, it's hard not to know exactly what he's thinking," Edward started the answer, "and frankly Jasper doesn't think anything all that amazing so it isn't hard to figure out from one hour to the next. Thats how long it takes him to from one thought to the next." Ah I am gonna punch your face when we get home you motherfucker...but then she started laughing.

As we all stood there in her tiny kitchen she started giggling uncontrollably.

What a delightful sound. Edward and smiled at each other. We took the opportunity to start ribbing each other. She was finally starting to loosen up and not be so tense. So the emotions coming off her were easier to read. We'd only been at her place for about an hour but she wanted us. She had finally relaxed.

I took the opportunity to walk over to her and lift her on the island counter that looked out on her living room, gently kissing her neck and lips in the process. She was wearing some kind of tight legging like white pant that went half way up her shin and a tight pink t-shirt that exposed her neck beautifully. My hands started have a mind of their own and started wondering up and down her thighs, even though she was still dressed the heat from her was amazing. My hands went up and were cupping her right breast gently massaging it. I moved my mouth down to her shoulders slowing moving to putting my face right on her covered breasts. My left hand had snaked around and lightly cupping her ass bringing it closer to the edge of the counter.

Edward was taking off her shoes and helping me with her pants. She was allowing all it. Here in her little kitchen she was letting us take her on her counter. My hands had found their way under Bella's shirt and I began lifting it over her head. Edward had moved to the other side of the island and hopped up there kissing her back and cupping her breasts in his hands. He'd also, conveniently stripped to his boxer briefs. I wanted to taste her. I moved down to her core and began licking her clit though the panty material. Bella was so wet her scent was intoxicating. I needed to get to her, so I ripped her panties apart granting my full on access to her sex. She was beautiful. The small lights in her apartment made her glow with a softness that was taking me to my knees. I sucked at licked her until her juices were overflowing and so was she. While Edward had made himself right at home at her breasts, I was making her scream with my tongue.

Once she came down from her climax, Bella hoped down from the counter and got on her knees in front of me. She had also told Edward to come around. She was going to give us head together. She was amazing, working Edward's dick with her tiny hand she was sucking me off like I had never known. The heat from her mouth and the scraping from her teeth up my length was amazing. When I started to feel myself come I tried to pull myself out of her mouth, which made her only suck harder on my cock. Bella wanted to swallow it. Her head was bobbing on my cock. She had kissed us and done it to Edward the night before, but I was still worried about the ejaculate, he had been able to pull out and come on her back so we couldn't be sure if it would hurt her. But our kisses didn't.

She was having none of that and wouldn't let my dick free. I came so hard into her throat. Once she finished me she went over to Edward and was finishing her hand job with a blow job. She was doing the same thing to him that she had done to me, hanging onto the shaft and sucking on the length with complete focus. When he came she did the same thing, swallowing every drop. She stood up and smiled at both of with a look of complete accomplishment on her gorgeous face. She grabbed a beer from her refrigerator, grabbed Edward's button up shirt and and headed toward her bedroom. "I'll be right back, make yourselves comfortable." she actually sounded like she purred the words.

She came back out a few seconds later with his shirt buttoned merely covering her midsection her cleavage was still easily seen. She had put on a pair of panties. She sat down on the couch and looked over at us. Our confusion must have been funny to her, she was giggling again so in out hurry to put on our pants and get over to her as quickly as possible we forgot one detail.

_To go at human speed._

Once he was on the couch next to her and me on the overstuffed chair right next to it, she looked at both of us with absolute terror in her eyes. She didn't look at either of us for more than a second when she moved her eyes to the other. I think she actually forgot to breath.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 I'm Affected BPOV

"Bella, love are you okay?" Edward moved closer to me on the couch. I was sacred to death.

How the hell was that even possible, was a drunk? Was I high? Was I hysterical? Well not yet but that was on it's way. Edward placed his hand on my knee. Jasper had moved from the chair to sit on the edge of the coffee table to look at me as well.

I was frozen in fear. I forgot to breath and was beginning to feel dizzy. Jasper had his hand behind my head and was holding me so gently. Edward with his worried expression was pulling my legs onto his lap and slowing the caressing them.

"What the hell was that?" I was finally able to speak.

"Bella we need to tell you some things, are you sure your alright, love?" Edward asked.

I think I nodded to him, but I wasn't telling the truth. I was so not _alright_. This had to have something to do with all my other questions. Why were they cold, why were their eyes black, why could they talk to each other without speaking, and now why were the so incredibly fast.

"Bella, darlin'." Jasper began to whisper, "put your hand on my heart." I did as he asked on reflex. "Now put your other hand on your heart," I followed his instructions, "This is why....why you guys are cold?" I asked.

I was beginning to feel a panic attack start.

Jasper had no heartbeat.

I put the hand that was on Jasper's chest to Edward's. Neither one was wearing a shirt just their jeans.

"Love, it's okay." Edward was trying to calm me down. There was no going there.

"Why...now...I mean what is wrong with your eyes? Why are they black?"

"It's contacts Bella." Jasper said. He was leaning into me as close as he could without touching me.

"Why?" I was panting a little, so small words were all I was going to be able to formulate.

"Would you like us to show you?" Jasper asked. I nodded once. They looked at each other speaking their secret language again. They both started working on their eyes and then looked at me.

It was still my gods, but now they looked more like demons from a horror film. Bright red eyes. Blood red. I squeaked as they looked at me.

They both put a hand on my legs. I just kept looking back and forth between Edward and Jasper. Hoping that the next look wouldn't be so terrifying.

"Bella." Edward began "we're vampires."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 EPOV

This couldn't be the end.

But she was terrified. I couldn't blame Bella. Her little frame had balled itself so tightly she was shaking. I told her what she had every right to hear.

"Bella, we're vampires."

She could have laughed but she had been collecting questions about us since we met her yesterday. She deserved to know the truth. She had given herself to us. We owed her this, but it also meant we would loose her because of it. It all made sense to her.

"Okay." Bella bit her lower lip again. This would not lead to anything sexual. She was shaking like a leaf. "I don't even know what to say. Should I be scared? I am scared, I'm scared to death." She wanted to ask one more thing, "What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing Bella." Jasper said. "We will never hurt you. Never."

She began to cry.

She made no attempt to ask us to leave or get away from us. So we just stayed where we were. Jasper was talking to me though his mind coming up with ideas for all possible situations. Once she had stopped crying we all just sat where we were.

It had to be close to an hour when she finally moved. Bella licked her lips and started to get up from the couch. I released her legs from my grasp and Jasper moved back to give her some room. She went into her kitchen and began cleaning it.

I looked at Jasper who hadn't taken his eyes off Bella yet.

"Darlin', do you want us to leave?" Jasper asked her.

She stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at us from over her little island in her little kitchen.

"No, not unless you guys want to." Bella's voice was so shaky and small, it broke my heart. "I just clean when I get nervous. Or stressed. I'm a little nervous." She said.

"You have to know we will never do anything to hurt you Bella, know this now. We care so deeply for you, you have no idea." I said.

"I believe you, Edward." I realized this was the first time she had said my name. "I just need to process everything. But I don't want you guys to leave. I have a lot more questions but I cannot put them into sentences right now." Jasper and I looked at each other. She actually wanted us to stay.

"You guys can watch a movie or something. I just gotta do this _alone _for a few minutes." She emphasized the alone. We weren't about to mess this up.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 JPOV

I put the movie in Bella's older style DVD player, "I wonder if she'll let us buy her a new one?" I whispered to Edward. He shrugged and looked back at Bella. Her couch faced her back wall that had two windows and the television in between them. We both leaned to our sides so we could watch her in the kitchen. She didn't look in to check the movie or even look at us.

It was getting late, I was wondering why Bella wasn't getting tired but her emotional stress level was so high, I figured she'll work herself until she falls out from complete exhaustion, which didn't feel like was coming on anytime soon. She was completely stressed. I felt no anger from her, just stress and some fear. She was still attempting to be sweet to us. She had given us both climax's that no vampire or mortal woman had ever done for us but would she still want us now that she knew the truth.

I knew neither Edward nor I were capable of giving her up at all. But we would abide by her wishes because of our feelings for her. We would just stay away from her physically, but our emotions would not be alleviated.

Neither of us payed attention to the movie, but were constantly looking to the kitchen to see what she was doing. Her emotions were constantly changing and jumping around. What was fascinating and helpful to us was that her emotions were jumping around lust, confusion, fear, and love.

Bella wanted us. Bella was confused by all the information we had given her. She was scared of the revelation that we were immortal and that she was falling in love with us. Bella was falling in love with me _and_ Edward.

This had been an amazing whirlwind for all of us. So fast and amazing but frightening as well. I had been with a number of mortal women from my years as a soldier prior to Maria finding me and changing me. But vampire women had been different. I was with Maria and her followers out of convenience, but I had only ever fallen in love with Alice when she found me in the cafe. She said we were meant to be together, so I believed her. I was searching for some relief from the horrors of war both mortal and vampire. So I followed her to the Cullen's. I tried so accept their life of abstaining from human blood. It was difficult. It took me decades to accept I was not strong enough for that life and many more years after that for Alice to finally agree to let me go. But Alice was the only woman I had ever truly loved. But now all those same emotions were flooding me for Bella.

Suddenly Bella was standing to the side of the couch by her bedroom door. She was looking at us. She looked different somehow. We looked over at her, now we all had questions for one another.

But those would not be answered tonight.

Bella began to unbutton Edward's shirt that she was still wearing. Letting it drop to the floor in front of her. She stood there in front of us almost completely exposed other than her underwear. She turned and headed into the bedroom. I heard a match light and a candle wick hiss to life. Edward and I got up and followed into the bedroom. She was climbing onto her bed and looking at us with lust in her eyes and love waifing off her to us. She leaned back onto her pillows that laid against her head board.

We both climbed onto the bed flanking Bella at her sides. She brought up her hands and lightly caressed Edward's face and kissed him innocently on the lips, she turned and did the same thing to me and my face. She looked in our eyes, she believed us, so she had no reason to fear.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment BPOV

I was almost finished cleaning and re-cleaning my little kitchen. I knew they weren't watching the movie, I felt them look at me constantly.

_Edward and Jasper were vampires. _ My personal gods were vampires.

That actually explained a lot.

I was in the Twilight Zone.

I had been terrified when they sped from the kitchen to be with me in the living room after I finished giving them both head.

I had been pretty proud of myself sucking them both off and swallowing every drop. I had actually been giving myself a pat on the back for being such a little sex kitten. Well that stopped quick. It wasn't a big apartment it would have taken seconds anyway, but it felt like actual time had actually been stopped.

Then that, the flash and they were with me on the couch. I had expected them to run but not at the speed of light!

I almost swallowed my own tongue I had gasped so hard.

Then it went from bad to worse with the eyes and the no heartbeat. They had tried to make me feel better. Edward was touching my legs trying to will me to calm down while Jasper tried to give me simple explanations as to what was happening. They tried. But I was pretty freaked out.

They had looked at me with those crazy colored eyes, and once I was able to look past the scary color, I really felt like I could actually see them. The real men. They cared for me. I had just met them and slept with them. But they really seemed to care for me. No one had ever made me feel like they did, even after I was with a man for awhile, and did all the proper dating processes. No man had ever made me feel wanted the way these two did, individually or together.

I was falling in love. I was falling in love with two men. The two most amazing men I had ever met.

It was fast, it was way to fast to even feel real. But I knew enough about myself to know that I felt it. If they weren't in love with me I could understand, I was pretty _easy_ for a girl two vampires just met.

But I was gone.

I walked out there to see them, sitting on my couch. These two gods that had fallen into my life like angels from heaven.

I started to strip Edward's shirt off my shoulders and let it fall to the ground. I looked at them both, they were amazing to me.

I would show them what I felt for them now.

I turned and went into my room, I lit the only candle I had in there and saw that they had followed me into the bedroom as I was climbing on the bed. They didn't hesitate but they also didn't scare me this time.

They climbed onto the bed with me. Jasper to my left and Edward to my right. I kissed them both and then waited for them to make love to me.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 EPOV

When she was standing there taking off my shirt for us, my dead heart began to beat. I had never in this century of life seen anything more breathtaking.

She was offering herself to two monsters because she trusted us. Maybe even loved us.

I had honestly thought she would throw us out on our collective asses once she found out what we were that was one of the reasons why we were trying to be with her as much as possible.

This was a turn of events that I know I wasn't expecting. I couldn't tell if Jasper was thinking the same thing, because the only thing he was thinking about were her breasts. I didn't really blame him. They are amazing breasts.

Bella was climbing into the middle of her bed when we came in. We climbed on the bed on either side. She grabbed my face in her tiny gentle hands and caressed me, then she kissed me, so gently, I thought I must have been dreaming. She turned and did the same to Jasper.

She then lowered herself on the pillows behind her head. I leaned down and began kissing her lips, while Jasper was at her neck and shoulders. Her hands began to snake around both of our necks and she was pulling herself closer to what both of were doing. Jasper and I switched locations as he took over her lips and I moved to her neck and shoulders. She tasted like heaven and sunshine. Two things I had been thinking I would never be able to have. But Bella was the embodiment of both for me now

We both had a breast to work with on our respective sides and neither of us was ignoring that. Bella was amazing, pushing her chest off the bed making our hands rub even harder. She wasn't getting enough. Jasper was back at her mouth kissing and licking her lips and neck. She was making noises I had never heard from a woman. It was astounding to hear.

I decided to go lower, Bella's panties were wet from her arousal and I wanted to taste her again. Still on my hands and knees I slowly removed her panties and ran one of my long fingers along her folds, to feel the moisture. She was more than ready, and she lifted her hips up to meet my mouth at her clit. I began pumping two fingers into her and her groaning became louder. She was pushing against me almost as hard as I was pushing into her. I wanted her to come on my dick not my fingers. I stood up and walked to the end of the bed, Bella was still occupied with Jasper kissing her.

For the second time tonight I was taking off my pants to feel this woman's passion. I grabbed a condom and rolled it on my shaft, I wasn't really sure we still needed these but until she said anything, I would keep wearing the obstruction.

I climbed on the bed, I took her right leg and began kissing it from her ankle up to her thighs and began doing the same thing to her left. Jasper had left his job at her mouth and was delicately kissing her shoulders while I was coming up to finally enter Bella.

Once Bella and I were facing each other, I began kissing her luscious lips. I grabbed her left leg at the knee and brought it around to rest it on my ass. Bella instinctively lifted her body to meet mine. I could feel her wet and amazing opening waiting for me to began stroking it into her. I took my hands, supporting myself on my elbows, I ran my hands over Bella's face pushing her lovely hair out of the way to look into her eyes. She looked at me with complete love and trust and she kissed me with all that she had. I entered her heat with my cold member and began slowly making love to her.


	25. Chapter 25

Give and Get

I guess her name was Bella. What a fucking little hotty, walking around my brother's place. She was fucking them both. Now how the fuck that does work. Human and two vampires.

Who am I kidding I wanted to fuck her.

She was adorable. She would blush at the most inconsequential moments and bite her lower lip for no apparent reason at all except to get every guy within site a hard on.

She must have some amazing stamina, because vampires are shall we say gifted. Also, we can go for days. So a human that can take that kind of punishment could surely take one more.

I was so pissed at these two idiots for holding out on me.

Shit, she had a killer body, those tits were amazing. That ass maybe even better. Fuckers, not letting me have a piece. Edward was always so proper around her but Jasper would play around with her a little, slapping her ass and such. God damn.

She was taking a shower. I guess she stayed over most nights with them. What a fucking bitch, now they didn't want me to visit to much. What the fuck. Either I wasn't coming to party at all or they were inviting me to the main event.

Well fuck these two. I was gonna see if she wanted to fuck a bear. I walked into the bathroom, she had that water on hot. Steam was all over the place.

I stripped it would be better to convince her if she saw what she could be missing. I could do this without killing her, I was pretty sure. If I fucked up and ate her I was pretty sure Edward and Jasper would be pissed. They really liked this chick. Whatever. Fuckers, holding out on me.

She hasn't seen me yet. That shower that they just had installed, big enough for three, making a point there about the possibility of me moving in was obvious. Hey, thats okay, I was just looking to visit, and if that meant visiting little hot ass too so be it.

I could see the fucking body! Damn, humans never looked this good. Well that wasn't something I knew for sure, but Rosalie told me that all the time. But this chick was so amazing. Long lean legs, that black bunch at her pussy, and those tits, holy shit, big, not too big though, perfect for a motor boat. God I loved to motor boat, Rose hated it. God stop thinking about her. You keep loosing your hard on you idiot.

Then she sees me. Those big doe eyes are a little surprised. Thats alright, she tries to cover her breasts. Then just as suddenly as she covered herself she dropped her hands. Fuck. She was gonna let me.

She looked into my eyes and uses her little finger to say come on in.

Well I have been a very dirty boy. She can wash me as long as she wants.

So I get up to the door and she stands back, she can see I am man that needs some room. My dicks makes it appearance through the steamy fog before I do.

She grabs it and squeezes tight in her tiny hand. She pulls me over to her by my dick. No I think I'm gonna be fine. She's tough, strong. I don't like wimpy chicks, they just annoy me. She may make this out alive. Hey if Jazz and Ed get pissed at her that's between her and them. I saw an opportunity and I took it.

She got down on her knees and took my cock into her mouth. All the way in, fuck she is deep throating me. I am not a little dude. This cannot be easy but she's taking it like a champ. Sucking on my dick so hard I'm gonna cum to fast. I try to pull out. She hangs on with her lips like I'm her life source. Yeah, thats hot. I start thinking about all the shit I'm gonna have to take from Rosalie when I get home.

Yeah that slows the need to cum, it also makes my ability to stay hard difficult.

I need to start thinking about what I am doing again.

I look down at her, damn those eyes, I can totally see the draw now. Fuck she is hot as hell. Playing with my balls at the same time.

"You've done this before." I think seriously about telling her.

Suddenly I am on my ass. Fuck. Where the hell am I.

Oh yeah, looking up at Edward and a getting up from his bar stool Jasper. I've been knocked on my ass.

"Shit man, I didn't know you were gonna be here so soon, bro." I said. Damn Edward is so pissed. He read my thoughts about his and Jasper's little woman. He whispers in Jasper's ear what I was thinking, now they're both pissed. Oh well. Over now, what the hell am I supposed to do?

"We aren't going to tell Bella what vile things you were thinking about her. Your sick fantasy will not reach fruition Emmett." God Edward has no sense of humor at all, and Jasper is quickly loosing his.

Damn. Fruition or not I'll be thinking about this all the way back home. Be pulling over if I need to. Tonight and every fucking night I'm not with the mind reader.

**AN- Just a little fantasy for those of you who wanted an evening with Emmett and Bella. Perverts. ; ) **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25 JPOV

I watched in awe as as Edward made love to Bella. She had brought her legs around and latched them together around his waist to bring Edward in deeper. He was pushing into her so slowly and carefully all the while she was making the most amazing noises.

I just leaned there watching and stroking myself waiting for them to finish and she would have me as well.

Once they climaxed Bella actually screamed his name while he was pumping his final thrusts into her.

The sound of her voice screaming was enough to make me come on my hand. Edward rolled off of her and then she looked over at me. She held out her arms as if begging for me to now make love to her.

Not one to let a lady down I resumed the position that Edward had just vacated.

Once again I had the condom in place and I pushed myself down on Bella so I was at her breasts again, she was pushing herself into my face. I began kissing and sucking at her breasts as if I was a baby in need of a meal. I felt her legs were spread and bent at the knee. I grabbed on to one of her thighs and brought it up to her chest before I moved up and entered her wet and amazing opening.

I looked into her eyes she bit her lower lip and smiled at me. She was pushing right back against me as I thrust into her again and again.

She was making the same noise she made with Edward. She was purring.

The feeling inside her was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. She was so hot inside I was worried every time I pumped into her that I would come then.

Bella never looked anywhere but into my eyes. I let her leg fall back down to the bed as my thrusts began to get rougher and quicker. She wrapped her legs around my legs on the bed.

Would she scream my name now?

"Oh GOD, Jasper! Don't... stop Jas..." Bella cried my name as she came. I followed barely seconds later and repeating her name over and over again into her neck.

Bella was completely exhausted. She looked at both of us. Sitting with her on her bed.

"Will you sleep with me?" She finally asked.

"Sweetie, we will stay with you all night." I said. Edward nodded in agreement.

That was answer enough.

Edward and I both got under the covers with Bella, we were all still naked. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me flush against her back side, I was afraid the position would give me another hard on, but she seemed to insist. She called it spooning that was to adorable.

I had to smile as she kissed my hand. She leaned on Edward's chest and put the same hand that I was holding backwards over his hand.

We were completely intertwined and somehow it was comfortable, I thought she would be cold but she feel asleep holding on to both of us with a slight grin on her beautiful lips.

Neither Edward or myself could take our eyes off of Bella's sleeping face.

She looked like an angel while she slept.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26 Don't Let the Sun Go Down On Me

BPOV

As I was making my coffee this morning I was remembering last night.

I had fallen asleep in the arms of my two vampire lovers. They had both made love to me. I had never been touched by a man before the way they touched me.

I had to keep reminding myself that I had literally just met them and that they were actually mythical creatures of the night. But their touch had been so incredible, they had felt the same, with their temperatures being so similar, but the ways they touched me were so different. Different than any other man and even different from each other.

Edward had been so gentle and loving. I actually had to fight back tears while he made love to me. Jasper was a little more forceful but no less loving and amazing. I didn't think I was ever coming down from that orgasm.

I made sure I looked in Edward's and Jasper's eyes as much as I could while I was with them. I was forcing myself to accept everything about them. I had been frightened, but their relationship with me was no less difficult then me being with them.

They were sharing a woman they both wanted and apparently the smell of my blood held some sort of draw just simply because I had it pumping through my veins. I think.

After I woke up this morning I realized they had stayed with me. I was pretty sure they didn't even sleep after the vampire revelation thing last night. I was nude, but they had both put on their jeans at some point. I couldn't really blame them, I asked them to sleep with me in the same bed, and since I was apparently the only that slept, it meant that these two (now I know) heterosexual men would've been very aware of being in a bed together bare-assed.

I couldn't help myself but smile.

"What are you smiling about bad girl?" Jasper asked.

I looked over at him, "I just realized you guys got some clothes on."

"Why would that make you smile?" Jasper again.

"I was just thinking how long it took you guys before you did, before you started freaking out about being in be together naked." I started laughing.

"Oh really!" Jasper took that opportunity to start tickling me. The man was trying to make me pee the bed!

Edward was sitting there laughing at us, he had apparently found a good book.

Ah, my vampire boyfriends, the joker and the nerd. I was a very lucky girl, indeed!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 EPOV

Bella had finally come out of the bathroom and was showered and dressed almost in the exact same kind out outfit she was wearing the day before when we came over. Tight white little t-shirt and black pants that went half-way up her calf, her long beautiful hair was up in a ponytail. She didn't wear much makeup except for Friday night, she didn't need it. She was beautiful, and today she looked adorable.

"Hi." Bella said blushing at us both. We were sitting on her couch, I patted my hand so that she would sit in between us there. She was so cute and came over and sat down. She looked embarrassed and nervous again, but both Jasper and I leaned in on either side of her and touch her. She seemed to relax at out touches and god knows just to feel her warmth was amazing to me.

"So I think you might wanna ask us some stuff huh, darlin'?" Jasper had a way with words.

"Well, yeah." She actually seemed a little excited about the prospect of talking to us with us as the subject matter. "I have a few dozen."

"Alright, what would you like to know?" I asked smiling down at her, I was rolling her hair through my fingers and caressing her head, Jasper seemed to be taking his enjoyment out on her legs and hands. We couldn't stop touching her it seemed.

"How do you guys live? I mean is it the same as mythology?" Bella got straight to the point, I would expect nothing less from this amazing woman.

"Well yeah, mythology usually stem from some kind of truth I suppose."Jasper answered first, "we drink human blood ."

Bella licked her lips and a bit of a crease formed in between her eyes, "But you don't wanna eat me?"

"Well not the way I was just sayin, no." He smiled at her.

She laughed a little, and then she formed the question that scared her the most.

"But you kill them?"

"Yes, we do, love." I decided to answer that one, so I could get into what else we provide, "we make every attempt to feed on humans that are what we consider the scourge of the earth." She was looking at me with those brown doe eyes and I was melting in front of her. The concern in her eyes was so touching.

"We do know who the truly evil people are, Bella." I said grabbing her tiny hand and drawing small circles on the palm.

"I have the ability to read minds," this made her gasp a little. "I cannot for some reason, read yours." She was still just listening, Jasper had snaked his arm around her waist while she was looking at me, he was trying to keep her calm with just a little bit of his own gift. She leaned into him a little. Bella was giving off the feeling a little safer so I went on.

"We did try to live off animal blood, but it isn't our true nature, it's like humans only living on tofu."

She nodded. "Um what does my blood do to you? Maybe I don't wanna know how right?"

"You drive us both crazy." Jasper said into her shoulder. "Next question darlin." She smiled sweetly.

"Um, OK, you can read minds?" She said to me, "is that how you two talk to each other without anyone knowing? So you can read minds too?" She looked back at Jasper.

"Nope." He smiled at her.

"Just me." I said, I couldn't help but smile at her too.

"But you can't read mine? What's wrong with my mind?" Bella questioned.

Jasper and I both laughed at that one. "There is nothing wrong with you Bella, I'm the freak that read minds." She smiled a little she was processing all the information.

"So what's your power?" She looked back at Jasper.

"Oh, other than what I can do with my tongue...I can feel emotions Bella." Jasper quiped.

Bella smiled and rolled her eyes. "Everyone can feel emotions," she said.

"Yeah, well, I can alter them too." He stated as matter of fact.

"How do you do that?"

"Just feel whats goin on and either I change it of or I can tweak it, so to speak." He raised his eyebrows at her and she started laughing again.

"Have you been tweakin mine?" Bella mimicked his accent making us both laugh, "Cuz I wanna know." She was turning around on him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"No darlin, that's been all you." He was holding his hands up like she had a gun.

She leaned in and kissed him, then turned back to me and kissed me. She really cared for both of us and wanted us both to know.

"Okay I have more questions but I'm hungry."

"What are you hungry for love?" I asked arching my eyebrow at her.

" Food. Not dick." Bella bit her lip again and blushed. She seemed to be thinking something naughty.

Jasper nodded at me.

She got up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen.

"So you guys don't eat food at all?"

"No darlin, why?" Jasper asked as we both looked at her standing in her tiny kitchen.

"Too bad, because I am in incredible cook." Bella said with conviction.

That we didn't doubt at all. Bella was amazing at everything she did. We smiled at her and each other.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 JPOV

"Too bad, because I'm an incredible cook." Bella said.

"Well darlin' I tell you what, you go ahead and cook for us and we'll see what happens in that hot little kitchen okay?" I was trying to win a loosing battle.

Trying to keep an upper hand.

Goddammit this woman had us by the balls.

She didn't even know it but she did.

She wasn't screwing with either one of us, she was just continuing to be a sweetheart, which was making it harder. My dick was just part of the problem.

She was eating a piece of pizza in her kitchen. I couldn't figure out why and then I felt her emotions as embarrassed. She felt guilty about eating food in front of us. Like we weren't allowed to eat food. She thought she was hurting out feelings. Damn this girl was too sweet.

She had come back onto the couch with us and got back into her questions. She was wanted to know about our pasts how we became vampires. What was the process, she seemed so sorry for both of our past lives, she thought it was heartbreaking how we had both been taken from our mortal lives. She had noticed all my scares and I explained to her my vampire existence in the South. She sat in awed amazement.

We both and I don't know why, omitted most of our time with the rest of the Cullen's. I wasn't sure how she would react to the fact that we had a family and I didn't want her to know about Alice.

I was a coward. Edward told me that, but I was afraid of loosing her. He was too.

I needed a break from the question and answer session.

"Alright darlin' you ready to see us in the sun?"

"Yeah!" She got excited.

"Does your building have roof access?" Edward asked looking at me a little annoyed.

I shrugged at him.

"Yeah, but you guys don't have your contacts in, can you leave the apartment?" Bella was like a little mother hen sometimes, I couldn't get over what a sweet woman she is. How she worried about us.

"Don't worry about us darlin', we'll be fine." We always carried extra contacts or sunglasses. "See angel, no worries." I said.

She bit her lip again, damn did this girl do anything that didn't make me want to bend her over and fuck her senseless?

We headed out of Bella's apartment toward the elevator, those little pants she was wearing were driving me insane. She was walking a head of us just a little we had planned it that way, just to watch that ass.

I had to ask, "what are those types of pants called?"

"Oh, um yoga pants."

"You do yoga?"

"No, I just liked the pants."

Fuck she was hot, how much longer was I gonna play the caring sweet boyfriend. I needed to fuck her again. Soon. I knew Edward wanted her now too. We weren't fucking around, it was just that being around her made us both so fucking hard it actually hurt.

As we found our way to the roof we had Bella sit down and watch us she started making jokes immediately. Apparently we had let the fact that we had relief for out hard-on's make us seem angry.

Bella was trying to get us out of our collective bad mood. Unfortunately the only way she gonna do that was to take off her own shirt.

"Oh my god! You guys are gonna strip for me?" Bella was trying to make us laugh. But this was supposed to be serious, we were vampires for Christ sake. We took off our shirts just as she had suspected, and we walked out into the sunlight.

Our glittering skin got her to shut up, but not for long.

"Oh shit!" She was absolutely shocked. "You guys look like you are diamonds," then she really started, "can hang you guys from my ears?"

"Funny babe." Edward said as he put back on his shirt.

"Seriously, I can see why it annoys you guys, but for a chick that would be freaking amazing I wouldn't get dressed. Id just hand outside all day and look at my glistening body." She was laughing at us again.

"That's it!" I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, and began looking around for a spot.

She knew exactly what I was doing.

"You cannot fuck me up here! Jasper, every building around here is taller, everybody will see! We'll be on You Tube in an hour." She squealed.

"How bout the elevator?" I started for the entrance back into the building. "We can fuck you there! There is no way this building has security cameras."

Bella was screaming and laughing, "if you take me back to the apartment I promise to be good!"

"Aw darlin', I bet you'd be good anywhere." Is all I could say before I whipped her off my shoulder and forced her against the stairwell wall.

She jumped up at little and pulled her legs around me as I pushed her against the wall. I was at her tits before she had time to breath. Edward was behind me, I could feel him watching but he was letting me do my thing.

I brought Bella's shirt down exposing her chest in all it full glory and pushed my face into these amazing tits. She was pushing on my head and pulling my hair, as well as pushing her incredible core into my erect but unfortunately covered cock.

Then a horrible sound came from about two floors down. The door opened and we heard footsteps coming up the steps toward the roof.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 BPOV Beat On the Brat

Suddenly Jasper had me pinned against the wall in the stairwell. Got I was coming undone with these two guys. I have never had so much sex in my entire life in such a short period of time and I still couldn't get enough.

I wrapped my legs around him and pushed my self into his rock hard crotch. He had my shirt pulled down exposing my breasts and was doing his best to make me remember his "special gift". God his tongue really was amazing!

Than as quickly as it started he was letting me down and helping me get my boobs back under lock and key in my t-shirt.

Dammit nobody ever take the steps in this building!

The three of us started our descent into the building. When suddenly we were face to face with my asshole neighbor. Also, known as my best friend. Mike.

"Hey, girl, I thought I saw you come up here." Mike started began, feigning surprise, "I didn't know you had guests though."

Liar. I was ahead of Edward and Jasper when we came up here. I made sure of it, so they would be watching my ass as we went upstairs.

"Oh really, you thought so huh, Martha?" I glared at him.

He smiled at me and winked.

"Mike Newton, I'd like you to meet Jasper and Edward." I motioned to my two gods. Mike was already aware of the slut-capades that I was now involved in.

He just wanted to make sure they knew that he knew. I was pretty sure they already knew.

"Oh thanks, Bill," Mike nodded at my new what ever-the-hell they were. I just wanted get back to my place so we could continue my ruination.

"Hi, Mike, is it?" Edward stuck his hand out for Mike to shake it. Edward had the cutest smirk on his face, I couldn't figure out why.

"Nice to meet you, Bella has told us so much about you." Edward was such a good liar, other than shock and awe I hadn't been providing too much in the conversation department with my two hot gods.

They shook hands I could tell that Mike was taken aback by Edward's body temperature, that may have been why Edward did it. Oh well.

"Oh really, she's talked about me." Mike started.

"Yes, Martha, you're all I talk about." I think he could feel my annoyance. Please move Mike, take a hike, dive into your bath tub. I don't care just go away. Well thats all I could think anyway.

By the time Edward, Jasper, and me made it back to my apartment they were in a really shitty moods. Sexual deprivation even for such a short time seems to be a real bitch for the undead set.

So what's could a girl do.

Hmm, yep I gave them both great blow jobs. I am don't wanna toot my own horn because frankly, I prefer that done by my vampire lovers, but I am quite good at those. Frankly I don't think my over used lady parts could have taken another couple hits of dick right then.

While they were recovering from my masterful oral skills, I started making my grocery shopping list, I was writing down all my needs, I realized I was going to be having a visitor fairly soon. Yeah, you know, my Aunt Rose, my special friend, the crimson wave, whatever it was called I was going to be having my period within the week.

How to bring this up? How the hell...do they have to avoid me like the plague?

"Um, I gotta go to the market." I said to them

"You want us to go with you?" Jasper asked.

"If you guys want to." Maybe they could at least tell me about what their mothers used to cook for them.

"Yeah, its getting dark out, we can go with you." He said.

I was really nervous about asking them the question about my period and how it would affect them.

"You need to say something darlin?" Jasper was looking at me with concern.

"This is kind of embarrassing."

"What babe?" Edward now looked upset and touched my shoulder.

"It's nothing bad, I just need to ask one more question." I began, then they both nodded, Jasper was standing next to me and Edward was in front of me leaning on the back of my couch, I was already flushing, I'm a 25 year old woman why am I embarrassed by a bodily function that is perfectly normal and frankly necessary?

"I'm, um, gonna start my period in a couple days, so what does that mean." I bit my lower lip waiting for them to either get uncomfortable or laugh at me.

They both looked at me literally confused.

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked of my own question.

"Is it going to be a problem?" I was a little surprised they weren't as upset as I was. I had just made an utter fool out of myself and I felt like it.

"Babe, women have their periods all the time, blood is blood." Edward said matter-of-fact. "We won't be able to go down on you, definitely, and maybe we shouldn't have sex, " he then smiled, "thats pretty much it, love."

Well that was easy. I also better get my lady parts feeling better because frankly I wasn't going to be having sex with them! That was just _not_ good at all.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 EPOV

Bella was the too cute being worried about her period. I actually had wanted to bring it up but this was still a very new thing for us, and Bella seemed so insecure sometimes I didn't want her to think I was being insensitive.

Once we got to the grocery store for Bella it was interesting the way our relationship seemed to be changing.

She finally seemed to be genuinely relaxing with us and allowing us little touches her and there. I came up behind her while she was pushing that cart and placed my arms on wither side of her warm body, she pushed her head into my chest and allowed me the closeness I was craving.

We had thought about offering to buy her groceries, but thought better of it while we there, she used coupons and seemed very proud of herself as she was counting up her expenses. Bella was a compulsive and slightly intense woman, although those two qualities I would find annoying in anyone else I found delightful in her.

I was smelling her hair and lightly kissing her neck as we walked. She seemed lost in thought.

Jasper and I were joking as we were going up and down the isles of the almost completely deserted grocer story when I hear the thought of two men walking into the establishment. The were carrying guns and planned on robbing it.

Without peaking Bella's interest I told Jasper of what was about to take place.

We had to get Bella out of there immediately.

We didn't want to scare her but finding a back door was necessary as the men were about to make their presence known and start rounding up the rest of the humans in the building. The two men were high on some kind of drug and felt there was no other way.

Unfortunately when humans feel they are without hope, they give up the last bit of their humanity and take it out on each other. They hadn't thought their action very clearly through, but if they had to, they planned on killing everyone so they wouldn't get caught.

Jasper found the exit and grabbed Bella's body in his arms and at vampire speed got her to the door before she had time to think about what happened. Once we got her to the door, I handed her my car keys and her purse.

Thankfully she was quiet but so terrified. Jasper told her to go back to her place and that we would be there soon.

We both kissed her gently and watched her as she got to my car. She was smart and left the headlight off until she reached the main street as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing back here?" The man slurred his words, Jasper and I needed to hunt anyway. It was always so nice when our food was brought to us.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 JPOV

After Bella drove away, one of the little assailants found us near the back of the store.

"Hey," _watch out momma we got ourselves a bright one,_ I thought.

Edward couldn't help himself he started laughing, "you need to come up to front of the store. Don't you laugh." He said glaring at Edward. He was slurring his words, he was either drunk or on something stronger. Really we didn't care which, they just fucked up a perfectly nice outing with Bella.

"I don't think we're done shoppin yet, K, son?" I said.

"I'm thinking you come back here with us." Edward interjected.

The other idiot popped in the back with the first idiot and we got ourselves some supper.

We weren't truly affected by the drugs in the two dumbass assailants bloodstream. It kind of gave both of us a nice buzz through. The staff in the grocery story weren't even aware of what had gone down in the storage room. But we also couldn't go near the humans without risking them too. I personally wouldn't have cared a week ago, but now with Bella in our life I was making a conscience decision to think of humans as more than food.

Once we had finished up on Dumb and Dumber, Edward had gotten Dumber all to himself and now apparently he didn't think we were going over to Bella's afterward. He was thinking we might be to out of control. Well if we were out of control then we wouldn't be thinking of not going over to see our girlfriend.

"Stay home then idiot." Is all I said, and all of a sudden going to Bella's place was the best idea I've ever had. We had ran to our place first to get a shower each and some clean clothes.

Whatever.

Fuckin pussy.

When we finally arrived at Bella's apartment, she was asleep on the couch. Oh yeah and she left the door unlocked for us, well both of us were pissed about that. Was she crazy they were psychos out there. We just had two of em. We'd have to yell at her tomorrow about that. Because tonight we were gonna wake up her up for something much more important.

"Hey darlin', wake up." I said into her ear, her eyes fluttered open. "Hey baby." She smiled her tired and sweet smile, I picked her up and took her into her bedroom.

I laid her down and immediately started taking off these damn clothes that were holding her hostage.

Damn she was gorgeous. I went right to her next and started licking and nipping, maybe I was a little aggressive with her, but then suddenly Edward had hoped on the bed with us and we were making her pant.

Edward took the opportunity to go straight for her hot wet core while I found myself at what has turned out to be my favorite pass time, kissing and sucking on Bella's tits. I was pretty sure Edward was doing his favorite thing too.

Bella was getting ravaged. She was starting to scream. She was coming so hard, she was trying to say something, maybe it was our names maybe it something totally over, I couldn't understand a word she was saying but I was so glad I was there for it!

After Bella finally came down I lifted Bella onto her knees on the bed, I had her grab hold of her bed posts and I just went to poundin on that poor girl while she was leaning back, so those luscious tits were straight up for me and bouncing on my mouth. It was most likely killing her back but damn, she was pushing herself into me and coming so hard and screaming my name.

Her pussy got so tight around my dick I fucking came twice!

Edward grabbed her and she immediately wrapped her so fine legs around his waist as he set her ass on her dresser and went to screwing her so hard she couldn't speak again. He was pounding her so fucking hard the damn dresser was making a hole in the bedroom wall in two places.

Ah, fuck that was so god damned hot, our poor little girl didn't know which was up after that.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 BPOV Wasn't Expecting That

FUCK!

Note to self, don't fuck the guys after they eat.

My over-worked lady parts were I was pretty sure about to fall out or off depending on what I was doing.

This morning they left my apartment, both of them kissing me so sweetly, but when I finally got the door shut, I slid right to the floor.

"I need some Tylenol!" I screamed into my kitchen floor.

Suddenly there were feet in front of me. I looked up.

"Hey Martha."

"Oh my Bella, what did those mean boys do to you?" He started laughing as he was trying to help me to my feet. "They raped you didn't they?" Mike feigned a gasp and put his hand over his mouth.

I slapped his hand then his face. Gay fucker loved it.

"Whatever, get me some Tylenol, PLEASE!! Why are you trying to make me suffer?" I was laying my head on the counter, lifting my head immediately remembering what had happed here just a few short days ago.

"Because super sluts should know when they've been bad." Mike handed me two pills and a small glass of water.

"I think my vagina is going to fall out."

"Wow, that sucks." He smiled at me. "So I guess things are progressing from fucking to_ really_ fucking."

I moaned.

"They look, oh how can I say this like a lady, shall we say rather large in the dick department."

Mike smiled.

I moaned and nodded and put my head back down.

"Yeah, big," I put my hands apart giving Mike a demonstration of their lengths, "and big." Holding my hand in O shape to emphasize their penis's girths.

"Wow, want me to get you two more Tylenol?" Mike asked with a pained look on his face.

I was going to tell the guys to stay at their own place tonight because frankly my vagina still felt like it was gonna fall out.

Later in the afternoon while I was student teaching for one of my favorite classes English literature, the principle Mr. Molina came into get me.

"Oh Miss Swan, I am so sorry to pull you out of class, but someone has stopped by the facility and is asking to speak with you right away." He seemed nervous.

"Um. Did you get a name Mr. Molina?" I asked a little concerned, I was really hoping one of the guys didn't decide to visit me at work.

"No, she said she is your boyfriend's sister," he said, "I was just afraid that it may be an emergency, you never have had anything like this happen. So I wanted to make sure everything was alright." Mr. Molina an excitable little man...wait did he just say my boyfriend's sister?

It's not like we've been together long enough to tell family and frankly it was so jacked up I just figured we wouldn't.

I was wearing my favorite little dark gray wool skirt, black sweater, and black ballet flats, with my hair pulled back off my face but still hanging down my back. I guess I looked alright to meet whichever one's sister.

We got to his office's door, "Alright, just take your time Miss Swan."

"Thank you Mr. Molina, I won't let this happen again."

He just smiled and waved at me, he was allowing me some privacy which was nice.

I walked into Mr. Molina's office and saw the most breathtaking woman. She was tiny with black spiky hair and a lovely green sweater dress and knee high black boots on. She didn't look like Edward or Jasper, her eyes were a lovely shade of butterscotch. She smiled widely and warmly when she saw me enter.

With an outstretched hand and a the nicest and biggest smile I could muster, I introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

She shook my hand and that is where the similarities started, her hand was cold and hard.

"Hello, Bella. Oh, it is so nice to meet you." She looked almost a little sad.

"Would you like to sit down, I haven't spoken to Edward or Jasper this morning do they know you're in town?" I was attempting small talk with a complete stranger and somehow hoping she wouldn't hate me for the type of relationship I was having with her brothers.

We sat down on Mr. Molina's leather couch in his office.

She seemed to want to sit near me. A little weird.

"Bella," she patted my knee. "I'm Alice Cullen.. Alice Whitlock Cullen." She waited to see what my reaction was. I didn't have one.

"I am Jasper's wife." She looked almost sorry for _me._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 EPOV

We had been trying to get a hold of Bella all evening. When she didn't show up for our shared Philosophy class we got very worried.

As Jasper and I were leaving class early to go over to Bella's apartment Professor Cope asked us if we could speak to her privately.

Once we got into the hallway her professional demeanor changed to hostile.

"I really try not to get involved in my student's personal lives, but I did notice you all left together on Friday." Professor Cope had concern in her eyes and her mind. "Bella is a very kind soul." She said to us, however her her mind she was thinking of Bella as like a daughter. A beloved daughter

I felt like an asshole.

"She just recently lost her mother, and moved out here after being her mother's caregiver for 2 years as well as finishing her masters degree. She handled all of her mother estate." Professor Cope was getting upset, "Bella has been through a great deal." I nodded. Jasper was trying to send Professor Cope some calming emotions mainly so we could get out of there. She was fighting them, almost like she knew what was happening.

"I am just asking you two to be considerate of Bella's feelings." She was screaming at us in her mind, I would tell Jasper no matter what happened with Bella we were dropping this class. She was also thinking of the phone conversation she had with Bella earlier in the evening, Bella sounded like she was crying, and she was explaining to Professor Cope that would not be coming to class tonight.

"Professor Cope, we care a great deal for Bella, she is one of our closest friends." I was using all the dazzle shit I could give her to get the hell away from her. She didn't know what had happened to Bella but she was positive we were the cause.

"Yeah, well." was all Professor Cope left us with as she turned to go back into the classroom. She believed nothing I said, and accepted none of Jasper's empath powers. We were screwed.

As I drove as fast as I could over to Bella's apartment building, Jasper continued to try and call her cell and her home land line. She wasn't answering either of them.

We finally got to door 509, I began knocking, no answer. Then we were both knocking.

While we were pounding on her door and begging for her to let us in. I began to here the neighbor's thoughts. He was listening pretty intently. Then I heard him think about Bella sitting on his couch willing us to leave and never hurt his best friend again. I didn't know what to think but Jasper was getting Bella's emotions from the door with 507 on it.

"I think they're leaving," I could hear him say to the powerful but hidden thoughts sitting behind him.

I pounded on the door just then, "Bella, what the hell is going on?" She didn't answer.

It was Jasper's turn now, "Darlin," he smiled at me, he thought that would work, oh yeah it was working she was coming to the door, furious at least according to Mike's thoughts, and when he saw her as she was going to the door to pull it open, it was obvious her beautiful eyes were red with tears.

When she finally did open the door, she was so angry it swung out of her grasp and clocked her friend Mike in the head. She was so furious she barely noticed. Until he cried out in pain.

"Dammit, wait a minute," she said to us, "Shit, Mike are you okay?" She was walking over to him.

We took that as very stupid opportunity of stepping in behind her. Mike pointed at us.

Traitor.

"Oh no you don't, get your lying asses right back into the hall!" She screamed at us. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Bella, darlin' relax..." this may have been the worst thing Jasper had ever done in his life, she looked at him with absolute venom in her eyes.

"Don't you ever call me that again." Bella's voice was almost a whisper and then she went right back to yelling. "You son of a bitch! When was the last time you called your house?"

She was making no sense at all, and Jasper was throwing calm waves at her and she was fighting them with everything she had right back.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" I asked trying to keep her calm in my own way.

"When was the last time you talked to your sister?" Was she talking about our housekeeper, did Margaret answer the phone when Bella called? Was Bella under the misunderstanding that we were cheating on her?

"Yeah Edward, your sister, that right, Jasper's _wife!_" Bella finally stopped as we were letting her last statement make sense.

She just stared at us, then at the floor of the hallway.

"Bella, dar..." Jasper started but he realized for his own safety he stopped. No human had ever been a danger to us, until today.

"Save it!" Bella's tears were starting again. "Your _wife _came to see me today, _at work_! She already told me that you guys haven't been together and some bullshit about no lawyers for you..." she sobbed a little. My heart was breaking. "You lied to me! How could you both lie to me? She's your sister or what the fuck ever your family is..." Bella trailed off again looking at me and then back to Jasper, she was heartbroken.

I had told him to tell Bella. He was afraid telling her would piss her off.

"It's over!" She started sobbing and slammed the door on us.

I could hear her sitting down on the floor by the door and Mike had obviously come over to comfort her.

He was thinking about looking out the door at us.

"They aren't gone yet." She said to him.

"How the hell do you know that Bella?" He responded.

"I just do." She sniffled.

I looked at Jasper who was touching the door with his finder tips.

I heard her get up from the floor, she went to lay down on Mike's couch. She started crying again.

We had lost her.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 JPOV

Our Bella was gone.

It was my fault.

Edward had told me to explain it to Bella when we had our big question and answer session when she had asked about our pasts. I just hadn't wanted to get into my relationship with Alice with Bella. I knew at the time it was gonna bite me in the ass, I had hoped it would be further down the road and Bella would be so attached to both of us it wouldn't matter anymore.

When we got back to our loft we had ourselves a little visitor. I went from sad to furious in a a matter.

Alice.

Fucking Alice.

She didn't want me anymore! She told me that 14 years ago right before I left.

She ruined what I had with Bella.

Why?

Jealousy? She didn't care about me anymore.

I jumped out of the car and was in front of Alice before Edward had the chance to stop the car.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Alice?" I yelled.

I had never once raised my voice to Alice in the fifty plus years I had been with her. But I couldn't contain my anger now.

"Let's just go inside." She kept her composure like Alice always did. Another frustrating personality flaw of hers.

Once Edward had parked the car and came around the corner to the door, he and Alice just looked at each other having another one of their fucked conversations.

"Don't you fucking do that!" I pushed my past them both and went into the loft.

"Jazz, I didn't really have a choice, if you would just listen." Alice was saying behind me. I could already feel that Edward had forgiven her. I looked back at him, fucking Judas. He looked at me with sympathy.

Whatever Alice had done there was a reason. But god dammit I did not care. I had lost my Bella.

I slammed down onto one of over-sized suede chairs in the living area of the loft. Alice came around looking very concerned. She was still the pixy beauty of so many years ago. Black hair, caramel colored eyes, beautiful face. What a beautiful face.

I actually wanted to punch her in her that beautiful face. Never in all my years had I wanted to hit a woman. If it was a battle all bets were off male or female, in the vampire world there was no such thing as a weaker sex. But I had never wanted to actually hit someone out of unadulterated anger.

No less someone I used to love unconditionally.

"Jasper, I had no choice." Alice started. "if I had known how to find either one of you I would have. Bella was listed."

"Why Alice, why did you ruin this for me?" I figured that Alice knew that Bella would forgive him.

"Shit Jazz, I really thought she knew. She knew everything else!" Alice was exasperated with me. "She knows about us being damn vampires! And that could get her killed, too, for crying out loud. Why wouldn't she have known about me? I'm the least of your worries."

"what the fuck do you mean to... God. She was so upset." I said. Putting my head in my hands.

"As she should be!" Alice yelled, "she's in love you with you. _Both_!" 

We both were quiet now.

"I am sorry Jazzy, I just assumed that Bella knew about me." She was completely sincere.

"Why though Alice, why did you come here at all looking for us?" I asked. Edward had left the room to give us at least the appearance of privacy.

"Emmett's coming to visit." She said.

"So?" I was confused, "Emmett visits us all the time. "Was Bella going to seduce him?" I almost joked.

"No, but Rosalie is going to follow Em this time and she was going see Bella." Alice had a slight exaggeration to her voice when she got to it, "and she thought Bella had, and Rosalie being Rosalie was going to kill her."

Everything she said was making a clear picture now. It didn't change the fact that I had lost Bella.

"I just didn't want her to get hurt." Alice felt sympathy for me, for all of us. "I tried to get a hold of everyone. No one would take my calls. Emmett keeps your numbers and address under lock and key so none of us will bother you. Like that is really necessary." She shook her head, "we already know Emmett cheats and goes human when he's with you guys."

"But Rosalie is sure he has a girlfriend, and just goes crazy when Emmett comes here. You guys don't contact us anymore. I just looked Bella up on line through DMV records and her her work licenses." Alice put her hand on my shoulder. "She's at least safe now Jaz."

I knew Alice was right, Rosalie was a completely jealous and irrational woman, and killing Bella would have taken all of three seconds and Rose wouldn't have even messed up her hair.

I got up and looked out the window, less that 10 miles away, Bella was crying over me lying to her.

I deserved this pain I felt in my heart. She hadn't lied to us about anything.

It wasn't Edward's place to tell Bella my stories, and it wasn't mine to do for him.

He had been right of course and so was Alice. Bella had given herself to us completely.

Trusted us. _Trusted me_.

Edward had been completely honest with her. I hadn't. He was the better man.

Just to never touch that lovely warm skin, and make that beautiful girl blush or scream in ecstasy again, was enough to kill me.

Again.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 She Talks To Rainbows BPOV

Ten miles away over on the fancy side of town was the two assholes.

I had to go to work in ten hours and I wanted to get some sleep. I was staying in Mike's apartment because I kept telling him my place smelled. Mike just thought I was insane but said I could stay here as long as I wanted.

I started reliving my conversation with Jasper's WIFE in Mr. Molina's office.

"Um, you said his wife." I had to sit down. I was already sitting down. She looked at me surprised.

"You didn't know?" Alice asked. I shook my head, this was something I had never expected.

"I would never have started seeing anyone who was married," the tears started burning the rims of my eyes, I had to close my eyes to get the tears rolling so I could see clearly. "I am so sorry, please believe me." I was pleading with this beautiful woman to forgive me for mine and her husbands indiscretion. I felt absolute humiliation.

"Bella, Jasper and I haven't been together for years, but I did think he told you." Alice said.

"I would still never be with a married man, I am so so sorry." I sobbed. "How can you be so nice to me?"

"Bella you have nothing to apologize for. This is not your fault in the slightest."

She handed me some tissue off of Mr. Molina's desk, and looked at me with such sweet sympathy.

"Bella, you know what we are though, right?" She looked frightened.

"Yeah, um, they told me that stuff." I said biting my lower lip.

"Well, there really aren't any divorce attorney's for the vampires of the world." She started, but I cut her off.

"They still should have told me!" I almost yelled.

"Edward couldn't tell you, it wasn't his information to give..." Alice was saying.

"Oh well, of course, bros before hoes!" I started crying harder. Alice actually felt compelled to give me a hug. How could I do this to the woman who had been cheated on? I still melted into her hard chest and cried.

I was loosing part of the amazing thing that had ever happened to me. I could never be with them again.

I began coming out of my memory and was finally getting sleepy on Mikes futon couch. I closed my eyes and dreamed of my vampire lovers and how their cold skin felt against mine, the amazing way they had both kissed me, made love to me and fucked me, and mostly how the made me smile.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 EPOV

Jasper was so upset. He had fallen in love with Bella just as I had, and although we had only been with her for a short time, it felt so right with her. We had never talked about it, but it seemed this could have gone on for years with her. She was amazing and we both wanted her in our life.

I spent some time with my favorite sister for awhile after she and Jasper spoke.

I hadn't realized how much I missed her until she showed up today.

"How did you get our address?" I asked Alice.

"Bella gave it to me, she even got on line and got me street directions," Alice started laughing a bit, "she was so pissed she would have given me any information I wanted." I nodded and smiled a little.

"I just can't believe it happened so fast with her." I said.

"You three didn't seem to have to much choice in it. The attraction you and Jasper both had for her combined with hers for the two of you was inexplicable and unavoidable." Alice was shaking her head while she was thinking of her memories of Jasper and I meeting Bella, and the ensuing passionate weekend. She had seen it all in a vision weeks before.

"What do you mean?" I asked. We had gone outside to our little courtyard off our loft.

"All your emotions compounding on each others emotions, Jasper couldn't even stop it because of the intensity. Bella is a force of nature all her own. She is completely blocked from your power and yet Jasper's seemed to cause twice the powerful emotions in her. You guys were all but consumed before you even left the classroom that night." she looked at me, then she smiled. "Bella will forgive you, at least that wasn't destroyed. I even think she'll forgive Jasper, she just can't be with him again."

She looked around the courtyard just to take it in, "Something happened in her past to make her very weary of people with extra marital activities. Whether or not the marriage was over decades before."

She shook her head again, "I never meant for this to happen Edward. I know you were both in love with her, and it was obviously heartbreaking for her."

She suddenly gave me a half a smile.

"I was going there to see her just to take her out or something, so she didn't end up at your place when Rose showed up." She shook her head, her smile fading.

Alice couldn't of had known the events that happened this evening, she hadn't known Bella then to have seen her future.

I leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Alice told me with her next vision how I should go about getting Bella back and how Jasper would handle it. Apparently with the loss of Jasper, Bella's feelings for me had not diminished. However, her feelings for Jasper had just simply altered. Jasper would be okay.

"You had to do something about Rosalie." I said, "Emmett is supposed to be here any minute, was she gonna be right behind him?"

"Yes, like a crazed banshee." Alice shook her head, "Rose is becoming a little to much for all of us to handle. Maybe you could take her instead of Emmett." We both laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, it was Emmett.

Jasper let him in.

"Hey man, why the long face I thought you'd be happy to see my happy ass." Emmett boomed from inside.

Suddenly Emmett saw Alice.

"What the fuck Alice, how did you know where they were?" Emmett yelled from just inside the loft.

"I have my ways." She smiled and winked at him. "Oh, and FYI your wife followed you. She's mad as a soaked cat." I could see that Rosalie was on her way to the door. I laughed at Emmett.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again and again.

"Aw fuck, I thought that car looked familiar. Dammit woman." Emmett started back to the front door.

"Feels like old times, huh." Alice grinned a little while she looked at me and then back to Jasper, he smiled at her.

This was going to be a long night for Jasper and me. At least it would be busy with our abstaining brother and sisters.

We wouldn't have to talk to each other about Bella.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 JPOV

Here they were, most of the family. Carlisle and Esme were the only one's not here. Thank God.

I loved Alice still even though we were done, but Rosalie, I can not stand that bitch. Emmett was my boy and he put up with so much shit from that woman, I could not believe it, neither could Edward. Fuck neither could Alice.

So when Emmett finally got the bitch to leave I was so happy. Edward said that Rosalie hadn't headed out of town, that she was probably just getting a hotel room so she could watch what Emmett did.

Alice on the other hand decided to leave town. We said goodbye. She knew me well enough with everyone knowing my shit (well not everything) meant that my life was up in the air again. She worried about that, but I promised that I wouldn't cut her out of my life anymore.

Edward on the other hand was taking it easy, fucker knew from Alice that Bella would eventually forgive him, so he got to just chill. He knew that he was getting our girl back, even if she didn't yet.

Oh and he was going to get her as soon as he could. Did I mention he was a fucker.

Emmett wanted to party. Mostly he wanted to eat people then go dancing like always. Idiot.

Edward told him that Rosalie was still in town, he didn't care.

"Are you finally gonna leave that bitch?" I asked Emmett.

He shrugged, "I don't know man. Maybe I'll come live with you guys."

"Well things are changing for us man." I said. I looked over at Edward. He was surprised, but he knew it was coming. I had just made the confirmation in my head.

"We might not stay in Seattle now that everyone knows where we're at." Edward finally said.

"What the hell is going on? Are you guys fighting or something?" Emmett was the nicest guy on the planet, but I really didn't want him to have the background of our thing with Bella, and now that she was all his, Edward most definitely didn't.

"It's just time to look at other options Emmett." I started, "I think I'm gonna move on but I think Eddie wants to stay here, right man?" He felt a little guilty, I pushed acceptance at him. I wasn't gonna fight a loosing battle.

I fucked up with Bella. I ruined my shot with her. I had to accept that. Shit, we both said if she didn't want us we would walk away. I just knew that to see her would break my heart over and over again, so leaving town was my only option. Well maybe I could see her one more time.

We took Emmett out but we couldn't do to much since Rosalie was following us everywhere. Neither me or Edward were into fun anyway. But hunting now, that sounded good. So we headed to the seedy side of town and waited for some drunks to stumble out of the bars. Edward would tell us when it was good to strike.

All I could think about was those brown eyes though. Edward knew it and felt my pain.

After hunting we drove by Bella's apartment, and drove around the back side where we could see her windows.

Emmett wasn't paying attention to us, he was as usual on the phone with Rosalie who was yelling at him trying to figure out where we were. He was giving her bogus direction.

Her bedroom light was on. She had a job interview the next day at a all girls private school that she had told us about on Saturday. She was really excited about the possibility of finding a job prior to her getting her PhD, so it would be easier for her to pay back her loans. Both Edward and I had the urge to offer to pay for her loans, but thought better of it because we had just met her and she was obviously a strong and proud woman.

Then we saw movement in the silhouette in her bedroom, Edward slammed on his break so we could see her leaning up to her window and close it. She must have been cold. It sent a shiver down my spine thinking about how I would never be able to touch that beautiful woman again. If my heart could break it had.

We drove around all night, several more times around her building, Emmett was just happily ignoring us and waiting for the next human meal.

Finally the bickering with Rosalie got to be too much with him so he asked us to drive him to the Quality Inn about 20 minutes away so he and Rosalie could do what they do best. Either fuck or fight I wasn't sure which, and neither of us really cared.

We'd been driving all night. It was getting close to 9:00 am.

"So, what are we doing today?" Edward asked.

"Well I'm bettin you wanna go over to Bella's, Son." I grinned.

"No, not yet." He said and looked away.

"Alice told you when to do it huh?" I asked already knowing the answer.

He just nodded.

"Wanna see her when she goes to her interview? We'll just watch her?" He asked. He got kind of excited about actually stalking the poor girl.

"Fuck yeah!" So was I. I couldn't stand not seeing her.

This was gonna kill me.

We left Emmett at the motel, and headed across town to the school.

We were parked there for about ten minutes waiting for the sound of her behemoth of a truck to show up, when Emmett came banging on Edward's drivers door. It was fucking Emmett

"Come on let me in." Emmett bellowed. Edward unlocked the door and we waited for our giant brother to get into the car.

We could hear the rumbling of Bella's truck coming up the other side of the street, always on time.

"Fuck you guys I had to follow your fucking scent all the way here. I mean we aren't eating a bunch of teen aged girls are we....oh, are we gonna get laid, please say yes!" He seemed to get so happy at the idea of teen girls.

"Well, I have finally left Rose." Emmett said.

We all but completely ignored him.

Bella had just pulled into the a parking space about three cars away and one isle up from us, we were gonna be able to see her when she got out of her truck. If I had a heartbeat I knew it would have been beating wildly just like Edward's.

"Did you fuckers even hear me?" Emmett was getting pissed.

"Yeah man, it's about fucking time," is all I could get out, by the time Bella started getting out of her truck. Her tiny little body climbing out of the cab, she was all legs today, goddammit she looked hot.

She was wearing skirt, a tight black skirt with ruffles at the edge, and a white button up blouse and a leather belt around her waist. There was no black bra, but oh fuck me she looked amazing. High heels, with a little bow on the back. She had her hair pulled back into a black comb so her hair was half up and half down, I heard Edward's grown just before mine started. She looked perfect.

"Damn, now that is a good looking human." Emmett was only stating the obvious.

"Who is she?" He asked while looking at his phone, "aw, fuck why won't this bitch leave me the fuck alone?" Emmett looked back up from his phone, "who?" He asked again.

Just then Bella tripped in front of us and dropped her purse and paperwork. She knelt down to retrieve her dropped items giving us a closer look at the lovely face and her perfect little body. She looked so sad. But still breathtakingly beautiful. As she stood up she used her arm to push her hair to her back showing us the incredible neck, and pushing out her breasts.

She had no idea how unbelievably gorgeous she was. She started walking to her destination while we stared with our mouths open.

"What the fuck is it with you two, who the hell is she?" Emmett was pissed now. I sent him a calming wave. I couldn't talk right now.

"She's just a woman we've noticed." Edward told Emmett.

"So she isn't food?" Emmett asked, that pretty much all humans represented to him, well to both Edward and me too until we met Bella.

"No, she isn't food, she's just a pretty woman we saw around at U dub." Edward said.

"God you two living together has got to be a bitch. Both liking tiny brunettes. One of you should hang with me, I'll get the blonds you get the brunettes. See now that would be perfect o." Then he slammed his phone open, "I swear to God above woman, leave me the fuck alone. I'm with my brothers and we are gonna go party. Rose, fuck, go home."

Emmett hadn't left her yet.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN- Hey there folks. Thought I would post a few more chapters for all the pissed of Jasper luvahs out there. Damn, I know. I don't know why you would doubt my love for him too?**

Chapter 39 Needles and Pins

BPOV

I got out of my job interview and now I needed to run to work. I was stressed and pissed, and I couldn't figure out why it felt like I was being watched.

I raced to my truck tripping about five more times in these dumbass shoes. I had to get to the library. I needed to stay busy, stay out of my apartment.

I was pretty sure I got the job my friend Angela from the school already worked there and since she knew the principle and owners personally she was confident I'd get the job too. That was good since I wasn't going to finish my candidacy until next semester due to me dropping out of my Philosophy class,.

Professor Cope was pissed at me but promised to get me into the next session. So I gotta wait an semester to get done with my education, and I am a complete slut and alone.

So I got that going for me.

Yipee.

I missed my guys.

I had realized a few things with the help of a restless night's sleep and an excellent cry in the shower. I loved them.

I really wanted what we had back. I fell for them so fast, it was like a whirlwind. But I couldn't figure out how to make it not bother me. Jasper apparently wasn't "married" per sey, he was just married kind-of. Separated for decades. Is that right?

Alice had called me at work and asked me to give them another chance. I couldn't believe how sweet she was. She wanted to understand why I was so freaked out by him being married. I explained how my mother and father had split up due to my father's infidelities, and how it had devastated my mother ans she wouldn't date until I was in high school, so many years later. For some reason Alice wanted me to reconsider my feelings, because she and Jasper really were over. She said they really cared for me.

But what about the lie. Alice said it was more an omission than a lie.

Seriously?

Alice even asked if I wanted to do lunch sometime, I was apparently confused and said that obviously I would be the only one eating. She laughed. Then she mentioned something about Jasper and Edward, they apparently thought I was funny. Among other things. Oh my! I changed the subject.

She seemed to really like me. What was one more vampire in my life. I needed a girlfriend anyway.

Shit.

Would I take them back?

I missed them like crazy.

Separately they were perfect looking but together they made the perfect guy. Edward was always kind and sweet, but Jasper was always funny and ready to do something, anything.

Frankly I had been a pretty lucky bitch.

I was airing out my apartment after this morning while I was trying to get dressed, all I could do was smell them, everywhere.

Dammit, I knew that would happen. Mike was gonna meet me there after work to discuss why I was insane. Because he apparently couldn't smell anything.

I took my phone at home off the hook and let my cell phone battery die, so I couldn't hear from _them. _

Missing them was one thing, seeing or hearing them was a whole nuther ball game. Literally and figuratively.

When I got home I ran to the freezer and got my trusty frozen yogurt. I was going to devour every last drop of it.

I wasn't getting fat just because I got fucked so many times I couldn't count anymore and now I was completely alone.

Yeah, it was frozen yogurt. I fucking love that shit....I really wanted Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia though. Oh, or raw cookie dough! That would actually make feel so much better.

I went to the window and closed it and just like last night I looked outside into the rainy evening.

Somewhere out there were a couple vampires that I loved and couldn't have anymore.

I noticed Mike had put my phone back on the hook but didn't close my windows.

_What a moron._

"Hey Bill," Mike came in behind me, speaking of the moron. "I ordered a pizza, and it should be here in like 10 minutes or so.." he trailed off, aw I loved my moron, "what hon?" I was staring off into the apartment.

I might have looked insane. I don't know for sure.

"Do you smell that?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Okay, crazy lady, I need you to focus for like five minutes alright." He was shaking his head. Walking towards me.

"There is a definite smell." I said.

"Yes there is. It's your over used pussy." _God he was pig._

"No, Mike, they've been here!" I was getting pissed at him.

"Alright, let's take a quick whiff," He smelt the air while grabbing my arms. "Alright, yeah, now I smell it, it's rain, a clean smell..." I was nodding, he was understanding it. "Oh, maybe some Lysol and bleach for the crazy cleaning lady."

_Asshole._

"No it smells like flowers. It smells like them."

"Um, sugar pie, I met them and there was no smelling of flowers coming from them. But I did put potpourri in your bedroom because you were freaking out so bad." He smiled at me.

"Thank you," I went hug him in my little kitchen, "I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Tell you what when my mom and dad start acting like douche bags again we'll go to Vegas and just do it, to get them off my ass, that will also remove your dad from the crack of yours, huh. Win win."

He leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose. I turned and headed toward my bedroom.

He turned to open the door to head back over to his place, "Hey the pizza is here."

I turned around to get the money ready.

As I did I could see Mike was sleeking quietly around to exit my door.

There they were. My vampire gods.

You can guess what my body said.

Dammit.

My two idiot boyfriends who apparently were trying to drive me insane.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 EPOV

Listening to Emmett fight with Rosalie was getting tiresome. I was standing at our bar listening to Emmett's conversation if thats what it can be called. Jasper was sitting on the chair with his head laying back. The constant bickering was so boring.

"We really need to send him packing." Jasper thought to me. I simply nodded.

A few more minutes went by and finally Jasper asked the question that has been obsessing him.

"So you going to Bella's tonight?" Jasper asked again in thought.

"I am going to wait and see what Alice says." I said quietly.

"This sucks." Jasper said. "Maybe Alice is wrong."

I shrugged, I would never bet against Alice, but her visions weren't carved in stone.

Everything is subjective, just like life. Everyone's future changes with the smallest of decisions being made. But then again Alice was forced to show her hand early because of the family's problem child Rosalie and her mis-understanding, that thankfully did not happen. Rosalie was still unaware of Bella's existence.

We owed Rosalie nothing and that was fine with Jasper and me.

Rosalie and I had a strained relationship anyway, after her change Carlisle had wanted her and I to fall in love so I wouldn't be alone. That was never going to happen Rosalie represented everything I found truly distasteful in women. She was just a tyrant and superficial.

Bella was the complete opposite of Rosalie. She had absolutely no idea how lovely she was or how funny. Albeit most all of our laughter came from her own clumsiness. But that made her even more endearing. She was completely human. She was emotional and passionate instead of what the vampire women I had met were the cold and self obesessed. Alice and Esme were few and far between, even Jasper agreed with me on that.

I actually thought about Bella as one of us. Would those qualities that we both found so endearing remain. Probably not the clumsiness, vampires were like cats, they always landed on their feet. The blushing would obviously be gone as well, that would be heartbreaking, that lovely color that told me so much about what she was thinking since I couldn't read her thoughts. But to loose her completely would be so much worse. This misunderstanding and what Jasper was feeling was horrible. Bella would need to be the one who made the decision. In all reality we were putty in her tiny hands.

I wondered why my power was useless on her but Jasper's was twice as powerful. Alice thought it was just an amazing power that the three of us had put together, the passion. I wondered if Bella and I would have that without Jasper. He seemed to be a catalyst for the relationship. Although the feelings were real on their own. The raw intensity of it, the amazing sex, was due to Jasper and he wasn't even trying.

Damn. I came to the realization, I needed that guy to make my relationship work with Bella.

Now that sucks. He didn't realize it yet. Hopefully he never would.

What about our blood lust? She had the most intoxicating and amazing smelling blood and yet neither of us were even inclined to end her. I needed to ask Alice about that too, what she saw.

Suddenly Jasper's cell phone began to buzz. It was Alice.

"Hey Ali. Whats up? Calling to spread some more cheer and good will to your ex man?" Jasper asked.

He and Alice's relationship had evolved slightly after Alice's meeting Bella. They seem to have forgiven each other. Albeit, very slowly. Alice would forgive Jasper for what she thought as failure and Jasper would forgive Alice for having no faith.

His relationship with Bella actually seemed to be helping them become friends or at least less hateful. Thank God, I loved hanging out with Alice.

"Alright you want the good news or the bad news?" She asked him, I heard the conversation without asking him for any updates.

"Good news, always the good news." He said with a smile.

"Bella is beginning to waiver." Alice said.

"Okay, should Eddie head over there now?" Jasper asked slightly condescending. I hated it when someone called me Eddie. I glared at him.

"Are all men as dense as you?" Alice asked with equal disdain.

"Alice just spit it out, what do you want him to do? Aw forget it!" Jasper just threw me the phone.

"Hey Alice, whats up." I asked my favorite sister.

"Oh my goodness, he's become such a baby." Alice said laughing.

"Oh yeah. So what's the good news and bad news?"

"Bella is starting to change her mind," Alice finally said.

"Yeah, I got that, she's beginning to waiver, what does that mean?"

"She wants you both, again. She's in love with you. Both. So go over there now and work your Cullen mojo if you wanna still see her. I don't know how long this will last." Alice said. "She's trying to talk herself out of being with either one of you _ever_ again."

"Oh no!" Is all I got out. I threw Jasper's phone back at him. He had been ignoring us to protect himself.

"Nice Alice, now you've freaked him out." He said into the receiver. I wasn't paying attention to the rest of the conversation I was already out the door heading for my car, when suddenly Jasper the Great was behind me.

"Hey Son, where'd you think you were goin _without_ me?" He asked, his cocky grin plastered back on his face. Where it would probably stay forever.

If this is the way it had to be, then fine. I wanted Bella like a life force now and it seemed the feeling was mutual, for each of us.

We left Emmett looking at us from the front door with wonder and surprise on his face.

Jasper gave him a call just to make sure he didn't follow us to Bella's, that was the last thing we needed another issue with Rosalie.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 JPOV

According to Alice, Bella was "wavering"!

Maybe she would want me back too. I really thought it was over for Bella and me. Edward was probably a little upset but I really didn't care. Alice had been trying to figure everything there was about Bella.

"Why do you even care, Alice?" I asked before I ran out to the car after Edward.

"I want you to be happy. She makes you happy." Is all she said and hung up the phone before we even said goodbye.

"I don't get what the hell Alice is doing." I said to Edward on our way over to Bella's apartment.

"She feels guilty about the way she treated you before we left. She made you feel weak, and she knew you weren't, that you had just made that lifestyle choice for her and never really bought into it." He said simply.

_Oh was that all. _

I actually hated her for that. But I guess I could start getting over it.

"When she saw us with Bella, when she saw _you_ with Bella. Alice couldn't believe how happy you looked." He eyed me. I couldn't help but smile and raise my eyebrows.

The irony had not been lost on any of us. I wanted to survive off people and the one thing that made me the happiest was this little human woman.

When we got to Bella's door, her annoying neighbor was with her, we listened to a bit of their conversation. She suddenly said she could smell us, but she simply thought we had been there, past tense. Her friend was trying to convince her she was insane. She was closer to the vampire knowledge than any human I had ever met. She accepted everything without exception and followed her senses.

We didn't need to knock, he was leaving. The neighbor actually walked around us and let us in the apartment he just smiled as he went by.

For the first time since Monday morning we were able to be near our Bella. She looked gorgeous, she was wearing the the same outfit she had worn this morning for her job interview, I needed to remember to ask her about that. I always lost my train of thought when she was nearby. Either her scent or the sight of her was always making me forget something.

"What are you doing here?" Bella demanded. She was just standing there with her little hands on her hips, she looked adorable. She was like a kitten that thought she was a lion. I loved how tough she thought she was. I kept my composure, tried so hard not to smile at her. So was Edward.

"We heard that maybe you had wanted to talk to us." Edward said.

"From who?" She trailed off, "Oh, Alice? She doesn't know what she's talking about. I never said I wanted to see you two. So why don't you shuffle right back across town." She waved her hand at us.

"Bella," I started, "I should have told you about Alice and I. It had just been over for so long, it didn't seem relevant to us." I took a step closer to her.

She took a step away.

"You guys told me about your relationships, why would a marriage not seem relevant? I mean for crying out loud! Do you still love her?" Bella asked, her voice sounding so small, "I mean I wouldn't blame you she's amazing." Bella liked Alice.

"No, I don't love her anymore." I said simply.

I took another step closer, but widened my stride, I would be so near her she should start feeling my cold body temperature. She took one more step back but had reached her limit, she was backed into the wall near her bedroom. I knew she didn't want to go in there. She was still much too angry.

"I really don't know what you guys expect to get from anymore. It's not like we can take this much further." Bella said trying to sound convincing. Who was she convincing, us or her? But her voice quivered. Her emotions were overwhelming sadness, anger, and love.

"We really just met so I know none of us have really given anything up yet, so it would be easier to leave it at that, you know?" She was looking at us with actual pain in her eyes. She was trying to give us the out. I realized in that moment that she actually loved us. Alice had told me that seeing the pain and want in Bella's eyes, would make it real. So real, I couldn't stop myself.

"Bella, I'm in love with you. I don't think either one of us wants to go anywhere without you." It was time to step up to the plate and declare it. Also, I got to do it before Mr. Pain In The Ass Romantic.

Her eyes instantly filled with tears. My little kitten was showing her true colors. She wasn't so tough.

"That' not fair, Jasper." She said to me.

"Bella, we both love you and we can't just let you go." Edward finally piped in.

"God! You guys can't keep doing this to me. Give me all these crazy feelings. It's just not fair!" She was leaning against her wall crying, I hated to see this woman with tears.

"Say it Bella, say it to us." I was right in her face pressing myself as near as I could to her with out actually touching her, she didn't want to look in my eyes.

I was dying to touch her, I took my right hand and lightly grabbed her chin pulling her face toward me so Bella was forced to look at me.

"No. I'm still mad at you guys." She said trying to convince herself.

Edward was directly to my left in front of her bedroom doorway. She couldn't go anywhere. She couldn't hide from us, not anymore. She was afraid of what she felt for us, we weren't.

I had to hear her say it now.

We loved her and wanted her. Forever.

Finally Edward put a hand on her right shoulder and I put my hands on her hips and we waited.

She looked down to the floor, she was shaking but had finally stopped crying.

"Say it Bella." Edward said.

"I love you." She finally said in a whisper.

"Look at me, and say it Bella." Edward said. She turned to Edward and said the words again with conviction, "I love you Edward." Then finally she turned to look into my eyes, and said, "I love you Jasper."

"I don't think I've ever been in love with anyone, now I'm in love with the two of you, I don't know what to do." She looked back down to the ground.

"Bella, do what you feel." I said and then I leaned and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck while my hands went around her tiny waist into a strong hug.

I had screwed up at love once before, I would not fail Bella.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 I Believe In Miracles

I was complete jelly inside.

Jasper and Edward surrounding me.

Telling me that they loved me.

Why are they doing this to me?

I couldn't help myself but to cry. Cursing these tears and female emotions. I had these two amazing men, looking at me, telling me they loved me.

Finally I admitted it to them. I was terrified of telling them my feelings.

Jasper pinned me against the wall and kissed me with such sweetness, it had to be true.

Jasper's lips were cold but so amazing, his tongue was in my mouth exploring mine. He made no attempt to move his hands anywhere but on my waist, not trying to cop a feel was pretty amazing for him.

They really loved me too. I couldn't think about being mad at them right now. I just wanted them to hold me and love me.

Jasper finally unlocked me from his embrace and just looked into my eyes, and caressed my face.

"I could look at this face for eternity." He finally said.

I bit my lip and stared back at him, this was so amazing.

Jasper stepped back and now I was being walked to the couch with Edward. He sat down on the couch and brought me down on to his lap. He just pushed my head onto his shoulder, his arms encircled me and he just held me.

"You are our life now Bella." Edward said into my hair.

"How?" I questioned, they were going to have to prove it to me.

"I'd do anything for you Bella, we would." Edward whispered.

I knew if I said anything more right now, I'd screw this up somehow. I opted to keep my mouth shut.

"We'll figure it all out Bella. I promise." Edward just hugged me tighter to his chest. "We can't loose you."

I sat on Edward's lap for a long time just being in his arms made me feel safe. Finally I heard one of their phone's buzzing, Jasper groaned.

"What?" I asked him.

"Our brother is looking for us." He said.

"Another brother?" Looking at him incredulously. He mouthed to me, "Our idiot brother."

Seriously!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 EPOV

With all that had happened over the last couple days, I wanted Emmett to leave town and take his psycho wife with him.

We needed to get our shit straightened out with Bella. Completely. I wasn't going to let another distraction mess us up with her.

I had plans for this weekend and it entailed spending every second I could with Bella. If Emmett wanted to stay it was gonna get ugly.

Bella had forgiven us.

She had looked so cute while she was mad at us. Jasper had used only a little of his gift on her, just to get her to listen. The passion was all hers. God, she was like a white a light. Burning so hot but that could also mean that the flame could go out quickly. I needed to prove to her what we had was real.

After Emmett called and we had to leave, I was worried it was too soon. We thought about actually having me or Jasper stay. But Bella let us go she was exhausted. We promised to be back the next day. She needed to spend some time getting her head together she said. So we agreed to let her just relax while we got our brother out of town.

As we pulled up to the loft, there was Emmett waiting for us.

"You guys are assholes." He started yelling at us immediately. "I come to see my brothers, the only reason either one of you would be acting this way is over a girl. Is it that human? Are you fighting over her?" He was like a little kid with his 101 questions.

"There is nothing for you to worry about. Jesus, Emmett! Why is Rosalie still here?" Jasper had looked at the window and saw Rosalie coming to the door. "We could have stayed away a little longer you know." He said shaking his head.

Emmett opened the door and let Rosalie in.

"You know you guys look like fags with a one bedroom right?" She was as sweet and ladylike as always.

"Nice to see you tonight Rose." Jasper started, "so when are you leaving town?"

"Why do you want me out of town so bad, I knew there was something weird going on with Alice being down here."

"They've got hard ons for the same woman." Emmett said slamming his huge body on our couch.

Jasper and I glared at him like he had just said blasphemy.

He shrugged at us, he knew that this would remove the heat from himself.

"Oh really, one woman huh? A human, because it smells like one has been here." Rose was of course right with Bella spending the night last weekend, our place would still have a human scent, and Bella's was strong and delectable.

"So when are we meeting the little _human_ woman?" Rosalie asked with disdain.

"I thought you were leaving Jazz?" Emmett felt bad and was trying to change the subject now.

"Plans changed, I'll be staying here for a while longer." Jasper told him.

"Seriously, you guys are involved with a woman, at the same time? She's a human? How the hell did you guys manage that?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose this is really none of your business, alright," I was beginning to get angry. "Jasper and I have a friend who happens to be human. Now let it go."

"You guys are partaking, how the hell can you guys even be around her?" She wasn't letting it go.

Would Emmett please get his wife and leave.

Jasper spoke to me through thoughts, "We're gonna have to move again." I nodded. "Maybe we could move in with Bella." He smiled.

I actually smiled at that suggestion.

She might like the idea, maybe we could find a place for all of us away from the prying eyes of mine and Jasper's family.

Of course now that Bella was friendly with Alice that would put a bit of a strain on it, but we would have to ask her.

I walked outside. Being away from Bella was driving me crazy. I decided to call her.

"Hello." Her sleepy voice came on the line, shit was it really that late, I looked at my cell phone, yes it was midnight.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." I said to her.

"That's okay, are you and Jasper okay?" She was rolling over, I would give anything to be in her bed right now, feeling her warm body.

"Yeah, we're fine, just dealing with our family." She laughed a little on the other end, "We should get your family and my family together and see who comes out alive."

"Bella, can I ask you to go shopping with us tomorrow?"

"Shopping, sure. What do you guys need?" I smiled. She was only thinking of caring for us. I wanted it to be about her.

"Just don't worry about it. I just want us to spend time together and get a few things. I want it to be a surprise. K." I said.

"Alright." She was yawning.

"Babe, get some sleep. I'm sorry I woke you, I just needed to hear your voice." I said something to a woman I have never said after I had gotten her into bed, "Bella, I love you angel."

"I love you too Edward." She said, and we hung up.

Jasper was still in the house listening to Rosalie yell at him for us. His head was back on the couch. He looked over at me. We had to switch. It was my turn to listen to her.

I went in and Jasper went out the front door. He was going to hunt. Burn off his anger.

Rosalie wasn't even aware that one of us had left the room or even switched individuals.

The next day we picked up Bella from the library to go to the mall. I had made Jasper aware of my wish to buy some things for Bella and to also plan for our weekend.

Even he had to admit my idea was pretty brilliant.

Bella of course refused to let us buy her anything, which annoyed us both. Until I convinced her it was for some fun we could have this weekend. We went to Victoria's Secret, she made us both laugh here, she would let us buy her lingerie since we would probably be ripping it off of her anyway.

She had a point with that observation.

So we both picked out something for Bella, she made sure the items fit and finally we left. My next stop was a jewelry shop, just to give us an idea if Bella wanted anything.

She just said everything looked like us in the sun. So she had all the "sparkly" stuff she needed.

Truly that was one of the sweetest things I have ever heard.

She agreed to come over to our place this weekend. We decided to stay away from each other until then. Bella wasn't allowed to take anything with her from our shopping excursion, she was to come over on Friday and not expect to leave our place until Monday morning, if we let her go at all. She laughed and agreed.

Until Friday night Jasper and I would be counting the minutes.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 JPOV

Friday night....

"What time is it? You know we don't have clock in this place at all." I told Edward.

Finally I found my cell phone to look at the time. The place looked good for the weekend we had planned of debauchery with our Bella.

Everything was laid out for her and we even got her favorite alcohol so she would be very receptive all of our ideas. Finally 7:30 pm and Bella's truck was pulling in out front. We hadn't been with her in while and it was showing. Edward and I were both in shitty moods and Bella just messed with us even more on the phone.

I was in such a bad mood last night she tried to have phone sex with me, I was totally receptive to the idea but Edward got all up in my head and freakin turned that shit down. Asshole.

Damn, at last I could see her. She was in jeans and a white t-shirt, the rain hitting her made it look like she was in a wet t-shirt contest, Her hair was down and she even wore makeup. She had an over night bag. She didn't know while she was trying on the lingerie that we had purchased comfortable stuff for her to wear this weekend. No way we we that big of assholes to make her walk around in high heals and crotchless underwear all weekend. Although it would have been nice, but not right.

She knew we weren't letting go until Monday morning.

I opened the door for her before she could reach the bell, "Hey!" She squealed, I loved it when I scared her. She jumped right into my arms and gave me an incredible kiss. Her fingers were tangled in my hair and she wrapped legs around me while I carried her inside. I took her bag and threw it into the bedroom.

While we were waiting for this weekend, Bella had made a command decision too, she didn't want us using condoms anymore, so just to be on the safe side she had seen her doctor about some better birth control. We tried to tell her we probably couldn't father children. She still wanted to make sure, saying something about being a lousy mother anyway. She cracked me up.

Edward came around the corner to see us making out, "Baby, I need you to go get ready."

Bella let go of me and went over to Edward and planted a kiss on him that probably gave him a stiffy and then ran into the bedroom.

"Alright, what do you want to drink darlin?" I asked, her from the kitchen area.

"Um, whatever. I have to ask, am I going to be in pain?" I looked at Edward, I had no idea.

He shook his head and started laughing, "You think we are going to put you in pain? Where would you get that idea?" He yelled in at her.

"I don't know, you're being all cryptic and this bustier and panties don't cover too much, for all I know you were gonna whip me." She yelled back.

We both laughed.

We only had a mental picture of how hot this was going to be. Then she came out. This was going to be an amazing weekend.

Bella stuck her hip to one side and gave us little show of her new under garments, that would never go under any clothes. Her body looked amazing in that fucking thing. It was red, the color she wore the night we took her out the first time. It pushed her tits up so high that it looked like she was going to explode out the lace and ribbon that held in the body and made her tiny waist look even smaller. Then the garter and stockings. Oh yeah, we had forgotten to get her shoes, Bella remembered and brought her own. She had put her hair up in a twist with little curls hanging down all around her face.

We were just standing there like we had forgotten how to walk, and suddenly she looked disappointed.

"What babe?" Edward asked.

"I don't get to see anything?" Bella pouted.

We were still dressed, on no!

She was right this was unacceptable! We needed to remedy this immediately. She got the cutest little grin on her face watching us strip, for some reason both of us had lost our coordination, which Bella seemed to love, when I looked back up she had the biggest smile on her face. We stood in front of her in our underwear.

"Alright, boys, this is your party. What would you like me to do?"

"I want you to masturbate and let us watch." Edward said. We had made several glasses of her favorite margarita, she nodded and went over to the bar to get herself a drink.

"Right here." Edward pointed to the back of the couch.

Bella nodded, and smiled at us, the fact that she was having as much fun as we were made this even sexier if that was possible. She downed her drink, and went over to the front of the couch and sat down, she looked at both of us with those amazing eyes, and opened her legs wide for us. This was the single sexiest thing I have ever seen since my time on this earth began.

Bella smiled so coyly and sweetly, I think my dick actually tried to leave my body.

She began to expose her breasts and roll her nipples in between her fingers, pushing and pulling at her breasts, they were pushed together so incredibly tight due to the bustier she was wearing. Then she slowly dragged her hands down the bodice to the ruffled crotch, we picked it out for the quicker access, she undid the snaps and showed us that amazing pussy, she started to touch herself and she took one finger and dove it directly into her hole.

My dick was uncomfortably hidden by my boxers, I needed to let little Jazz out to play, I started to stroke my dick while Bella did her thing. She kept looking at us, I had actually thought she would be to shy to look at us, I thought she would keep her eyes closed, this woman never ceased to amaze me. I have no idea what Edward was doing, I didn't take my eyes off of Bella.

Damn she was writhing under her own touch! She was moaning.

She was using two fingers now and then she would pull them out and suck on them, holy shit I actually think I'm gonna cum, then suddenly Bella was gone. What the hell?

Edward and I looked at each other. We got up to look for her, she had literally disappeared. Until we heard the usual, "Ow." Bella had fallen behind the couch. Only our Bella would fucking fall behind the couch after one drink.

Edward and I couldn't stop laughing as we walked over to her.

"How the hell did I fall?" Bella asked when went over to help her get up.

"You leaned to far back." Edward said still laughing.

"Stop laughing at me, I bonked my head."

"Lemme see darlin." I kissed the back of her head and then leaned in, "You better now?"

"Yeah."

I whipped that little body over my shoulder, "Good darlin, cuz now the fun really begins." I yelled as I carried her to the bedroom.

She screamed.

Edward grabbed another drink for Bella and turned up the music, no reason the neighbors needed to be hearing this girl scream in ecstasy. That was all for us.

I threw her down on the bed and stripped the rest of my clothes off. Edward hopped up to the head of the bed and started undoing her bodice, I was working on her shoes and stockings, but seeing how good her legs looked I just grabbed the rest of the panties and pulled them off her.

Edward seemed to be having a hard time with the ties and just started tearing at them, now it was Bella's turn to laugh.

We were never going to see this outfit again, we had destroyed it before we even got to her.

I climbed in between her legs and lifted her ass up to my face. I was going to have her cum in my mouth. I needed every drop tonight. Edward took that opportunity to stick his dick in Bella's mouth, if she wasn't panting from what I was doing she gonna suck him dry.

I licked her clit until it was so swollen I was thinking she couldn't take anymore, Bella was using one hand in my hair and helping push my face deeper into her amazing heat, while using her other one to play with Edward's balls.

I was just about to get a condom when I remembered she said she didn't want to use them anymore, she wanted to feel us inside her.

Oh my god, this was going to be amazing!

I started to work my dick into her slowly, she was so wet I couldn't wait to be within her heat. Edward was still getting his dick sucked. Bella kept her ass up the air so I had easy access to her. Once I was inside her and I could feel that amazing heat around my cock I began slamming into her I started getting a really good stride going on her and I couldn't stop myself from cuming in her.

She had swallowed Edwards cum and now he was working on those amazing tits. Not to be out done I went to the other one. She was running her hands through our hair pushing her body up from the bed closer to our faces.

Edward and I were switching places. Once Edward got down to her lower end he just quickly pulled her up and flipped her over. "Baby, I need you on your hands and knees." He growled at her.

Suddenly Bella grabbed my dick and started working her hand up and down on the shaft, then she gasped, Edward grabbed her hips and pushed himself in all the way in. She started sucking on my dick while Edward was fucking her hard.

Bella got a rhythm with Edward jamming into her that I really didn't have any work to do at all. Edward was grabbing for her tits as they were bouncing from the movements.

God She looked incredible.

I came into her mouth just as Edward was coming into her pussy. She was so spent she just laid down. She looked up at us and smiled.

I pushed her hair out of her face, to look at that lovely face.

"How can we do such wicked things to an angel, Edward?" I kissed her forehead, she bit her lower lip giving me an instant hard on again.

Edward had so many plans for tonight, I was just going along for the ride letting him take Bella and me along. He had hoped up and started the shower, aw man, he was to romantic that one.

"Come on baby, I want us to wash you." Edward picked Bella up in his arms and took her into the shower. This was going to be even hotter, that body all soap and wet, poor little thing was gonna get fucked again.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 BPOV I'm Affected

They threw my body around like I was a rag doll.

Damn I couldn't have been happier.

Then suddenly Edward was taking me to the shower where Jasper was already waiting for us. The water was perfect when I got under the warm stream of water. They began bathing me.

I was so turned on I could have actually fucked them again. Which apparently they had every intention of doing again when I looked down at their cocks. Already semi hard after just a few minutes.

Edward was at my front working the soap into my breasts, then suddenly Jasper went from cleaning my back to bringing his hands to work into my breasts too. I pulled Jasper's head closer into me with one arm and reached around Edward's neck bringing him closer to my face.

They had become absolute experts at everything about me and my body. Their hands battling for my breasts, was enough to make we want to fuck them again. Which was a good idea since they were both getting hard _again_.

Jasper pulled away from the battle of my breasts and then Edward began kissing me. His tongue was fighting with mine like we couldn't figure out which one wanted to be on top, of course I was going to let him win, I just liked to make him fight for it. Jasper was suddenly washing my hair, I could him rubbing his hard dick up against me, I pulled an arm around and started stroking it, Might as well make this shower the best one of my life. Edward was pressing his dick into my lower abdomen so I was stroking his with my other had. Edward never lost contact with my breasts.

Finally Jasper had me lean my head back to rinse my hair and they were both at my neck. It was the most amazing feeling having these, my two personal gods, absolutely worship me. I had made a mental note earlier today at work that when I started to get insecure and worried that they really didn't care about me, I promised my self to just shut up and get into it more, because I really felt me talking was a large problem in my relationship with these two. They didn't seem to have any problems with me but I was.

Also, I wanted make sure they both got the exact same treatment, since Jasper and I had sex first on the bed, even though I gave Edward a bang up blow job, I wanted to make sure Edward was first this our second round. Jasper had gotten the same treatment but still we had to go in order.

I felt it was important.

As I felt him start to move around and start massaging my ass I grabbed his neck and made a jump for it. Bringing my legs up around his hips and bringing his directly in line with me. He slowing started pushing me against the shower wall and pushed slowly into my core.

I looked directly into his eyes, although their eyes had taken some getting used to, I had forced myself to see the souls that were definitely there. They made me feel beautiful and wanted, two things I had never felt possible.

Suddenly Edward's pace started to increase and his dick was moving so fast in and out of me I actually think I lost conscience for a second. Even though they didn't need air to breathe her sure seemed to need some after he came. With my legs still wrapped around him, he kept breathing into my neck and repeating my name. He brought his face up to me and as he started to let me down his face looked pained, he said nothing more and kissed me so passionately my head began to spin.

Once he let me out of his arms, Jasper found me. Having to never loose contact was one of the greatest advantages of dating two guys. Just wanted to through that in here. They always seemed to want to try a new position with each turn (really is there any other way to describe it), but this time Jasper opted for the same one Edward and I just had. He leaned me against the shower wall, snaked his arms around to grab my ass and I hoped just a little to get into his dick's direct line of fire. I was getting a little sore, and Jasper could sense it, so when he entered me the motions were just a little slower. He hugged me close and then came into me.

They were unbelievably sweet and attentive to me they helped my get cleaned off again and then they dried me, it felt kind of silly at first, but they were both insistent and didn't even crack a smile at me, they said they would take care of everything and they would.

Once we headed back into the bedroom I saw some cotton jammy bottoms and a matching t-shirt that I had mentioned was cute at Victoria's Secret the day before. They had bought me comfy stuff too. I couldn't help but bite me lip and then smile at them. We all got into comfortable clothes, and then Edward said it was time to watch a movie, and feed me.

"I'm really not hungry, I think maybe I had to much cum." I said with all seriousness. Which apparently almost flew right over their pretty boy heads, because their shocked looks and then ensuing laughter actual caught me off guard.

"You're eating something Bella, I won't have you pass out during this weekend." He started and headed into their bar area, "Jazz and I need you on your A game this weekend."

"Okay coach." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella you wanna watch The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, Gettysburg, or Reign Over me?" Jasper asked me from their television area. I knew from the way I feeling I wasn't going to be able to stay up much longer so I may as well use it to my advantage, "Gettysburg, I'd never make you guys watch a three hour Brad Pitt movie." They both smiled and I heard Jasper say, "Thank God."

Try as I might I was going to fall asleep on this romantic sex filled weekend. With my head in Edward's lap him playing with my hair and my feet being sweetly rubbed by Jasper, I fell asleep.

I was dreaming about flying through the air. I was woken up early, it was still slightly before dawn by two very red sets of eyes, I was in the bedroom and still fully clothed but one was on one side and the other was on the other side. I guess rest time was up. I mentally chanted to my lady-parts get ready you're on in five minutes or less.

Suddenly they were both stripping out of the clothes that had on the night before and throwing the blankets off me. They had me out of my own clothes in less than one second. I tried to make a joke, "don't you want me to get off my morning breath first?"

They really didn't seem to hear me. I couldn't remember who was up to the plate, so I figured I'd just let them duke it out. With them both flanking me I was pretty aware that this our first encounter of the day was not for my pleasure, more to get them revved up. Although both payed an amazing amount of lip service to my lips and my chest, I was getting fingered furiously by two sets of long cold digits. Finally when they felt I was wet enough, they seemed to do their special language of arguments I just looked up them and smiled. I was literally just waiting for their next move.

A decision was made and first up was Jasper. He climbed in between my legs pushing them apart with his own, his hands went around the back of my to my ass where he pulled me up to meet him and then began slamming into me he hand pushing my ass and pussy grinding into him. I started to feel myself find the climax and just let it take me over the wall.

I screamed Jasper's name and held my arms around his neck while I came down, he still hadn't and was going at an amazing rate, he was torturing me to the point I came again fast. Jasper finally came but this time pulled out and came on my stomach. I couldn't stop my breathing and I knew there was another vampire waiting for his turn. Jasper had run and come back in no time with a wet rag to wash off his cum, at the same time kissing me so sweetly I thought I would cry.

I turned over and saw Edward sitting beside the bed in a chair I hadn't realized was there. He stood up and since his dick was already standing up, I thought hey lets get this bitch on.

"Put your legs over here babe." pointing to the edge of the bed, I scooted myself around and got into the requested position, I had to pee but I wasn't giving up one second from getting either of them inside of me.

I put my legs over the side and he brought my legs back up so my whole world was basically on display, he seemed satisfied with his chosen position, and he lowered himself and placed his hands by the sides of my head and began licking my lips. While I focusing on that amazing sensation, his cock was suddenly being forced into me and my head went back, and I screamed Edward's name.

Shit could these guys give a bad fuck ever? Nope.

After the first session of the day I threw back on my comfy outfit they had bought me, and headed toward the door. I finally made it into the bathroom I peed, and then took a look at the damage they had done to me.

I literally screamed when I saw my hair. I opened the door and looked at them pointing to my hair. They guys just watched me from the bed and smiled, "You fell asleep before your hair dried. Babe." Edward said chuckling.

"How the hell did you guys keep a straight face while you were boning Medusa?" I asked, trying to pry my brush through my hair.

"Bella, darlin." I came back around to look at them, this sounded serious.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked with a straight face, they both knew then that their faces and tone were much too serious. "I swear I was at the movies."

"Darlin, please, we need to talk to you." Jasper smiled but kept his serious tone.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 EPOV

Bella said something about her hair being a lost cause she came out and looked at us with her beautiful hair completely destroyed, I couldn't help but smile at her. Jasper and I asked her to follow us into the living room.

Jasper went over to the bar and got Bella her breakfast and brought it to her, she knew something was up, she looked at Jasper and gave him a hug. Then grabbed her yogurt and sat back and just looked at us.

"Bella, we want you to move in with us." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why not?" Jasper retorted.

"Um, cuz we just really got back together after only being with each other for a short time, and frankly I think you guys just really want is to have my vagina fall out." She said with all seriousness and continued eating her yogurt.

We both just looked at her, she looked serious, but then she started laughing, presumably at our expressions.

"Of course I'll move in with you especially since you have a cleaning lady." She was serious again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"You guys got pretty serious. It's not like you guys were proposing or something." She smiled so beautifully, she was just messing with us. She put down her yogurt and came over and sat on Jasper's lap and kissed him, then moved to my lap and repeated it. She went right back over and got her yogurt.

God she was absolutely adorable.

She had agreed, and made me fall in love with her even more if that was possible. Marriage?

"Can we re-arrange though?" Bella asked again with a serious look on her face.

"Of course, why?"

As Jasper said, "Anything you want."

"Because I am not falling off that couch again."

She wasn't done telling jokes yet, and that one actually made us all laugh.

The day progressed beautifully. We knew Bella's amazing little body had to be sore so talking and just spending time with her was perfect until later when she would be able to handle being ravaged again.

She had fallen asleep while she was laying on Jasper's lap while we we all reading.

"How are we going to deal with Emmett when he comes down?" Jasper asked me out of no where.

Aw shit, we forgot that they, the abstaining family were all back in our lives. Our perfect little existence with Bella could get totally jacked up.

"Maybe we could go see him there?" I suggested.

"We could move in with Bella instead," Jasper started. "No, her neighbors would start disappearing and everyone would get suspicious." We smiled. Our neighbors were of course the bars and restaurants that surrounded us. Easy pick off points for us.

"We could rent another place for him to think we moved there?" I thought.

"Maybe, I just don't want him or Rosalie anywhere near her." Jasper started to play with Bella's hair. He was thinking seriously about something. "You know she has never brought it up, but I wonder if she's ever thought about becoming one of us?" Jasper didn't take his eyes off her.

"I don't want her too," I said, " She'll lose so much."

"Like what would she loose? She doesn't want to have kids, if she wanted to get married, you can marry her, maybe a civil service for her and I." He smiled down at her. "Come on, she can't stand her father and her mother is dead. She has nothing to lose. Everything to gain." Jasper tried to convince me.

"I could marry her?" I looked at him.

"Well, yeah. I can't! Can you imagine how bad that would piss this little girl and Alice off. If I even suggested marrying her." He laughed. Then he looked at me surprised and said, "You've never thought of marrying her?"

"Yes. But I assumed it would cause us problems." I said, thinking of my mother's ring I kept in my safe deposit box at the bank.

"Why, you won't take her from me, we are in this awesomely fucked up relationship together. You can't get rid of me." Damn it, he knew that he was the catalyst for our emotional bliss. He smiled again at me, "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? Shit man, Bella was so mad at me. You could have had her all to yourself, but you waited, to make sure it wasn't something about me."

I shook my head. Asshole! This was a relationship of _three_, that was bottom line. Luckily for me and Jasper we were so madly in love with Bella there was no jealousy, and Bella was madly in love with us equally.

There was no going back now anyway.

"Ask her." Jasper said.

Bella stirred a little on his lap.

We had to be quiet, we had plans again tonight for our sleeping angel.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 JPOV

After Bella agreed to move in with us I was so happy.

Nobody could fuck this up. Well nobody but us anyway.

I didn't want to think about that. I justed to focus on this little angel that was falling asleep on my lap. She was as comfortable with us as we were with her, this had to work.

Edward and me had to work out some serious logistics with our pushy brother and his idiot wife.

Emmett and Rosalie were going to be difficult to deal with. Emmett knew there was a girl. Aw shit! So does Rose. Dammit.

So we still had to contend with this shit.

Whatever. I had Bella with me and Edward now.

I had to laugh that Edward didn't realize I knew where the intensity for our threesome came from. I may be blond...but I'm older and frankly I'm cooler then Edward.

It didn't even seem weird that we were moving so fast with her. We should, it felt right.

She was a little vixen that neither one of us could get enough of.

Why not jump and make this shit official.

I was gently petting Bella's hair and stroking her face.

I wish it could be me to marry her. I knew that this relationship required my presence to make this work but I was a little sad that it got to go to Edward. If me and Alice had been able to get a divorce...but then Bella would have had to choose. I don't think she could.

She was too attached to us. She was making herself a little crazy trying to make sure both of us felt loved by her at exactly the same time and the same way.

We would have to talk to her about that too, it wasn't necessary. I already knew she loved Edward, and Edward knew she loved me.

She had nothing to prove. It was cute how she tried though non the less. But I didn't want her wearing herself out or making herself sick.

She was just too precious.

I had told him to ask her.

Just do it.

Let's see if the pussy can man up. Shit I would have done it already. But hey that's me...oh yeah I'm not divorced.

I had to laugh again.

**AN- Thank you too all who have reviewed!! Your words make this so much more fun for me**!!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 BPOV Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment

I started to wake up. God my body hurt. I could feel parts in my body's southern region that probably weren't meant to actually be felt. How was I going to continue this.

Note to self buy them a blow up doll. Let them pound on her for while so my overly abused girly parts can recover. I'll name her Poker.

I let me eyes flutter open, I was pretty sure they had been talking, but it was their super secret whispering language that I still wasn't sure I wanted access to.

Looking at me? Yep. There they are with those smoldering looks. Damn they're gorgeous. Drip.

Traitor vagina. You're the part that hurts the most. Seriously. How in the hell was this even going to be possible. Maybe I could just blow them again.

_Please God let that be enough. _

Why did I agree to three nights and days of nothing but fucking.

Because you didn't know. I had to laugh at myself, yes because the Victoria Secret shopping excursion was so secretive and hard to read. Yes, hum, I wonder why they would want crotchless underwear, in _my_ size? Oh, that is a quandary. Dumbass.

"You're still too sore aren't you?" Jasper smiled at me.

"Um. Were you not in that room earlier?" I sat up and looked at them.

Edward came over to sit with me on the other end of the couch, he put his arm around my waist and brought me into his chest.

"We don't have to do anything else, baby." He said into my hair.

"Just give me a little longer and then I'll get back into my A game mode. I think I've been taking this like a champ. Don't you?" I looked up at him and then over to Jasper, they just smiled at me.

That felt weird. What?

"What are you guys keeping from me." I asked, this is going to piss me off.

"Nothing darlin." Jasper chuckled. I spun my head back at him, one of them better start explaining.

"Vampires have a lot of stamina." Edward said.

_Dur_.

No shit Sherlock. Oh, wait. You guys are talking about...lady vampires.

"What the hell? How long can you guys and what I mean by you guys is how long can not you but your female counterparts go?" I knew I was going to hate this answer.

"Days. Darlin'." Jasper smiled at me.

"Are you serious? You guys are taking it easy on me?" They were smiling and nodding. Those devious Cheshire cat smiles.

"Yeah, babe." Edward was reaching out for me again. "It's okay, we know you can't take that. It would break your little body."

Oh. My. God. Condescension will get you somewhere.

"Fine." I was up for some healthy competition. And by healthy I mean I was going to need to have my vagina stapled back in after this weekend.

I would take these odds and fuck their brains out for the next, what, I grabbed a cell phone, what the hell...holy shit 33 ½ hours. Okay. Yeah, that's not so bad. I was either going to work or the emergency room on Monday morning. I can do this.

Challenge shmallenge.

They were just watching me and my crazy lady conscience fight with each other.

I bet it's amusing from the outside.

"Drop your pants." I stated simply to either one, at this point did it really matter which one went first.

Exactly.

"Darlin you.." Jasper started and stopped quickly. I was taking this challenge. My choice, all mine.

"Drop your pants." I demanded this time.

What were they idiots? Nope, they both started to take off their pants. Alright, woman up now Bella, and suck it up just pretend it's a porno. _A never ending porno._

Good lord I was insane. All this vampire dick was making me insane!

Whichever one had wood first I was pouncing on.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48 EPOV

I hadn't even realized that her behavior was giving me a hard on but it was. She was actually kind of crazy, why that was turning me on I have no idea. Bella stripped out of her clothes quickly and then looked at us while we were both taking off our pants.

Don't know why I got picked, she must have had her reasons because suddenly she was pushing me back on the couch and straddling me.

Bella's eyes were very focused and she grabbed my dick and started working it in herself. Suddenly my I was completely sheathed by my beautiful, albeit a little nutty right now girlfriend, and she was riding me like she was on a mission. It was still amazing her bouncing breasts right in my face couldn't have been hotter, it's wasn't like this wasn't how I wanted the weekend to go.

I grabbed her breasts and started sucking on them, she had her eyes closed and she was working this for all it was worth. I could feel that she was very swollen, and I knew coming in her would only make it worse for her, so I was going to try and get her off me. She _was_ making it difficult. Leaning back bouncing those amazing tits in my face and leaning back and grabbing my balls.

She may be the death of me.

Finally I started to constrict knowing it was so close.

I actually needed Jasper to pull her off me so I didn't come inside her. He happily obliged, knowing that I would have to the same thing for him with Bella acting like this.

It was crazy but cool at the same time. She was attempting to prove to us that she was better than vampire women and I guess more than anything she was proving it to herself. She didn't have to prove it to us. We already thought so.

Although Bella was confused when Jasper pulled her off of me, she got right on him and did the exact same thing. After I pumped my cum onto my stomach, I watched Bella fuck Jasper.

She was a woman with tunnel vision that was for sure.

I couldn't take my eyes off her ass and how she was moving it in and out riding Jasper. Her little body was the most amazing sight.

Jasper loved her tits so much, and he was just in Heaven with them bouncing in his face. He mentally promised me to tell me so he didn't come in her too.

He just kept saying, "a few more I swear just a few more. God she has the most amazing tits, Son. Damn. How could God be so cruel and make her so breakable."

I had to smile at them.

That reminded me of the last conversation Jasper and I had had about Bella. Would she want to become like us? The more I thought about the more it made sense. But she would have to know everything before she could make her final decision.

We would not lie to her. She needed to go into any decision with all the facts.

"Okay, Son get her off me...slowly", he thought to me. I smiled and pulled Bella off Jasper's lap, now she was figuring it out.

"What the hell? I am going to finish what I started." She looked like an angry little kitten, we always thought so when she would get mad at us.

"Baby, come here." I pulled her naked body close to me, into a tight hug, "you don't have to prove anything to us. You are the most amazing creature that has ever walked this earth, for either of us."

Bella brought her face up to mine by standing on tip toes and kissed me. "Thank you." She said. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"So, Bella. Darlin, when is the next round?" Jasper chimed in laughing. She went over and messed up his hair. He swatted at her blindly while she stalked into bedroom, in a pretend huff.

She was stark naked and the loveliest thing either of us had ever seen.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 JPOV

Damn that hot little vixen messin up my hair and walking past me in nothin but what God gave her. Oh and what a sweet God he was.

She went into the bathroom we could hear her working on something, I knew we couldn't beaten up that body to much more, poor little girl. We couldn't get enough of her and it seemed that even though she was hurting she couldn't get enough of us.

"We gotta get her something to eat." Edward went in to our kitchen/bar area and started working on something, smelled awful, but he had become obsessed with the BRAVO and Top Chef so he could cook for Bella. Good he can be the wife, I'll give her the bacon.

Edward looked over at me because of my thought, I just raised my eyebrows and grinned. "Say it Son, go ahead." I thought at him. He just shook his head and went back to cooking.

Finally Bella was coming back out, she was still naked as a jaybird. I smiled at her.

She looked at me the same why I just looked at Edward.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked. He couldn't remove his eyes from her incredible tits. I rotated back and forth between her great tits and her fine ass.

"Winning." She said simply. She grabbed the bottle of water Edward had set out for her and went back to the bedroom.

She knew we were watching.

Damn that little vixen.

We both had to smile.

Finally she came back out in a little sun dress she must have brought with her, because I had never seen it. It was a blue color that just looked incredible on her. She sat down on the bar stool and smiled at me. I dragged myself along the bar and moved right next to her. Edward set her food in front of her and lightly touched her cheekbone. She smiled at him.

We stood there and watched her eat. She even ate that disgusting human food like a damned temptress.

None of us spoke, Bella just looked between the two of us and we just looked at her.

God I was happy man.

Once she finished, Edward took Bella's plate and set it in the sink.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She asked innocently. "I'm still your prisoner, what do you want to do to me?"

That time she didn't sound quite so innocent.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 52 Poison Heart BPOV

They were sweet and loving and didn't want to hurt me.

Blah, blah, blah.

I would fuck them as much as I could. That was a mental promise had I made to myself.

Porn actresses do it, why can't I? It's not like this was a terrible thing for crying out loud, I loved screwing these guys.

I loved being with them, I loved everything about them.

I was truly a happy girl.

I would have a monster yeast infection and a UTI but hey tough shit. I needed to woman up as it were.

This is why they made antibiotics. Well not specifically, but it is why I was going to need them.

But my surprisingly sensitive and sweet boyfriends were insisting I take it easy. At least until later tonight.

I realized then that they, my personal gods, also known as my boyfriends, soon to be roommates had disappeared.

Where were they? They were vampires so I wasn't going to be sneaking around.

I was walking around their loft, quietly. I wasn't even really being all that nosy. I had realized I hadn't seen to much around the place or the neighborhood. I always seemed to zero in on them and where they were, which was usually the bedroom, so that room I actually was becoming very familiar with.

Except that chair from earlier, where did that come from. Maybe super fast Edward had gotten while Jasper was doing his thing on me.

Anyway, they have a yard! Well a concrete patio deal. It's the size of a real yard.

It's beautiful with potted flowers and plants, and huge planted trees. A sun and moon waterfall coming out of the wall to a pond with koi fish, it even had plants growing from it. Looking straight up you can simply see the sky.

This was their little oasis so they didn't have to be cooped up all day everyday. If it was sunny they could still have some fresh air. They could sparkle. I couldn't help but smile, they never ceased to amazing me.

"What are you smilin' about darlin?" Jasper was leaning on the patio door frame.

I wondered how long he had been watching me.

"This is so pretty out here, I didn't know..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, we always seem to get preoccupied when you're here, don't we." He smiled.

"I guess that's a compliment to me." I did a little curtsy.

He chuckled.

"Come on," he motioned with his head for me to some in, "I'll give you a tour. You're gonna need to know where everything is." I followed him inside.

He took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. It sent a shock through my body whenever they touched me, and when they touched me at the same time....never mind I can't think of that right now.

"So you really want me to move in?" I asked, remembering my promise to not talk too much.

"Of course, you want to don't you?" He turned to look in my eyes. I actually lost my ability to form words. So I just nodded.

He smiled and pushed some hair behind my ear. His fingers lingered on my neck and then my shoulder. Well if he was trying to not turn me on then he was failing miserably. But I still hadn't gotten my brain and my mouth in the same city yet. I did remember how to kiss however, I leaned in and kissed him. That was amazing. Jasper's hands went right around my waist and grabbed my ass, he started to pull me in to him and then suddenly stopped, and pulled back just to look at me.

"Damn woman, you are so beautiful, you know that?" I didn't think I was until I met them.

"You make me feel that way." I said breathlessly. He began combing his finger through my hair. It felt amazing. Everything that was happening felt surreal, like I was dreaming.

Meeting them, all the sex, finding out about them, some more sex, fighting, falling in love, lots more sex, now I was gonna move in with them. I was nuts. But happy nuts.

At some point he let go of my waist and grabbed for my hand again, to walk me down a hallway right off the bedroom.

It was always so dark I had never even looked down it, frankly I thought it was a corner hidden by a shadow. We continued walking what would have been past their bedroom, bathroom and even past that concrete patio when we finally reached a door.

Jasper looked at me and smiled, when he opened it. He had me walk into the huge warehouse space which held cars and motorcycles and so many tools. It was so huge my foot steps actually echoed.

"So you guys own this whole building?" He nodded. I was pretty impressed. Even though a gear head is not something I would ever be mistaken for. It was still cool non-the-less.

"When we're not with you, we're in here or upstairs." He smiled and sat on a stool.

"So I can park my truck in here." I asked smiling. Jasper started laughing.

"No way, darlin." He said finally.

My rusty old truck would not be allowed in this pristine garage, that I did not doubt.

"Why do you only drive the Volvo?" I asked, "it's not exactly a chick magnet."

He smiled widely at me.

"It keeps us inconspicuous and it's cheap." More of their personality traits were coming to life for me.

"So what is this one?" Pointing a black colored car. I actually thought about touching it. This car was gorgeous and worth more than 5 of my trucks.

"That is a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500. It has a 428 big block and is power plant rated at 335 hp, darlin'." I must have looked as confused as I was. "I caught 1967 and Mustang, after that it was a complete blur."

Jasper started to laugh at me and held out his hand, the tour wasn't over.

As we were leaving I couldn't help but to tease, "So you're gonna move over some cars to make some room for my truck, right?"

He didn't even take the bait. I smiled.

Right across from the garage, or cozy home for cars as I was going to call it, was a stair case. How freaking big is this place? I thought and then asked..."how freaking big is this place?"

"Pretty big. We had this warehouse converted for our living space, up here, and then that area for the patio."

"Well the patio is beautiful, but your garage is ridiculously huge." I said.

He opened another door to a huge office space with computers and and televisions.

"And this is our work space. Come on in." He waved me in still smiling at me. "See not scary."

"I wasn't scared." I said acting insulted.

"I could hear your heart after we came to the garage, you thought I was taking you to a dungeon." He smiled at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

Jasper always looked so incredibly comfortable. He was like the epitome of ease and relaxation. He was amazing to be around.

I lost my train of thought looking at him.

"Don't you want to know what we do in here?" He finally asked keeping that smile set on his beautiful face.

"Internet porn." I joked.

"Well that too, but we work the stock markets. Get some tips from Alice, but mostly Edward just calls

around and reads their minds."

No muss no fuss. Not for my guys.

"Easy." I snapped my fingers.

"Yep." He smiled

"Where _is _Edward?"

Jasper leaned over and looked out the window that was to his left.

"Out front I think, he needed to talk to our idiot brother again. He wants to meet you."

"You don't want me to meet him. Why?"

"This relationship is crowded anyway." Jasper shook his head in slight frustration. "Our brother will just complicate things that we, meaning _you_ and Edward and me got worked out."

"You think I won't be able to handle being around him?" I had only completely lost myself with two guys, these two specific guys. I would hope that throwing another vampire in the mix that my panties wouldn't snap the elastic and fall to the floor.

Were they jealous about a guy I hadn't met?

"No, we don't think you'll be the problem at all, Bella." He grabbed my hand again and started playing with my fingers.

"Will it be too difficult me living here with you?"

"No Bella!" He suddenly was being very serious, "We will figure out a way to keep Emmett away..." he trailed off a little.

I got the feeling there was more to it then that, but I wasn't going to push it. I realized there was a reason Jasper had taken me on a tour. Away from where Edward was talking on the phone or even talking to the other brother in person. I didn't want to push it, push Jasper.

He seemed sweetly sincere and it was nice to be alone with him. I realized in that instant that I had never been in the same room with either of them alone since I met them.

I decided not to waste it. I went over and put my arms around his neck, from where he was sitting I was actually a bit taller and was able to look down at him, if only slightly.

He put his amazingly strong arms around my body and brought me even closer to him for a kiss that took my breath away.

When he took his lips away from mine they went directly to my neck and to my slightly exposed chest from my sun dress. My fingers began searching his beautiful blond hair. He felt amazing.

AN- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! They always make me smile!!!! =D


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 EPOV

I was standing outside fighting with my bear of a brother on the street.

"This is fucking ridiculous you guys not letting me meet her." Emmett was yelling at me.

"It's not that we don't want you to meet her..." I started.

"Then what the fuck is it. Alice said she's met her, hell they are doing lunch." Why was he so upset about this? "Emmett, this is kind of a delicate situation."

"Look whatever, I'm not an idiot Edward, I get that you guys are screwing the same girl. I thinks it's hot as hell."

And there it is. Emmett was going to piss me off very shortly.

"That is why. Right there. You will embarrass her or insult her in some way and that is just not an option." Jasper and I were going to protect Bella. Even if was just from the prying eyes of our family.

"I will not." He started. "Shit I just wanna meet the girl that has gotten my _two_ brothers to settle down and get all domestic." His smile was wicked, and thoughts that he was trying to hide were even wickeder.

He was trying to hide his thoughts but he unfortunately had seen Bella that day when she was going to her interview. He had most definitely seen our attraction to her.

"I just want to meet her. She knows about us right?" Emmett asked.

"Of course she knows everything. Look just let us get everything settled and we'll allow you to meet her." I was really running out of excuses.

Soon I was just going to be getting pissed.

"Allow her? What the hell does that mean, you guys keeping her locked up like a slave? Oh wait that would be even cooler." It was amazing that he could not figure out why we didn't want him to meet our Bella. "If I meet her then maybe Rose will get off my ass about you guys."

"How would you meeting Bella help your situation with your wife?" This I had to hear.

"Rose thinks I come up here to screw around, because that is all you guys do, if she knows you guys are seeing someone, she'll be more cool about."

"Rosalie already knows about Bella, she was yelling at us last week about it. Just cut the shit alright Emmet. What the hell do you want?" I was over this conversation and frankly I already knew the answer I was just hoping he would be gentleman enough to stop himself. He wasn't.

"Well why can't I have a crack at her?" He crossed his arms and was leaning on his Jeep. "A human that wants to fuck a vampire and you guys keep her all to yourself? What the fuck Edward."

Physically fighting with another vampire on a public street was an incredibly stupid thing to do for exposures sake, but I did, I punched him in the face anyway.

"You aren't welcome here anymore." I said and walked away.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 JPOV

Bella and I had come downstairs together just as Edward was coming in the house.

Bella knew there was something wrong and went directly over to Edward. He took her into arms and just hugged her. But his look to me told another story completely. He asked Bella to give us a few minutes, she sweetly agreed and went back out to the patio.

When Edward told me what happened with Emmett I wasn't surprised. Emmett was an idiot. The fact that he actually thought we would abuse Bella and Bella's trust showed how we had been right to leave.

Our relationship was unconventional on pretty much every level but that didn't make any less real.

"I'm not sure whats going to happen now." Edward said.

It seems that the reality of our relationship was being called into question by outside sources.

I looked out at Bella, everything about this relationship was bizarre but it was worth every moment.

Were we supposed to feel guilty now that a man we had both cared about was suddenly jealous and insulting our choices. We were men and our feelings were never going to be as traumatized as Bella's would be if she heard this.

Suddenly Edward's phone was buzzing. He held it up for me, he threw the phone on the counter. I decided to take it.

"What the fuck is your problem Emmett?" I said instead of hello.

Edward took this opportunity to go outside with Bella. I watched him pull her to the marble bench we have out there. He just pulled her into his arms as if he were protecting her.

"Man, I'm sorry I wanted to talk to Edward. He's really pissed huh?"

"We both are." I said quietly.

"Alright I take it all back, Jesus man, I didn't realize you guys were in love with her. I would have never said anything like that if I had known. I just thought this was a fling or something. I never meant to insult you guys, or _her_."

I actually believed him, but it didn't change what had been said.

"I am heading back up to Forks. You guys won't hear from me until you contact me, okay."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea Emmett."

I hung up the phone with Emmett and watched Bella and Edward. He deserved to have a few minutes alone with her too.

If I knew Edward, and I did for about 60 years now, he was going to turn this into a drama.

Obviously Bella was never going to be told about our brother's disgusting comments, it would hurt her. I was going to have to throw some calming feelings at Edward before he fucked up everything.

Bella was more sensitive than most human beings and would sense his emotions and probably think she had done something wrong. Which couldn't be further from the truth.


	54. Chapter 54

**AN-When I proof read this chapter I realized there is literally two lines of dialogue. Oh well.**

Chapter 52 Garden of Serenity

BPOV

The safest place in the world was in the arms of a vampire. At least this is my opinion. It didn't matter which set of arms I was in, the blond or the bronze one.

Although Edward was obviously upset about something that happened between him and his other brother. I didn't ask why, just stayed there on his lap in his arms until he was ready.

I have no idea how long we were there, Edward finally kissed the top of my head and asked if I was cold. I was freezing, between the outside air and being nuzzled up to a guy without a body temperature going inside sounded like a freaking great idea.

When we got in there Jasper was sitting at the bar just hanging out as usual. He looked complete mellow. He smiled warmly at me and grabbed my hand pulling me over to him. Jasper then whipped me around so my back was against his chest, and kissed my cheek. I must have blushed because he laughed deeply into my hair.

Edward even smiled.

Maybe no more sad faces tonight?

Jasper's hands suddenly became manacles at my wrists as he pulled me even closer to him, I slid in between his legs and felt his growing erection in my back. His breath becoming ragged against my neck.

I pushed myself back to show my approval to this change in events. Jasper's lips were being forcefully pushed into my shoulders and throat as I leaned my head back to give him fuller access. I was slowly moved to face him and his lips began moving down from my neck to tops of my breasts. Without loosing grip on my wrists he was removing my clothes with his teeth.

I should have known this little dress would be ruined this weekend.

The ripping of the material made me moan and he brought his face back to mine, and he kissed me with ferocity.

Jasper released his grip on my wrists, while his hands came up to the bodice of the dress and ripped it the rest of the down my chest and then pushed it off my shoulders.

My dress was pushed down the rest of my body by the extra set of hands that were suddenly behind me. Jasper was standing now.

They both towered over me.

The electrical current that suddenly went through my body at double the intensity meant Edward was behind me placing kisses along my back and shoulders. He unhooked my bra with expert precision. I let my arms go down to my sides for it to fall to the ground leaving me almost completely exposed to them except for my underwear which wasn't too much of an obstacle since they were both more interested in my neck, back, shoulders, and breasts.

I was loosing my ability to breath and began shaking from my body's yearning. I felt one cold hand finally going to the heat between my legs, where I was gushing by now. Couldn't bet money on which god's hand it was but he wasn't waisting time and immediately slipped two fingers inside of me and began slipping them in and out of me at an agonizingly slow speed.

I think I must have squeaked or something but that noise didn't sound familiar to me at all.

Jesus these guys could make me do anything at this point, I was in actual pain from not being able to fuck them.

Suddenly I was being raised on to their bar with my ass half on half off, but Jasper's hands were strongly holding onto my thighs so I wasn't going to fall.

Jasper looked in my eyes and saw the answer he wanted because another rip and my panties were no longer an issue, just as quickly his face was between my thighs. He was placing ministrations on my clit with his tongue that were so fast it was astonishing. I was gasping and moaning with complete abandon.

I was having trouble keeping myself in a seated position although I wanted to see Jasper working me I had to lay back on my elbows while my orgasm finally took over with me screaming his name.

They gave me mere seconds from this when Edward was suddenly abusing my nether region with his mouth now. I bucked up with my hips meeting him halfway, he grabbed my legs and quickly placed them on his shoulders and pulled my body into his face.

Shit!

Edward was fucking me with his tongue. Pushing me back and forth on the bar. I couldn't hold on any longer and was finally screaming his name.

I really needed a prize or something to be able to speak their names coherently. Of course their dicks were going to be thanks enough.

I just wanted to mention my brain was becoming mush quickly.

Jasper was holding my hand with one of his and touching a calf with another, and Edward was letting his hands touch my stomach and thighs while they watched me come down from my high. I could have cried from this amazing feeling, but there was no time for that, suddenly Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me up picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me down in the middle of the bed and I watched as they both flanked me after they both already removed their clothes.

I should really talk to them about making me a vampire.

The speed thing was awesome!

Jasper and Edward's bodies, they were absolutely amazing to behold. They really were my personal gods. I had to touch and lick them both. I leaned over and kissed Edward's stomach and licked along the V to his amazing cock. I turned and did the same for Jasper. I still wasn't positive how to make sure they both felt completely wanted at the same moment.

Another reason the speed thing would be helpful. Just sayin.

Jasper started pushing me back so I fell in between Edward's legs, I immediately began licking his scrotum and placing my tongue at the point behind it, a G spot on a man I discovered on the Internet.

I had two guys I needed to please, I wasn't exactly experienced before them, so research was becoming important.

I was using my hands on the length of his cock. It must have worked because he growled like a fucking mountain lion.

While all this was taking place, Jasper had began playing with my entrance, causing my legs to react wildly. He grabbed and wrapped them around his waist and suddenly slid all the way up his length inside me. The burning for my body to adjust to him was incredible, he wasn't hesitating on any of his moves tonight.

Edward suddenly lifted his body away from me. What the fuck?

Jasper then picked me up and placed me so I was straddling him. Then I saw Edward over his shoulder coming out of the bathroom he was rubbing something on his dick.

I realized what they were doing now. I wanted this, I think. I just didn't know how to ask, Edward was going to go in behind me at the same time Jasper was fucking me.

Before I saw him move again, Edward was at my ear and licking my earlobe with his amazing tongue. He began speaking, "Bella, baby, I want to be inside you at the same time as Jasper. Can we do this to you?" His request was not surprising, I would have said yes to any words he asked, but he even made me feel amazing asking like that, Jasper slowed down his movements waiting for my reaction, I simply nodded to Edward's request.

Jasper moved me back a little and up more off his thighs and I felt Edward slide in and began using his fingers with lube at my smaller entrance. He began using his fingers to open me up. I decided to focus only on what Jasper felt like inside me.

This was a completely new experience for me. I was a little scared. But I knew that if I needed either one of them to stop they would, but I was also insanely curious about how it would finally feel to have them both inside me like that.

Edward must have felt I was adequately ready and began slowly moving the tip in, there was no getting away from it. Not that I wanted to. Jasper slowed his pumping again, and pulled my lips to his, he began kissing me and sucking on my tongue, I couldn't have pulled away if I had wanted to.

Edward pushed a little further in which caused me to gasp, both of them stopped and waited for me to either adjust or object.

I blinked a few dozen times and rubbed my face on Jasper's shoulder and then nodded, they both went back to their previous movements. Edward kissed and licked my neck and shoulders. He kept moving my hair from shoulder to shoulder.

The pleasure and pain was increasing and diminishing at a rate I couldn't keep up with. They felt amazing. Jasper was going at almost the same rate as Edward causing the friction to make me scream.

It was nothing coherent. I have no clue what I said. I don't even think I was actually thinking with syllables at that point. How they had their legs is a mystery, because I was basically sitting on both their cocks.

Finally I felt my walls closing in on them and pumping them too. It was a triple threat of cuming.

Once I came down I could feel both of their cocks still inside me slowly making their way to flacid. Neither one actually pulled out. They were so slow and careful with their movements.

They both let me lay down gently on the bed. I couldn't catch my breath. I felt the bed shifting from one or both climbing on and off, suddenly I felt warm washcloths on me, they were cleaning me off.

I felt my heart jump up in rate like it was going to explode out of my chest.

I couldn't move. My legs, my body, nothing worked. Shit, I couldn't even talk. More shifting and then Jasper and Edward were pulling me over to look at them, Jasper was pushing my hair out of my face while Edward was putting his arm around me to support me, they were still naked and flanking me.

Jasper was lightly kissing and caressing my arm on his side, while Edward was kissing my ear and side of my face on his side. I was holding hands with both of them. We stayed there together.

I must have began to fall asleep because I felt Jasper get up get me a blanket, he spread it over me and tucked in on both sides of me. Jasper laid back down next to me and Edward never left my side. I felt two sweet gentle kisses and I feel into a deep sleep.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 EPOV

I couldn't take my eyes off Bella while she slept. I was amazed by how much I loved this woman.

She took my breath away almost every time I looked at her.

Last night she allowed me something that was very precious, and her trust in us had me reeling.

I was still pissed about Emmett, although Jasper seemed to think he was under control and we wouldn't have anymore issues I wasn't completely certain.

Our discussion if it could be called that took place after Bella fell asleep.

"So what did the idiot want to talk about?" I asked Jasper.

Jasper shrugged but didn't take his eyes off Bella.

"He felt for saying anything like that about Bella. He won't bother us until we contact him." Jasper was always letting this kind of shit slide. "He'll leave us alone, and we'll just keep Bella completely away from him."

"That's it?" I was as pissed as before.

Jasper finally looked at me with complete annoyance on his face.

"Well what do you want to do fuck him up? He's not the smartest guy out there Edward. Just let it go. Don't make this into something that it doesn't have to be. Obviously Bella will never be subjected to him. Shit, I didn't want him around her anyway. So lets just drop it." Jasper was finished with the subject.

He was also calling me a bitch in his mind.

I leaned over Bella and punched him in the chest. I'm not always the most mature one in the room.

He flew up and looked at me. "Son, if you wanna wake Bella up to hear you getting your ass beat, keep it up. I will you fuck up."

"I don't think thats the way it'll go down." I looked at him.

"If she wouldn't be pissed I would take you and string you out on the front porch. I'm older and stronger. So fuck you"

"Fuck you. I'm faster."

Suddenly Bella started talking in her sleep. We both got quiet and tried to hear her.

"Maybe..." is all either one of us could make out at first, then she said something we both hadn't gotten the courage to ask her, "then I could stay with you forever." Was she dreaming about eternity?

We stayed quiet the rest of the night. Not that our argument was over just yet we also glared at one another when we weren't looked at her.

There were really only three things Jasper and I agreed on money, cars, and now Bella. Oh yeah four, we also both loved Esme.

Right before dawn I decided to take a shower. Hoping that Bella would sleep in for awhile, I was also hoping she would still be up for some more weekend debauchery that we still had planned. We still had 24 hours before this weekend was officially over and I wanted to spend some more time with her anywhere and doing anything she wanted.

I kissed her shoulder and neck a few dozen times and started getting up.

"Where're you goin bitch?" Jasper smirked at me.

"Asshole. Just stay with her in case she wakes up." I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously." Jasper grinned, getting her naked sleeping body all to himself was giving him all kinds of ideas.

He was over being pissed at me.

Now I just had to work at not being pissed at Emmett.

I smiled and nodded.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 JPOV

Finally Edward left the room.

Bella lay beside me.

Naked.

I had to smile at my own wicked thoughts.

First I would try to wake her with kisses.

She was laying on her stomach, but her head was facing me. "Fuck, you are beautiful!" I said to her sleeping ears.

Her back was exposed, she looked so perfect. I was going to have to ruin her sleep. But my straining erection was either gonna be used wisely or I was just gonna have to beat off. I gotta try right?

I began kissing her back and neck lowering the blanket to just above her ass.

Bella made a low moan.

This was gonna work! I remembered what is was like to be a teenager about to get laid. That was the kind of excitement I felt.

I started using my hands, and began working them underneath her. I had to see her breasts. She slowly began to roll over to face me. Then I heard the water shut off.

"Asshole." All this work and he was gonna be joining in. Dammit just a few minutes completely alone with this woman, could that be so hard?

I heard him laugh.

Back to the job at hand.

I moved down so I was eye level with Bella's tits. I began kissing the valley between her breasts.

Then started licking her nipples and pulling her deeper into my mouth. Suddenly I felt her hands start grabbing at my hair. I looked up and saw those beautiful eyes looking at me. She was biting her lower lip.

Fuck I loved it when she did that. I went back to molesting her breasts, she let out a moan, that sent my dick into hyper drive.

I pushed back up to her face her and reached down to her legs lifting her thighs up and I slipped in between her legs. She looked so amazing gazing directly into my eyes. She hadn't said a word yet but those eyes spoke volumes.

Bella's emotions were pushing at me with such weight too.

Love and lust. I was pushing them right back her.

I began pushing against her entrance finally getting inside to that heat I'd missed from since last night.

"Jasper...harder!" She sounded like sex. I can't let a lady down, I did as she asked and began pumping harder, I brought my hands down on her ass and pushed her into me with the same force I was going into her. She began to throw her hear back and biting that fucking lip.

God she was so beautiful!

She started climbing to her peak and panting. I could feel her walls clench around my dick.

"Aww fuck Bella!" I came at that moment hard into her. I didn't want to stop.

She was catching her breath as I rolled off her. Pushing her hair off her face, "Good mornin darlin." I couldn't help but tease, she was too cute pushing her head into my chest and started giggling.

Edward was suddenly on her other side kissing her shoulder. She turned her head to face him, but kept her head on me. She reached out for him and he leaned in and started kissing her mouth.

The one thing that could put us both in good moods was the beautiful sight of this woman.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 BPOV Do You Remember Rock n Roll Radio

After morning sex with Jasper and the fuck fest last night with both of them I am still trying to figure out if this is really my life.

Praying to God this isn't some awesome and twisted super-long dream!

Now we are all fully clothed sitting in their "living quarters" trying to figure out when I was going to move in with them when suddenly they got all serious.

"What were you dreaming about last night?" Edward asked me.

"Um," I shook my head, "I don't really remember." I had an idea but not precise about the subject, "why?"

"You said something while you were dreaming, that just made us think." Edward sat back against his seat and looked at me with a smoldering eyes. God he is beautiful.

I forgot how to talk. Again. A few minutes later my thoughts started making sense.

"What did I say?" I finally formed a sentence. Hey looked who joined the party, Bella's brain.

"You said you wanted to be with us forever." Jasper said from the other seat next to me.

Now I had to focus on the other beautiful face in the room.

_You're not getting enough sleep sweetie._ I said to myself.

"Um, I was curious about that." I said looking down. I wasn't sure about their reactions, they did seem to be enjoying my being human so much.

Jasper chuckled. I breathed and looked back up at them.

Edward sat looking at me for a few more seconds then said, "You would want this?" He seemed very serious.

"To be with you guys, yeah."

"You're already with us." He said. Jasper let out a deep sigh, a deep frown forming on his lips and he glared at Edward.

They were obviously not in agreement on this subject.

I needed them both to feel the same about me. I wanted them both. I loved them both. I would never be able to lose one! I knew that much about this relationship.

They made it seem like there was no jealousy between them over me, but I wasn't completely sure now.

"Yeah, but in ten years I'm gonna look like a freak with two teen aged boyfriends or people are gonna think I'm your mother.

"I doubt that." Edward said rolling his eyes at me. Jasper started laughing quietly.

"So you don't want me to?" I asked Edward.

"I didn't say that. I would never say that." He moved back up on his seat, putting his hands on his knees like he was going to make a point. But instead he just looked over at Jasper.

"That gets on my nerves." I mumbled.

"What?" He looked back over at me.

Jasper was as usual Mr. Cool, just leaning back watching, waiting, and smiling. I looked over at him, he winked at me. Drip.

I couldn't help but smiling back. I tried to get composure so I could get through my possible spat with Edward. Which was also making me horny as hell.

"The super secret conversations. It's annoying." I looked at him, he looked back at me with concern in his eyes.

"You would rather we said everything to you?" Edward said.

"Ah yeah." _Dur_. I shook my head slightly and rolled my eyes.

"It will hurt." He said

"What? Your conversation?" I was trying to be cocky.

"No, the transformation." He was not.

"It hurts. Seriously?"

"You will never be able to see any of your friends or family ever again. You will have to survive off of humans deaths. Are you sure this is what you want?" He continued.

I sat there gaping at him.

Why is he pissing on my parade? I looked at him and took a sip of my water. He was really the annoying one sometimes. All logical. Pain in my ass.

"How would you guys do it?" I looked over at Jasper and to physically ignore Edward.

"We probably couldn't, darlin', we'd have to get Carlisle to do it." Jasper said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Carlisle is?"

"Our father." Edward said, while Jasper rolled his eyes at the mention of the name.

"Oh well! Never mind then, because you guys handle relatives so well." I said with in pseudo disgust.

They started laughing at me.

"We just wouldn't want to mess it up, Bella." Jasper was still laughing.

"How could you mess it up?" I already knew the answer, and they stopped laughing.

This conversation took us into a reality that I wasn't ready to give up my sex buzz up for yet. Apparently they could kill me. Really easily.

"Whatever." I shook my head and tried like crazy to think of another subject.

I got up and went into their kitchen. I was a big baby when things didn't go my way. I was pretty sure it was an only child issue. So I left it at that. I actually was afraid of the pain. Edward was right about that.

If I'd been seventeen I would be throwing a fit to get what I wanted.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 EPOV

Bella was acting like a child.

This was getting ridiculous. She needed to understand how dangerous this was. Jasper was filling my head with a number of insults directed at me and my "pussy ass self".

I needed to talk to her alone. Now.

I told Jasper I needed to talk with Bella. If this was gonna continue we needed to see what we were like alone with her, just me and her and he needed to see what it was just him and her.

"You're an idiot." Was Jasper's response. "But hey I get alone time too, so go for it."

"Bella?" She looked at me from the kitchen. "Will you go for a ride with me?" I asked, she looked surprised. Then she looked at Jasper. Then she looked back at me.

"Now?" I nodded. "Sure."

She grabbed her coat and headed outside with me to my Volvo.

I got on the interstate and began heading North. I kept looking over at her and she at me but we said nothing. I wasn't sure if she was really angry or just annoyed. Then her little hand started creeping over closer to my hand at the stick shift. I couldn't help but smile, she thought I was angry.

I grabbed her tiny hand and placed under mine and squeezed her.

"We've never been alone." She said and smiled at me.

I agreed with a nod.

"It's weird. I thought you and Jasper were connected at the hip." While I was staring at her she bit her lower lip. She was nervous being alone with me. Perfectly acceptable being with _two_ vampires but alone with one and she gets uncomfortable.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Is it strange just being with me?" I finally asked.

"No, not strange. Just different. I like it." Bella bit her lip again.

"What is it when we are all together?"

"It's like an electrical charge in the air, you don't feel it?" She asked.

"Yes, but there is something now, too."

She nodded. She looked over at me resting her head on the back of the seat.

I was waiting for her to ask me where I was taking her. She just watched me drive.

When we reached the turn off my driving finally became an issue.

"Damn you drive like a maniac." She grabbed the handle over her door and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry I am vampire." I joked.

"Oh yeah, that actually does make me feel better. Maybe you could bite me." Here we go. I had to smile.

"I would bite you."

"Yeah? Maybe you could bite my ass." She was angry. "Stop smiling at me." She kept her hand intertwined with mine but she was still angry.

I pulled the car over and stopped. I turned toward her, she was looking out the window at the landscape.

"What are we doing here?" She asked me.

"This is where I like to go to be alone." I started, "we gotta hike a little, okay?"

Bella nodded and unhooked her seatbelt. I made it over to the passenger side before she had a chance to open it.

I offered her my hand and she took it with a smile.

She was adorable she tripped more than she didn't. "I don't know if you've notice, but athletic I am not." She smiled at me.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked.

"Yep?" She tripped again. "Dammit."

"Why?" I held out my hand to give her some leverage.

"You don't..." Her voice trailed off. I looked at her face. She looked hurt.

"What? I don't what?" I stopped to look at her.

"You don't want me the same as Jasper does." She looked like she was going to cry.

"You think I don't want you?" I was shocked.

"Not the same way. I know you like what we have but.."

"We're not the same Bella, we _are_ two separate men." I said incredulously. Could she think he loves her more though?

"He wants me to be with you guys forever."

I looked at Bella, "I want you...". I stopped and looked back at her. She was the only woman I have ever felt this way about and I was making her feel that it was only Jasper that cared for her emotionally.

"You want what?" She asked as we approached the clearing.

"I don't want to lose certain qualities of your humanity, but I do want you to be with me...us. Forever." I said.

She looked at me with surprise but then a smile started across her face. I really doubt I could deny this woman anything.

"Bella, you are the only woman I have ever loved." I turned to face her straight on and grabbed her lovely face in my hands and I kissed her. Her hands came to my waist and fisted my shirt in her hands and pulled her body closer to my own.

My body was trembling while I kissed her. My hands found there way into this amazing chestnut hair. God how I loved this woman's hair. It smelled like strawberries and freesia. It was thick and curly and so beautiful. We stood there at the edge of the clearing and simply kissed.

Although my hands were occupied with her hair, her hands were roaming from my chest to my waist and into my hair. It seemed Bella couldn't get enough of me either.

She finally broke away to catch her breath I went directly to her neck and backed her up into a tree. My hands finally starting taking their lead and found her breasts, I started kneading them through her shirt making her pant even harder.

Although I wanted her. Today I needed something more from Bella. More than sex.

I pulled away from her lips and looked into her amazing eyes.

"I hadn't realized I was making it seem that I didn't care for you." I said.

She was breathless and put her arms around my neck.

"I don't think that you didn't care, it's just you seem to hold back more, I guess." Bella looked around and as if she was trying stop herself from crying. "I didn't realize..." she trailed off, "I've never loved anyone until you guys. I just...." Bella's breathing hitched, "I never thought I'd fall for two men. I am in love with both of you. I don't think I could live without either of you." Tears started to fall quickly from her eyes.

I used my thumbs to wipe away the moisture.

This woman had more passion in her than any human being or vampire combined. She really did love us both.

"Bella, I want to marry you."

She looked at me through her tears. "Marry me!" She practically screeched.

Her reaction made me start laughing.

"Yes, marry you!"

"How the hell can we get married, I'm screwing you _and_ your brother!" She was shocked, I still couldn't stop laughing at her.

"How could I not want to marry you." I kissed her forehead. She kept crying and then she started laughing with me.

"Yeah, you are kind of living a wet dream aren't you?" She was getting hysterical with laughter.

She started to slink down the tree still laughing. I knelt down with her, pushing her hair out of her face and then went to holding her shoulders.

"Bella, I'm serious. I want to marry you. I know you will stay with both of us, but I want you to be my wife." I brought her face up to mine, she had started crying again but was smiling through her tears.

She used her sleeve and wiped her eyes and nose. Then she looked directly into my eyes.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Edward." With that she flung her arms around me and kissed me with all the passion I knew she had.


	59. Chapter 59

AN- Super short...bitch all you want ;) xod

Chapter 59 JPOV

Alright so the idiot took our girlfriend for a drive.

"Have your date with her, she still wants us both." I had thought to him before he drove away.

Fucker heard me.

At least I got to be with her alone for a little while this morning. God she was beautiful. I couldn't get enough of her. That body drove me crazy. All her little things, the way she looked at us while we were making love to her, the way she kissed. Oh I can't be thinking about this without her here.

The three of us had an unconventional love triangle.

I was still pissed.

I am gonna bitch slap him when I see him later.

We could be moving her in right now.

Instead he was acting like a little whiny bitch.

Then I started to feel them, they were coming in the front door. Happy.

Even the idiot was happy. Well this is a strange turn of events. Bella was full of love and happiness it radiated off of her.

"Hey, babe!" She let go of Edward and ran over to me and gave me hug. Then she ran back over to Edward.

"So? Why are you guys so happy." I looked at Bella but it was Edward who answered my question.

"Bella has agreed to marry me." He smiled at me.

"Oh!" Well that did make me smile. He was over his bullshit of changing her then. Edward looked at me and nodded, I smiled at him. "Well I guess we should celebrate."

"So what will we do to celebrate?" Bella asked.

I looked into her eyes, "Anything you want darlin." She bit her lip and smiled.

We both made love to her all afternoon.

Our weekend was almost over now, with a whole new chapter starting.

**AN- Hello there! Thank you to everybody who has reviewed and alerted and/or favorite-d this! It really makes my heart swell, so much so that I have to loosen my bra! =D love ya danaxoxox**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 It's A Wonderful World

This weekend was crazy.

I got fucked so many fucking times I literally can't count.

I am engaged!

Edward even gave me his mother's ring!

I am moving in with them!

That's right them, because as Jasper so sweetly and pervertedly put it I would always have a man on the side. _Aww, I love him!_

The only that was gonna suck was talking to Mike, well it wasn't the only thing that was gonna suck apparently.

Apparently what truly sucked was coming in the form of a crazy gorgeous blond chick.

She came out of nowhere.

Screaming at me. I am being screamed at in my elevator going to my apartment.

"You think you can take my place you little whore. Human whore!" The blond screamed. "I am his wife!"

Did I hear her right? Another one! Something about another wife.

_Seriously?!_

_**ANOTHER FUCKING WIFE!**_

The last wife I met was so sweet. That one would be a more accurate portrait of a long suffering wife.

This one not so sweet. I am pretty sure this one....this one wants to kill me.

"I am..." She cut me off with a strong manicured hand at my throat.

Yeah, I am shutting up now! Shit that hurts!

I really need to get out of this fuckedupness.

_Note to self. No more brothers. No more vampires. Equals no more wives, fuckin great idea!_

" After I get my ass kicked I think maybe I should stay single for awhile." I think to myself.

I am trying to calm crazy bitch with long legs but she keeps mentioning the stupid fucking human her husband is fucking.

"Please I don't...." She clamps down again. Shit I forgot, keep mouth shut! What the hell is wrong with me?

Edward! That asshole, he was married too! Or is she talking about the other brother. This chick is confusing me! I am the whore? I am of course assuming it is me. I know, what happens when you assume?

_Apparently it means you're, meaning me, is going to get her ass beat by the super model._

So, we get to my apartment. That's right I am not going to continue to get my ass kicked in the elevator. Public humiliation is not my thing.

_Come on gorgeous! Come on in...my life sucks!_

She can continue this barrage of insults in my home, because frankly now that I have fucked two married men I figure I totally deserve it.

Kicking a vampire in the balls. Does that work?

I wave at Mike on my way into my apartment. Sweet as always, he just shakes his head and makes the international phone sign so he can get all the juicy details later.

I nod at him._ This is so much fun!_

I think about how I am probably moving back to _Anywhere Else in the USA_ by the end of today.

Jesus could this walk to my apartment be any longer?

This felt like a fucking death march.

In my apartment, my phone is ringing, my cell phone is buzzing in my purse. Shit can I get anymore drama in my life.

"No more of you little bitches!" Is the last the supermodel screams at me, when I turn around and suddenly I feel a searing pain racing though my body.

Did I pass out? Fuck! This hurts!

I'm in a bed.

I have no idea where I am.

The pain in my body is so intense I can't even scream from the pain.

Suddenly Alice is kneeling in front of me.

"Bella, honey, you're going to be okay. Rose made a mistake. I am so sorry. Edward and Jasper are here." She started chanting the last part. _Great the first wife has made an appearance. Shit!_

I hear arguing over Alice's voice.

"Bella?" I can't move to see the new voice coming in.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. I am really sorry I thought you were fucking Emmett." _Oh, okay_. That makes this so much easier. Bitch!

I will focus on the fact that maybe one of the guys I am dating, was actually was single. Could I hope for that through this fucking mess?

"Just get the fuck away from her Rose!" Ah, that voice I know, and love. Edward. "You've done enough damage."

"Oh please, I just made everything so much easier for you two perverts it's not even funny." She spat out at him.

"Rosie, can you please leave Bella alone." A voice I have never heard comes from the other room. The super model looked at me with an I'm sorry look on her face but turned to leave. "Let Jasper and Edward take care of her."

_This fucking hurts I will not be forgiving her anytime soon._

"Darlin', it'll be over soon." I hear Jasper but I can't see him. He must be behind me because Alice and Edward both look over me from the front.

The racking of fire through my body is excruciating. It never ceases.

I think I'm in the fetal position, but I can't feel anything except the fire.

I want Jasper and Edward to hold me.

I think I must have started crying because they both are suddenly.

I am dying.

I guess, dying in the arms of the one's you love is the best way to go.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 EPOV

Our last night with Bella was fucking amazing!

After Bella and I got back from outing, we came back and Jasper actually seemed happy at least for Bella. He automatically made sure he was still part of the equation. Selfish prick.

Bella immediately tried to squelch Jasper's sudden (albeit fake) insecurities. She loved us both.

Shit he was the one that could feel it coming off her waves. He did it just to make sure I knew.

Eternity basically being married to him was gonna suck. But when the three of us together is really when the fire works started, so both Jasper and I would share.

Pretty big compromise for two completely selfish assholes. At least that is what we were before we met her.

Now it seemed natural.

Bella was as sweet as always making sure we both knew she loved us.

"She's gonna be my wife." I reiterated to him when Bella went for a human moment.

"Whatever dude." He said, but I could tell he was a little pissed, which made me smile until, "Fine she can get mad at you and nag you, she can fuck the hell out of me since I'll be the extra."

I pushed his head forward. He punched me in the stomach.

It seemed that when Bella left the room Jasper and my little agreement hadn't changed the fact that we still got on each others nerves repeatedly.

Bella watched us from the doorway, with her eyebrows raised. We pulled it together we we saw her.

"Hey babe."

"Hey darlin."

She just shrugged and came out and sat at the bar. We had one more night of debauchery planned, even with my marriage proposal detail, I have a need to finish what I start. Jasper refers to me and anal retentive dick weed. Bella was still receptive to our end activities so that really was the best part for both Jasper and I. Although we both knew it was going to be light on the debauchery, Bella was still human after all. Whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Jasper and I still needed to knock the shit out each other. We could kick each others asses when she goes to work tomorrow.

We needed to fight, we hadn't in awhile.

But tonight we had our Bella, who was mostly mine now. I had to laugh at Jasper. Call it what you want I was going to be able to call her my wife and actually be happy I had one.

Bella was as usual a Goddess for both of us and when she got up this morning, she said something about needing a week without sex.

We nodded. We understood. She owned us.

I walked Bella to her truck this morning, "You don't need to take any time off from work." I told her regarding her move to our place that was happening this week.

"I gotta pack everything, honey." She said. I had to smile she had finally started calling me a nickname, she gave one to Jasper too, but I liked mine better.

"We'll do it."

"You guys can't just...." Bella looked at me she was curious, "how fast would the move get done?"

"Pretty quick, we could probably have everything packed and have movers bringing it over here in a day."

She nodded and smiled. "Alright, screw it! I hate to pack, you guys wanna do it be my guest. Because frankly I don't think I can bend over anymore." She laughed and kissed me.

I helped her get into her truck.

I watched her drive away.

"Hey bitch." Jasper said as I walked back in.

"Jealous, cocksucker?"

"Nope." Trying to keep his thoughts on his memory of Bella's ass.

He ran at me with some jacked up wrestling move, but I read his mind first and jumped out of the way.

"I told you I was cooler, dumbass." I said to him. But then suddenly he jumped on my back and was knocking me to the ground, right on the coffee table. Shattering it into shards.

"So much for being cooler fucker! He smiled. "Thats right bitch." Jasper said.

Our tussle got cut short by the our cell phones ringing at the same time. Emmett was calling Jasper and Alice was calling me. This is not a good sign.

"God you guys are retarded!" Alice screamed into the phone.

"What is it Alice?" Reading her frightened thoughts, I add "Bella just left for her place, she should be getting there now. What?"

Jasper was getting no help from Emmett on his phone call because he just wanted to to know if we had seen Rosalie. But the fact that Emmett and Alice were together speeding to Seattle from Portland looking for that uber bitch was not a good sign.

Alice told me to get to Bella's apartment and they would meet us there. She was keeping something from me.

Jasper and I just ran for my Volvo.

**AN- These chapters are backwards...I just had some fun with em. It was actually on purpose.**

**Thanks to everybody who has used the alert buttons and even more thank you's and kisses to those who have reviewed! Reviewing feeds my addiction and as you know I wanna keep you guys as my enablers...=D**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 JPOV

"I am gonna kill that fucking blond bitch!" Is all I could say. As we were speeding over to Bella's.

Edward was still on the phone with Alice.

I had to hang up on Emmett, his pussy pleads for me not to be to mad at Rosalie and end up ripping her apart was giving me an headache.

"Em if she fucking kills Bella I will end her." Is all I could say to my brother before slamming my cell shut.

Edward was still getting updated from Alice, who had suddenly became so attached to Bella.

I was ready to get pissed at Alice too.

Jesus can't these fuck nuts take a hint and leave us alone?

We had a great thing going. Bella was our little miracle in our fucked up existence that showed up out of nowhere, and as usual the dim-wit animal loving abstainers had to screw everything up!

Edward and I were putting on our game faces, although we were both completely panicked!

"Not Bella!" I was chanting in my head. _Not her!_ Rosalie can fuck up with me or Edward but not our little angel.

Is this the longest seven minute drive in mother fucking history?

Driving the speed limit it would take us longer so obviously we didn't. Edward had his bad ass driver's hat on so we were getting there as fast as we could in this traffic riddled nightmare of a town.

Edward slammed the car into a non-parking place in front of Bella's building. If anyone saw us running we would be exposed but who gives a shit right now. Moving the fuck out of here once we had Bella was what we were doing anyway.

We hear the screaming before we were even on Bella's floor. Screaming. Bella's in pain!

She is terrified and in pain. As we approached the door Rosalie is opening it. I slam into that bitch and tackle her right to the ground. Bella is laying on the floor in her kitchen writhing. Edward gets to her, so it is my job to make the this bitch the headless horsewoman and impale her on her broom stick.

"You fucking bit her!" I bellow at Rosalie.

"Yes, I fucking bit her! Emmett wants a human, well fuck him." Rosalie was pretty calm for being a complete moron.

I look over at Edward who is scooping Bella's tiny body into his arms. I know she's not dead but there is nothing coming from her either.

"She's just passed out Jazz." He sees my worried expression.

"Come on we gotta get her out of here."

"Where are you taking that little whore?"

"Emmett has never met her Rosalie." Edward basically spits the words at her.

"Oh please." Rosalie says sarcastically.

"Give me your phone you fucking idiot." I tell her. She slams it in my hand, I dial Alice's number.

"Alice!" I yell into the phone.

"Oh shit! Jazz did she just bite or did Rosie kill her?" Alice asked hysterical, "We're almost there Jasper." She isn't letting me talk. God that pisses me off.

"Alice....Ali!"

"What!"

"Dumbass bit her, Edward is taking her back to our place, so I need you and the brainless bitch to fabricate the scene, okay."

"O.K. Robbery, I guess. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm taking Rosalie's car with some of Bella's belongings so she, mine and Edward's girlfriend," I emphasized the words for Rosalie's benefit. "can have them when she wakes up and is having to hide for the rest of her life." I am staring at Rosalie while I say this curtly to my ex-wife.

Rosalie is just rolling eyes at me. _Why can I not strangle this bitch? I really want to._

"Alright, we'll see you at your place soon. Oh, by the way," she waits for my response to her non-question.

"Yes?" I am really pissed.

"Bella's gonna take to it really good." I could hear a smile in her voice. Alice saw the world very differently than all others. I still kind of dug that about her.

We said our good byes and hung up.

"Why do you keep staring at me Jazz?"

"I want to kill you Rosalie. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, but..." Still so calm. I was visualizing her without a head.

"Pick out some clothes, makeup, and jewelry for Bella and make sure she'll have everything she is going to need or I am going to rip your limbs off one by one, okay?"

I think I was starting to freak out. A newborn vampire in Seattle. When we finally got Bella done we were taking her to the cabin in Alaska. For safety reasons.

"Whatever. How is it even possible for her to have dated both of you, she's a human for crying out loud?" Rosalie was really just talking to herself.

"You want me to explain it to Rosalie? If I have to do that then I am going to kill you. Now fuckin do it! I yell at her.

I needed that bitch to hurry so I could get home and with Bella myself.


	63. Chapter 63

**AN- Hope you guys enjoy the change. ; )xod**

Chapter 63 Tomorrow She Goes Away BPOV

Suddenly the blond was at my throat.

When the crazy super model grabbed me by my shoulders I really thought she was just a man in a skirt at that point, she was so incredibly strong it felt like she could have crushed my bones with a flick of her wrist.

The pain was like acid being splashed through my body just under my skin. It moved at such a slow rate from my neck and then separating to go to my head and then down my chest. The agony sent me to the floor. I screamed but then it felt like just curling into a ball would cause me less pain.

It didn't.

She came over to look at me writhing on the floor.

"This, you little bitch will hurt for about three days. Then we'll see if Emmett still wants you." She spat out at me. I couldn't breath to scream. I couldn't think.

"He wants his stupid little slut, well lets see what he can do with you when you can beat his ass from here to next Tuesday." She laughed and started walking toward the door.

Suddenly she was pushed back and I could hear them.

My Gods were here.

To save me.

They were too late.

I was already dead.

I could hear them talking as I came in and out of consciousness.

How many people were here?

Edward and Jasper were here. With me. If one of them left the room the other one stayed. But mostly it was both of them either talking to each other or speaking softly to me.

Jasper played with my hair. Edward held my hand.

I could hear the psycho super model's voice at some point. Of course she was here.

Why wouldn't she want to enjoy her work?

But why were they still with me? She had mentioned something about Emmett, the brother Jasper and Edward didn't want me to meet.

Oh! She thought I was sleeping with _her_ husband.

Edward _was _single.

Jasper _was_ separated.

The third brother also liked humans. Figures.

Oh, O.K.! I was having an epiphany through this pain. Now I understand.

Has it occurred to anyone to communicate in this "family"? These folks really put the "funk" in dysfunctional.

I was able to open my eyes for a little while and I saw them. Rosalie introduced herself and she apologized to me.

Whatever.

This is still bullshit.

Jasper, Edward, and I had it all worked out. I was beginning to see why they disliked their family so much.

Much too nosy.

The pain took me under again without hesitation!

The pain began to intensify in my chest and my heart beat started going at an accelerated tempo. But suddenly I could feel my finger tips and toes. That was nice. My arms and legs started to feel less stressed and I think I could move them if I wanted to. But I decided against it, as movement may make the pain come back to those parts of my body.

Then my heart stopped.

I wasn't sure what to make of that. I was acutely aware of everything suddenly.

Footsteps quietly getting closer.

I could hear whispering. There wasn't much I couldn't hear. Was a window open. The traffic on the street was deafening all of a sudden.

I sat up.

That move should have made me dizzy, but it didn't. I looked directly at the doorway. I was in Jasper and Edward's place. I hadn't realized that before.

I had thought I was in a hospital.

There they stood against the wall were my gods.

Jasper was in a blue button up shirt and jeans his beautiful blond hair curly and messy his smile looked satisfied to me. Edward was wearing a white and blue polo shirt and jeans that bronze hair was a mess too his smile was crooked.

I loved the way they smiled at me. Damn they looked good!

They had bed hair and fuck me smiles.

I was most definitely home.

"Hey darlin'" Jasper was the first to speak. "You're okay. It's gonna feel weird for awhile." He said with his southern drawl coming through just a bit more pronounced.

I nodded. Now that felt weird.

Edward started to walk toward me very slowly, for some reason it made me jumpy. I started to move. Quickly.

He stopped in his tracks. O.K. that was also weird. I thought about moving and I fucking moved without realizing I had done it and was over at the other side of the room.

Why the fuck would I run away from Edward?

They didn't seem surprised. Just more cautious.

Now I could see out the door into the rest of the loft.

Alice was there smiling at me.

A huge man I had never seen before and the psycho super model was standing just a little behind him.

Now my movements were taking me quickly to the door.

The blond and I needed to have a one on one session.

Jasper was in front of me before I had a chance to get through the door. He didn't seem to want to touch me just forcing me backwards with his presence. I watched Edward slam the door.

"What?" I asked.

"Baby, you can't hurt Rosalie." Edward said with a smile.

Why was he smiling? How the hell was I gonna hurt her? She just freakin killed me! I was getting confused.

When did all this happen?

"Darlin' we know you want to and we would love you too also," Jasper said. I suddenly heard the blond in the other room say a few expletives regarding Jasper and Edward.

Oh and one for me too. Nice. Yes me and her were going to have a chat very soon.

"Girl fight." The man in the other room joked, causing both females in there to smack him apparently.

"You can talk angel." Edward encouraged me.

"Why are you guys scared of me?" Hey I can talk!

"Because you're a shit load stronger than all five of us in this house combined, you're jumpy, and you're thirsty. And you are so fucking gorgeous I cannot even believe it." Jasper started to chuckle and looked me up and down.

Edward laughed too.

That was a compliment?

"Why are you laughing at me then?" I think I pouted.

That apparently made them laugh even harder.

"Baby, I'm sorry, we're sorry. You are just are so small and confused. You do look amazing though."

Okay....whatever?

"So why can't I swallow.?"

"You're thirsty," Jasper said, "I think Alice brought you something."

Jasper went out to the living room but Edward was standing by the door, presumably to keep me from going threw it to get at the psycho super model. He was just looking at me a slightly amused look on his face. That for some reason was turning me on.

Jasper came back with a Gatorade cooler container sloshing with something red in it.

Oh my God it smelled so good!

My throat was on fire again. If it ever left to begin with.

"Hey Bella," Alice poked her head in. "I always try to be prepared." She was holding the door looking at me but staying behind Jasper.

"Jasper and Edward told me I didn't have to eat people." I said to her.

Well that got them all to laugh. Even the two in the other room started laughing. Having the psycho super model laugh at me was pissing me off.

"It's animal blood, sweetie." Alice said through her laughter.

Good!

"Thank you." I said to her. She just smiled and winked at me. Now that wife I liked. The other one could go suck on an alligator dick.

"How long was I out?" I asked them both.

"Two days and half days from the time Rose bit you. It's Wednesday early am darlin." Jasper said still smiling. Damn, wonder what I actually missed.

"You should drink some blood now Bella." Edward said.

I wanted to say just dump it over my head or let me swim in it, but I knew that get more laughter from the peanut gallery. So I just held my tongue and out my hand.

I bit my lip, like I always do. "Good god that hurt!" I grabbed my own face to see if I was bleeding. The guys noticed.

"Your teeth are like razor blades now, but you can't bleed anymore Bella." Edward explained. He was leaning on the wall by the door.

Still protecting them from me or me from myself? I couldn't tell which.

He and Jasper must have understood why I kept looking at them and the door.

"We're doing this because we know you want to kill Rosalie and we love you. But that dumb bitch out there is the one that is supposed to be showing you how to do this, not us, and not Alice." Jasper said sitting back on the bed after he gave me the drink cooler.

I heard the psycho make another comment. Jasper winked at me. I couldn't help it, I smiled.

"You can bring her in here. I'd love to talk to her." I responded.

More laughter. "Oh baby, I bet you would." I even heard laughter from outside the door. Almost positive it was blondie laughing though.

They just smiled at me while I started to drink.

Oh my God! This stated so good. This might be better then sex!

They just watched me.

Jasper sitting on the bed and Edward leaning on the door watching me. They actually looked turned on while they were looking at me. I in turn couldn't stop going from one face to the other.

When were the guests leaving? Because apparently I was turned on too. I needed to be able to compare the sex vs. blood equation.

Now!

AN....You still the them? Now they're durty vamps!!=D


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 EPOV

Bella is a vampire.

She has opened her eyes.

She is here with us.

Our Bella is a vampire!

She looks like fucking Aphrodite herself.

A true Goddess. Although she had always been lovely, beautiful in fact.

She was now exquisite completely flawless.

Her features had merged into something other worldly now. Her chestnut hair now shined like brown satin, her lips which had always been full looked like dark pink bee stung pillows, her breasts although had been full were now amazingly firm too. Those legs that had so many times been wrapped around either one of us were now graceful.

This woman was sheer perfection.

I kind of missed the blushing, klutzy, pretty lady who was so shy when we first met her.

Then she asked us to get our family to leave.

My dick was hard almost immediately.

She still wanted us.

She wanted us now!

Her eyes said it all.

Jasper and I went directly out to the living room.

"Hey Emmett, Rose...um maybe you guys could take off now." I said in a rush.

Jasper was already at the door. Alice had already seen the events of our evening progressing and was saying goodbye to Jasper. He just smiled at her and she winked at him.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Emmett still couldn't meet Bella and he was annoyed.

Once we got them out of the house we headed back into the bedroom Bella was in the bathroom. She had finally looked at herself in the mirror. Jasper was trying to push calm at her, she looked back at us.

She had never been able to picture herself with the red eyes.

She turned she was still wearing the clothes she had been in when Rose's attack happened.

Bella started to strip for us. Slowly.

We forgot we were dressed. She came over to the doorway where we both stood with our mouths hanging open. She stood there for just a second looked at both of us and then smiled. What she was going to next I had no idea.

She dropped to her knees, and with new vampire speed got both of our pants down around out ankles in mere seconds.

My dick was in her hand being stroked with abandon. Jasper was getting his put in her amazing mouth, and as quick as she started she switched.

Mine was now getting Bella's mouth action.

Fuck, this woman will end us both!

Her mouth on my cock she was being careful with her teeth now that she knows. Although the heat of her skin was gone she was still hotter than hell.

She sucked us both off until we came in her mouth, first me then Jasper. She stood up smiled at me then Jasper and tilted her head toward the bed. It was her turn.

If anyone was watching we probably looked like we were 15 years old each about to get laid for the first time. I almost tripped because my feet were still stuck in my fucking jeans. Argh!

Jasper didn't even unbutton his shirt he just ripped the fucking thing off. Somehow that motherfucker made it onto the bed with her first. I really didn't care, I headed right for her pussy. He was going for her tits.

I used my tongue and abused her clit with abandon. Amazingly Bella was still the same in some of the places, she still smelled and tasted the same. Just like fucking nectar. Maybe even better.

I had those amazing legs wrapped around my neck, I pulled up and made sure her feet were still hooked at my neck, and glided into her amazing new body with ease. "Shit...Edward...God...Fuck...Jasper!" She screamed. Jasper never stopped sucking on her amazing tits.

I began ramming my dick in her hard and fast, she could take anything we gave to her now. If anything we were in danger of getting hurt by her. Bella started to push herself on to me with almost the same amount of force. I will oblige. Jasper took his head away from her tits while she rode me until she was screaming my name repeatedly.

Bella came down and pulled herself up to me to kiss my mouth, her yearning tongue finding mine and tangling with it.

She pulled away from me much to soon to find Jasper. She pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. He had her hips in his hands guiding her on his cock. She threw her head back and rode him hard. So fucking hard. Her tits were bouncing for us both, now I was the one attaching myself them. With one hand scratching his chest her other hand was in my hair.

I had been concerned that once she changed she would loose her passion. Vampires change in very strange ways after their transformation. She could have not wanted either one of us after she woke up. But Bella did.

She wanted us both still and if possible maybe more than before.

Once she and Jasper came at the same time. Bella fell back on the bed. She started laughing, it was contagious, we started too. "Guess what!" Bella said suddenly acting shock. "What darlin?" Jasper asked and I just smiled at her.

"We don't have to stop anymore!" With that Bella attacked my mouth again.

AN- I wanna thank everybody who's reviewing this little perversion!!

Poet's Soul you are the damn bomb!!! Reviewing every single chapter! I'm crying like a little baby!


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 JPOV

Oh! Fuck me sideways!

Bella was amazing.

She was on us so fast. She acted like she was starving and we were food.

Ladies and gentlemen, we've got ourselves a succubus. Shy and sweet when we first met her now a fucking goddess!

She was literally trying to fuck us to death.

I don't think a bomb could blow the smile of my face. The feelings that were coming off her were more intense than when she was human. She exuded love and lust in volumes for us both.

Those amazing legs were wrapped around me and she was driving herself into my cock with such intensity. She couldn't let go of my neck. She kept calling me cowboy, I was so glad my nickname came back she sounded so hot when she said it.

But I have to ask a question...

Can a man's dick be fucked off? Is that possible? Well maybe we just needed to find out. Because she didn't seem to want to stop and I sure as shit wasn't gonna ask her to.

We deserved it anyway. Just a week ago she made the very admirable effort to try and keep up sexually with two vampires as a human. Any other freakin human wouldn't have been able to keep up with one much less two. Shit. So whatever punishment or sexual depravity she gave, I would take willingly and then ask for another. If possible then another.

I new she would be beautiful as a vampire.

She was beautiful as a human. Edward and me watched her transform, each minute there was a little more change, each change was a little more amazing. I began praying she would still want me when she woke. Edward had asked her to marry him and she had agreed, but even that could have changed. She seemed more intensely in love with both of us.

We both had worried for nothing. She was still our girl.

I needed to talk to him about this marriage thing. I wasn't giving up one inch with her unless she told me to, so he needed to know that! Fuck it!

So as Edward and I laid there after being fucked for the 10th time each. Shit my dick hurt. I was gonna talk to him.

She laughed at us.

"You get what you ask for." Is all she said as she went to take a shower with a wink and a laugh to us. We didn't even care that she just left us there naked next to each other. This might be the first time since 1863 I was actually exhausted.

"So whats up with the marriage thing?" I asked.

He looked over at me, "you are so pissed off about that, you're the one that fucking suggested it!" He was getting all pissed.

"I know, but man you shouldn't be the only one that gets to make this official!" I yelled quietly.

"Ass fucking hole! What do you suggest then?"

"I can hear you guys." She yelled from the bathroom.

She had hearing like ours now.

"Well what do you think then, darlin'?" I yelled into her.

Edward was pouting, Bella was laughing, and I was confused.

This was how are life was gonna be now?

She came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and one in her hair, she still smelled floral. Oh, my dick was starting wake up, didn't think I'd see that again for a couple days.

She sat on the bed. Looked at us and smiled so sweetly.

"Do wanna get married to?" She asked me.

"Yeah." Now I was pouting now.

"You're already married, douche bag!" Edward said, still pouting.

Bella smiled like she was our mother trying to alleviate a fight between siblings.

"It's true Jasper, I've met her. She lovely." Bella said sarcastically.

"Humph." Me and the dumbass made the audible noise together.

"So if this arrangement is going to work with us and so you two don't fight, what can I do to make you both happy." She smiled sweetly, "because you should know by now, that I want both of you. For as long as you want me. I don't know why I fell for two guys, but I did. I can't loose either one of you. So you need to come up with a solution pretty quick, because I don't want you guys fighting." She had the best mommy voice.

"We've actually been fighting over you pretty much non-stop since we met you, Bella." Edward said with a smile.

"Oh, really?" She was surprised.

We nodded.

"Okay, well that's sweet. But I still want you to figure it out." She smiled, and walked back into the bathroom to get dressed we assumed.

"Are you trying to kill us babe?" Edward yelled after her.

Bella giggled from the other room. Then she threw us each a pair of pants.

Well at least we had that.

We glared at each other.

"You are a dick." Edward started. "you are already married to Alice."

"We are separated and have been for a decade and a half, dumb fuck. We are both with _Bella_." I finished.

She walked through on her way into the living room.

"You're seriously not going to give us your opinion on the matter." I yelled after her.

"I asked." Edward said with a smile and got up to follow Bella.

"So all I gotta do is ask?" I said to an empty room.


	66. Chapter 66

I don't own....this!

Chapter 66 Rockaway Beach

"Oh my god what is that smell?" I yelled from the front room.

They both ran in and were at the front door like they were protecting it or something.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"There's a bar a couple doors down." Edward said looking concerned.

"That smells do good!" I was almost salivating.

"Alright, we gotta get you outa' here darlin'." Jasper said. He started to pulled me back towards the bedroom.

"I am getting thirsty again. Where are we going?"

They explained to me that they were taking me to Forks. Well I wasn't going to see my dad and introduce him to boyfriend....'s. I am still a slut even as an immortal....paging Penthouse Forum from Hell. The poor old man also couldn't see me- I was dangerous.

Apparently they had a cottage near their "family's" house in Forks. Whatever. As long as the bed worked I was going to be happy.

Jasper cocked his eyebrow at me. "Do you know what I am thinking about baby?" I asked him.

"I am pretty sure I like it."

The only person alive or dead I was a danger to was the blond bitch. They had to know me well enough for that.

"The psycho gonna be there at the family homestead?" I asked sweetly. They both laughed.

"Okay, you're gonna sit with me in the back seat." Edward said with a huge smile breaking across his face, as we started to pile into the Mustang.

"Why am I sitting in the back seat and why are we taking the classic roadster?" I ask climbing in to the backseat.

"Because darlin," Jasper started as he climbed in the driver's seat, and I cuddled into Edward's strong arms. "We as two fully mature males with years of experience and muscles coming out of our collective asses. We will not be able to stop your tiny and shapely little body if you decide to attack. You have no idea how hot and strong you are. That is the bitch of it! This car has a pain in the ass way for you to get out of the back seat." Jasper smiled, "Edward will be in the back with you, but I will expect some backseat time if you get frisky." He winked at me.

God I love my life! Mortal or immortal I have it made!

"Just so you know you are actually handling it really well so far." Edward was reassuring me but it was unnecessarily. So far no complaints.

I really didn't want to eat the people walking by. Well at least not yet. I was still wrapped up in them. Jasper and Edward had my undivided attention. The eating, or feeding, or hunting whatever the fuck they called it was just a necessity for in between fuck sessions.

I had seriously become a complete slut being with these two!

But I couldn't stop myself. They weren't complaining so I had that on my side. I really wanted to fuck Edward in the back seat of this car. He looked amazing. I fully understood Jasper pulling over and hoping in, that was totally cool with me, he looked just as fucking amazing.

WHATTHEHELLISWRONGWITHME!! I screamed at myself. I am hornier now than I was four days ago when I had a beating heart.

Think about something totally un-sexy.

Yes...meeting family, that is UNSEXY.

I was hoping I wouldn't be embarrassed seeing his family. Alice was cool as a cucumber, and actually the psycho seemed alright. But now there was parental units involved. Did everyone know our dirty little secret? Well the two big secrets...

This was gonna be tricky.

We needed to talk about something. Hey I got it...

"What is wrong with Jasper about me marrying Edward?" I asked suddenly to either one that wanted to answer. Edward smiled in a light triumph and leaned back as Jasper started to drive out of their huge garage.

"It's nothing darlin'." He was trying to minimize it. "Now I don't want you getting all upset while we're on the road."

"How is me asking a question an upsetting topic for me?" I was a little insulted.

"I didn't mean that darlin. Alright. I just don't want you to belong to him and not to me. I don't wanna loose you." He sounded so sweet and sad.

I leaned up and put my arm around his neck while he drove he leaned into my awkward embrace and put one of his hands over my forearm and rubbed it. "Well, I just thought it was cool about getting married. Shit I'd marry both of you if I could. But you should know that I do not belong to either one of you. I think of us more as a unit."

With that I got a chuckle and kiss on the hand from Jasper, and then I snuggled back into Edward's waiting arms. Hopefully that would alleviate Jasper's stress over it. I was even surprised I wanted to get married. I should add this...

"I met you guys together, I got involved with you guys together, I guess I kinda thought I was marrying you together. We could go to Vegas and after I marry Edward legitimately, you and me could have a fake ceremony Jasper!" I was pretty proud of my idea.

With their hysterical laughter ensuing after that. I guess that idea wasn't going to fly. But I laughed anyway.

They couldn't seriously think I could pick one of them over the other. I think my head would explode if I had too. They're my guys.

I would have to convince them of my idea. I think I may have been brilliant just then.

About forty miles outside of Seattle, which took about five minutes with Jasper's driving the car started to veer to a dirt road.

"Now what are we doing?" I asked.

"Hunting." They said in unison.

"Oh shit! Does this mean I am gonna get dirty?" I asked seriously.

"Only if you want to, Love." Edward said to me with a smirk. Jasper smiled.


	67. Chapter 67 The End

**Chapter 67 EPOV**

After we got to a spot of forest that would be perfect for hunting for Bella. We had to be far enough away from humans and give her enough room to move. She had taken to this existence with incredible ease and was showing none of the signs of being out of control or lost. She just went along like she'd been doing it for centuries.

Jasper and led her out into the forest and let her senses take over.

She was desperately thirsty but she never complained while we were in the car.

She started ahead of us following her senses when we got out of the car.

Bella looked like a panther the way she charged up on the deer. Jasper and I just watched. She looked glorious. We would have helped her if she needed had needed it, but like with most things with Bella she figured it out on her own.

Jasper and I decided to wait for her by the car. About fifteen minutes later Bella came back into the clearing from the hidden foliage. Her body was lithe like and her movements so smooth as she walked towards us. My dick started to get hard just watching her walk to the car. Several drops of blood had splattered on the front of her blouse she smiled seductively when she got close.

Bella looked like sin.

Jasper made the first move, I was so wrapped up in watching her. He slid of the hood of the car and went directly over to her. She brought her hands around his neck while he was pulling her up to him by her thighs. They began kissing. Jasper rested Bella's ass on the hood of the car while he went to work on her skirt once he got it off her lower half was completely exposed. She reached over and pulled my head down to kiss her while Jasper began his ministrations on her clit. Bella began moaning and writhing from his attention.

As was our partnership in pleasing our Bella, Jasper left me her pussy and he moved up to her mouth.

We had become experts at sharing her.

She took Jasper into her mouth after he moved up higher on the hood of the car. While I was abusing her clit with my tongue.

The position was getting awkward for Bella so she took the lead and rolled over on the hood. She was blowing Jasper while I ate her ass and pussy. She screamed against her climax and Jasper's dick in her mouth. I quickly undid my jeans and slid my length into Bella from behind. She pushed back on my cock and was riding me with abandon. I brought my right hand down and grabbed her thigh bringing up on the hood giving me a deepened access to her. I could feel pussy start to clench on my dick and she was close.

With head bobbing on Jasper I wasn't going to be holding out much longer. My pumping became faster and harder, grabbing her hips and brining them to me and meeting those movements with my thrusts was causing the friction we both needed. Once Bella and I came together. There was still an urgency for this stop not to be over.

Jasper slid down under Bella who was still leaning over the hood on her hands. Jasper then slipped his cock into her before she had a chance to move. He grabbed her ass and turned her over on the hood and began pumping her sliding in and out quickly. My dick got hard again just watching him fuck her. Bella must have known and pulled me over while Jasper rose her.

She always wanted to make sure both of us were as satisfied as her. She said if I come twice then both of you can come twice. It felt so good when she took my dick in her mouth. No more was her heat scorchingly hot it was perfect.

Jasper came inside her as she was moans of ecstasy were vibrating on my cock which was still in her mouth. She took her time and lightly licked her way up and down the length and sucking expertly on the tip. Finally I came into her mouth. She swallowed continuing to twirl her tongue on my dick actually making it hard again.

This woman was going to be the death of me.

We all caught our breaths. Bella went to the trunk and got a new shirt out.

Why rush now, Bella had hunted and we had all just fucked for a good two hours.

The cabin could wait, if we decided to go at all. So we all laid back on the hood of my now favorite car and looked at the stars.

**Jasper 68 JPOV The End**

Edward and I had both worried about Bella's ability to handle herself in our world.

She had no issues. She had no blood lust and so there seemed to be no need to worry about humans. She still wanted to go to Forks and kick Rosalie's ass, but right now we were all happy here on the hood of my Mustang watching the stars.

Life was much better now that Bella was with us. She had accepted us easier than any other woman would have. Our personalities and emotions all clicked together that night and created an deniable attraction us for her and her for us.

Although Edward and I did have some issues with each other, Bella refused to do anything without both of us.

She made sure we were both happy.

So eternity was gonna stay perfectly complicated.

We decided to still go to Forks to introduce Bella to the rest of the members of our family. Emmett really had been dying to meet her. They liked each other, him just a little bit more than necessary but Rosalie got him back in line quickly.

Yeah um, Bella and Rose, not the best of friends. Bella refused to call Rosalie anything except psycho. Not a girlfriend match made in heaven. Fine by me and Edward, we hated Rose anyway.

Bella did smack Rosalie up side her head as she walked into the house, which made us all laugh our asses off since Rosalie hated to mess up her hair.

Bella suggested they take their squabble to the forest. Rosalie declined. Bella just smiled at her.

Bella and Alice were friendlier than ever which still weirded me out, but hey whatever.

Carlisle wasn't sure what to make of our unorthodox relationship with Bella, but Esme fell in love with her so he got over his judgmental attitude.

I always hated that guy anyway. Self righteous punk.

Bella's only regret seemed to be that she couldn't say goodbye to her friend Martha, shit I mean Mike! He was a cool dude and he loved her too. So I felt bad for her about that.

Bella and Edward and I all headed to Las Vegas after it was pretty obvious that Bella wasn't gonna freak out on the humans.

They got married at the Little White Wedding Chapel on the strip.

We all wore jeans. Bella did get a veil from another bride that was in front of us in line.

She kept it though. She said something about not passing it forward or something. Me and Edward had no idea what she was talking about. This was not something new. Bella confused us regularly.

Besides she needed something traditional.

After that, Bella also got a drunk guy dressed like a priest to marry me and her on the street in front of the old Circus Circus, so that was kind of perfect.

So all in all we're a very happy trio.

**AN- So folks....I ended Give and Get there, mainly because there were so freakin MANY chapters. But I have a sequel to this and I will post it within the week, it's up to chapter 14. If you wanna read it, it's called Give and Get the Squeequal, because I'm a dork. Thanks to everyone that reviewed this one, especially Poet's soul, she is reviewing every single chapter....dude! THANK YOU! **

**I loved/e all of your thoughts you guys!!! I love this perverted vampire trio! They always make me smile!=D**


	68. Chapter 68 The Cullen House side shot

**Don't own nuthin but my Nissan Rogue...that lady is all mine! =D**

Side Shot...Cullen's House in Forks

Once the guys and I arrived at the Cullen's house. My men got nervous. I couldn't tell why really. If it was me or the family. But I mentally promised to not embarrass them just in case I was the problem.

I was keeping it together pretty good I thought, at least on the outside. I was freaking out on the inside. I smelled human blood everywhere. It was giving me a headache.

I guess I was keeping under wraps because Jasper seemed like everything was okay. I didn't want to let my guys down, so I let it slide.

We pulled up to this beautiful white house in the middle of the wilderness. Damn.

Alice was waiting for us on the front porch.

Jasper looked into my eyes with compassion for me.

He hated it here worse than Edward. Edward would love to come back if he didn't have to give up his true diet. Jasper felt put upon by these others, their pressures and attitudes annoyed him.

"Oh Bella! I am so glad you're here!" Alice exclaimed and threw her tiny arms around my neck. I hugged back. Apparently a little too hard. She winced, I let go.

Shit, I felt bad about that. I kept doing to Edward and Jasper too. I really had to reel it in. I just had never been strong before, so it wasn't something I was getting used to.

"Sorry, I can't get used to that." I tried to explain.

She just smiled and grabbed my hand and started dragging me through the front door. I turned back to my guys who stood at the car just watching me with stupid smiles on their faces. Oh man, they were gonna pay for this shit.

"You are gonna love it here." Alice didn't know I graduated high school from here.

"Oh, I'm actually pretty familiar with Forks. My dad is the chief of police." I started explaining. She turned to me shocked, and suddenly I was surrounded by all of them.

Hey, who's the pretty brunette? I wanted to ask, but that wasn't going to happen. My men were in on the huddle too. Had I not told them anything about my life? Damn, this relationship really needed some work.

Communication is key and all that crap.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward asked. Seriously?

"Yeah, my dad lives in Forks." I decided to go slower with my words, "he's the police chief." Maybe that would help the super quick catch up.

_Follow the yellow brick road folks. Am I not using proper English here?_

"Oh no," the hot blond guy said. He turned looked over at Edward and then to Jasper.

"I haven't talked to him in awhile. I'm pretty sure he's still here." They weren't loosening the circle. Is this how they welcome someone into the family?

Well next time a new lover got brought home I was gonna opt out, because this was really uncomfortable. If I had still been a human I am pretty sure I would have peed my pants or something.

Lord love a duck. Being an animal loving vamp was tense.

"You're last name is Swan?" The pretty brunette asked. Alice nodded like she just connected the dots.

"Yeah...?" This was so weird.

The psycho super model looked at me like I was a zit on her ass.

I really wanna smack that bitch. So I did!

"Whoa, darlin', you could take her head off!" Jasper said smiling at me.

"I really don't see the harm Jasper." Edward said.

Everyone calmed down after I got some pent up frustration out on the psycho. And started talking again, like they had expected me to act like a nutjob.

"We really hoping you would be able to bring them back to us Bella." The pretty no named brunette said, she grabbed my hand and started leading me out of the huddle.

I looked back at Jasper, and Edward was grinning, the twinges of a smile started at the edges of Jasper's mouth.

Drip.

Knock that off. I am talking to what I am pretty sure is the mom like lady.

"I really don't understand." I said, to pretty much everything that happened since I walked in the door.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, we had hoped Jasper and Edward would come back to live here with us. With you as Alice told us, you were going to abstain from human blood." She said.

Oh man am I glad she didn't say the other abstaining. That was not gonna happen no matter how bad I wanted to impress the family.

"We could move I suppose." She suggested.

I just raised my eyebrows. The guys never said they wanted to give up human blood to me. They really didn't communicate at all with the family. They were as jacked up as I was.

Jasper and Edward came in. Edward sat down on the other side of me from the pretty brunette, Jasper stood behind me.

They better start talking or no sex, for like all day. I am so not strong enough to use sex as a weapon against them, I should just go with physical punishment. That seemed like it was gonna work better.

"Esme, we weren't coming back to stay, we just needed to get Bella out of Seattle right away. We'll be going to Alaska in the morning." Edward said and grabbed my left hand. Jasper laid his hands on my shoulders at that exact moment.

I gave her I sympathetic look.

This was the story I knew.

_Oh and Esme!_ What a pretty name! I was so glad that wasn't a mystery anymore.

I really needed to find some focus, my mind started wondering again. I was pretty sure the other brother was checking out my ass.

"Oh well, I can always hope to get my family back together again." Esme exclaimed and then suddenly threw her arms around my neck. "Aren't you lovely! Bella you are my daughter!" She smiled so sweetly at me.

Yeah, that brought me back.

Hey, the mom liked me! I looked back at Jasper and Edward they seemed pleased. They both loved her, so bonus for me.

I was never good with the parents before.

This was good.

**AN- This was a side shot that never made it on the other site....*shrugs* I don't don't remember why I didn't post but oh well!**


End file.
